We Learned the Sea
by Royal Lemur
Summary: Draco Malfoy se rend après une carrière de Mangemort très réussie. Il enrôle ensuite Harry et Hermione pour l'aider dans un plan visant à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ceci est la traduction française de la fiction de luckei1.
1. Chapter 1

Je ne possède ni Harry Potter, ni cette fiction, je ne fais que la traduire. Si vous avez un bon niveau d'anglais, je vous conseille de lire la version originale écrite par luckei1.

Le titre de la fiction provient de la chanson du même titre de Dar Williams.

The Ennemy Walks In

Draco Malfoy était l'homme le plus recherché de la communauté magique, en admettant le fait que Voldemort n'était pas vraiment humain. Si il l'était, Draco Malfoy serait le deuxième homme le plus recherché. Mais la sémantique mise de côté, il était un homme hautement recherché.

Quatre ans avaient maintenant passé depuis qu'il s'était tenu sur la Tour d'astronomie de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et avait échoué à en tuer le directeur. Cette nuit là, il avait fuit avec un compagnon Mangemort, Severus Rogue et fut emmené devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'est pas nécessaire de dire que le maître était très énervé. Il dit à Draco qu'il avait deux options: tuer ou être tué. Draco était une personne raisonnable, avec un regard particulier pour sa propre peau et il prit donc le chemin de la raison. Alors, ayant conquis, du moins en partie, l'hésitation qui l'avait mené à l'échec de sa première mission, il sauta la tête la première et ne regarda jamais en en arrière. Après tout, c'était tuer ou être tué.

Draco grandit en pouvoir et en habilité, montant tout d'abord doucement dans les rangs mais en l'espace d'un an et demi, il s'était élevé jusqu'à se tenir aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme rien de moins qu'un égal, l'homme de main de Voldemort. Il avait même surpassé son père, ce qui rendait les dîners de famille très intéressants, chose dont sa mère avait besoin, tous les soirs si possible. Draco ne manquait jamais une opportunité pour faire pénétrer sa position dans la tête de don père ou pour faire l'étalage de son habilité avec une baguette. Bien que son père soit plus âgé et plus expérimenté dans certains domaines de magie, Draco pouvait facilement le défaire dans un duel, ce qu'il prouva un soir où Lucius était devenu si enragé face à l'arrogance et la supériorité de son fils qu'il l'avait défié de se battre. Narcissa avait été remplie d'inquiétude et de peur, en grande partie pour son fils bien qu'elle n'osa pas le montrer.

Mais combattu ils ont. Cela fut plus court que Draco s'y était attendu et cela le déçut. Après tant d'années à être comparé à son père et à toujours être dans son ombre, cela n'aurait pas dû être si facile de le battre. Peut-être que c'étaient les années que Lucius avait passé dans la servitude et la douleur durant le premier règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis la peur et l'inquiétude constante qui avaient rongé ses intestins durant l'absence de son maître, et puis encore les sept dernières années de servitude et de douleur qui avaient ralenti ses réflexes et embrumé ses esprits. Ou peut-être était-ce l'alcool. Peu importait les facteurs qui avaient joué dans la défaite de Lucius, Draco ne leur accorda pas de seconde pensée. Il avait finalement battu son père, battu tous ceux qui le regardaient de haut à cause de son âge et le laissaient ramper. Quand Draco tint dans sa main la baguette de son père, la sienne pointée sur sa gorge, cela l'avait fait se sentir bien, d'une manière écœurante, tordue. Il était capable de regarder son père dans les yeux et finalement savoir qu'il était meilleur que lui. Et Lucius ne put soutenir le regard de son fils pour un long moment après cette nuit.

Mais Lucius ne devrait-il pas être fier ? Pensa Draco amèrement, quelques semaines après le combat. Il _voulait_ que je devienne ce que je suis, que je suive ses pas, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que je puisse le surpasser. Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu que je réussisse à quoi que ce soit. Il voulait avoir quelqu'un à réprimander et à détruire parce qu'il était lui-même misérable. Et tout cela à cause d'une nuit où Lucius avait rencontré dans un bar miteux de Pré-au-Lard un vieil ami qui lui avait dit « Dis Malfoy, mon vieil ami, j'ai rencontré la solution à tous nos problèmes avec les Moldus et ceux de ce genre. Il parle bien , Malfoy, vraiment. Un vrai penseur celui-là. Il sera quelqu'un de grand, observe juste. Que dis-tu que je te présente ?» Cette nuit-là avait été le début de la destruction de Lucius, d'un chemin de ténèbres qui jetterait une grande ombre sur sa famille.

Après le combat, Narcissa sut qui était le vainqueur. Elle remarqua que Lucius buvait plus et elle vit la peur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il regardait leur fils. Draco était encore plus distant avec elle, il ne parlait presque pas aux repas et semblait devenir de plus en plus en colère et amer. Quand Narcissa découvrit que Draco avait atteint la place de favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle pleura pour son fils. Alors qu'il s'élevait jusqu'au sommet, elle le vit mourir un peu plus chaque jour jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il ne reste plus rien de ressemblant au garçon qu'elle se représentait, innocent et libre des ténèbres. Narcissa ne gardait aucune photo de Draco, sauf celles de ce temps, avant qu'il n'ait quatre ans. Après cet âge-là, ses sourires et ses rires étaient devenus de plus en plus rares, jusqu'à disparaître entièrement avant son entrée à Poudlard.

Narcissa n'avait jamais voulu que Lucius prenne le chemin qu'il avait choisi, elle n'avait jamais voulu être la femme d'un Mangemort, méprisée et abandonnée par celui qu'elle avait autrefois aimé et la dernière chose au monde qu'elle avait jamais voulu pour son fils était de le suivre dans les ténèbres. Mais cet été-là, juste avant sa sixième année, Draco était, un soir, rentré tard à la maison, bien plus pâle qu'habituellement. Quand il avait vu sa mère, il y avait eu un bref instant, infime, où elle avait regardé dans ses yeux et y avait vu la mort la fixer en retour. Mais cela était parti l'instant d'après, remplacé par son typique sourire satisfait. Elle savait, bien évidemment, elle avait vu cette lueur dans tant de regards: celui de son mari, de sa sœur, de ses amis et des amis de son mari. Et maintenant son unique fils vivrait dans la terreur toute sa vie durant.

Lorsqu'elle vit les conséquences de la victoire de son fils sur son mari, Narcissa se vida elle-même. Elle devint une coquille creuse errant sans but dans la maison, la traversant avec ses mouvements, agissant comme la fidèle femme d'un Mangemort. Mouvements qu'elle détestaient pour leur ignorance et leur arrogance. Étant une fille, elle avait vu les préjudices faits à sa propre famille: elle n'avait pas vu sa propre sœur en plus de 20 ans. La séparation laissa un trou dans le cœur de Narcissa, bien qu'elle n'en parlerait ni ne l'admettrait jamais. Parfois, Draco la trouvait dans son salon, pleurant son honte dans un vieux mouchoir brodé des armoiries de la famille Black. Elle ne parlait jamais quand il la trouvait, elle lui souriait seulement, chaudement et le faisait s'éloigner d'un signe de la main, comme si il n'y avait pas de problème. Bien qu'il haïssait voir sa mère pleurer, c'étaient les seuls moments où elle lui souriait de cette manière.

Il était impossible que Narcissa puisse gérer avec sa misérable vie, une vie qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment choisi. Lucius n'avait pas toujours était l'homme qu'il était maintenant, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment aller voir Lucius et lui dire que peut-être que suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas la direction que leur famille devrait prendre et qu'ils devraient considérer donner une chance à la Lumière. Non, elle avait perdu la capacité de parler il y a bien longtemps.

Draco pensait souvent à ses parents, bien que sans véritable considération ou tendresse. Il savait que sa mère lui cachait quelque chose mais il n'aurait jamais deviné. Donc, il continua d'essayer. La nuit où il rentra tard à la maison avec la lueur de la mort dans ses yeux, lui aussi vit quelque chose quand il regarda dans la paire bleue et juste de sa mère: la honte. Cela le remua jusque dans ses intestins, il sourit de manière satisfaite pour masquer ce qu'il ressentait, mais il ne comprit jamais le regard qu'elle lui lança. Il tenta de se persuader que ce n'était pas pour lui, après tout, quelle honte y avait-il à rejoindre leur cause ? Mais ces yeux, bleus pâles et pleins de vie brute, avaient souvent hanté ses rêves.

Maintenant, quatre ans après jour pour jour, Draco était assis dans sa chambre, la regardant une dernière fois. Du temps aura passé avant qu'il ne revienne, si tout allait conformément au plan et il vérifia que tout était en place. Satisfait, il alla dans les autres pièces de la maison pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient préparées. Elles l'étaient. Bien évidemment qu'elles l'étaient, il était méticuleux et il avait pensé à tout. Il avait envoyé son hibou grand-duc, Bubo, loin avec beaucoup de nourriture et d'instructions pour son bien-être. Il avait instruit qu'il la ferait chercher quand il reviendrait, de la nourrir avec les granulés envoyés et de ne lui donner les gourmandises que quand elle était vraiment vraiment gentille.

Ensuite, il avaient ses invités à prendre en compte. Présent et futur. Il leur fournirait ce qu'il faudra de toutes les manières qu'il pourrait. Si tout allait selon le plan, il serait de retour dans un mois. Sinon, eh bien... il valait mieux ne pas y penser. Cela serait le jour même ou bien jamais. Draco prit une longue et profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et murmura « Ça ne peut pas être jamais.» Il vérifia tout une fois encore. Ce n'était pas qu'il était une personne obsessionnelle, mais tout devait être parfait. Rien ne pouvait être oublié ou mal-placé. Draco soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. C'est juste une maison, se dit-il, ça n'a pas à être parfait. Cela suffirait.

Draco fit son chemin jusqu'à la salle à manger où ses plans étaient posés et s'assit pour les revoir encore une fois. Tout était prêt. Toutes ses préparations et ses efforts étaient sur le point d'être mis en jeu. Il avait une chance que cela ne fonctionne pas mais il se refusait à autoriser ses pensées d'errer sur ce chemin. Parce que cela devait marcher. Si cela ne fonctionnait pas, il n'avait pas de plan de secours. Tout le reste de sa vie dépendait sur ce jour. Malgré sa nature méticuleuse et détaillée, il n'y avait pas de possibilité d'un plan de secours, de plan B. C'était tout ou rien.

Il passa tout en revue encore une fois. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris à faire avant de rendre sa copie à l'école. Il était toujours stupéfié de voir qu'il pouvait trouver des erreurs lors de sa troisième relecture qu'il avait manqué dans ses deux premières. Mais il avait tout revu des dizaines de fois et il préparait cela depuis plus d'un an. Cela devait fonctionner. Il n'avait jamais été forcé de s'acquitter d'échecs et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

Draco se leva et quitta la salle à manger. Il passa par le salon. Le mobilier était en place et les livres empilés dans un coin. Il passa par toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussé, vérifiant tout deux fois, trois fois. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à vérifier, puisqu'il avait préparé la maison trois jours auparavant et que chaque jour depuis, il avait tout vérifier deux fois, cela ne prit donc pas longtemps. Quand il atteint la porte d'entrée, il se retourna pour regarder dans la maison. Puis, cela le frappa qu'il était en train de retarder les choses. Avec un lourd soupir, Draco Malfoy transplana.

Il arriva à l'endroit le plus inattendu, du moins pour tous ceux qui le virent. Lui, bien évidemment, savait exactement où il allait et il ne fut donc pas surpris de se trouver regardant une fontaine représentant un sorcier, une sorcière, un centaure, un elfe de maison et un gobelin. D'abord, personne ne le remarqua car il marchait avec décontraction jusqu'à la zone de réception. Après tout, des centaines de personnes, peut-être des milliers, transplanaient au Ministère chaque jour. Puis, il l'entendit, le son de la céramique heurtant le sol de marbre, répandant ce qu'il présumait être du café très chaud. Il y eut quelques sursauts, mais tout le monde était si incroyablement étonné que personne ne pensa à sortir sa baguette. Draco décida qu'aucun Auror n'était présent, sinon cette erreur n'aurait pas été commise.

Draco continua à marcher vers le bureau de réception, son sourire satisfait toujours présent alors qu'il regardait à la petite sorcière derrière le comptoir. Son arrivée n'avait pas fait assez de perturbations pour prévenir la sorcière que quelqu'un approchait. Si elle l'avait vu marcher du point de tansplanage jusqu'à se tenir devant elle, elle aurait peut-être crié ou sortit sa baguette. Mais à la place, il dut, en fait, se racler sa gorge pour attirer son attention.

La sorcière parlait anxieusement dans ce qu'il semblait être un bandeau avec un bâton attaché qui atteignait le devant de sa tête pour s'arrêter en face de sa bouche. Draco observa alors qu'elle devenait plus troublée de parler dans le dispositif. Quand il racla sa gorge, la femme le regarda enfin et quand elle parut le reconnaître , son visage devint d'un blanc fantomatique rivalisant presque avec son propre teint. Draco continua de sourire satisfait, l'assurance rayonnant de chaque cellule de son corps. La sorcière était figée à son poste et elle ne pouvait que le regarder bouche bée. Draco pouvait sentir sa peur et cela l'enhardi.

Il posa avec désinvolture un bras sur le comptoir. « Bonjour mademoiselle » commença-t-il, souriant presque avec décontraction, comme s'il était sur le point de demander où il pouvait trouver les toilettes. Quand il parla, la sorcière tressaillit comme si elle avait été frappée. Ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'elle réalisait enfin l'impact de voir Draco Malfoy, le Draco Malfoy, debout en face d'elle, souriant satisfait et lui parlant. A elle. Ce qu'il dit fut:

« Pouvez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît, informer Mr Potter qu'il a un entrant ?»


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour !_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre de cette traduction. Merci également à ceux qui la suivent. Merci à mes deux premières reviews !_

 _keloush : Oui, le début est très intéressant et je trouve que l'auteur amène bien l'intrigue. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture ! :)_

 _magathelle : Merci, je sais je fais des fautes mais j'essaye de les limiter, je n'ai pas encore de bêta... L'effet Draco ? Oui très certainement :p_

 _Donc voilà le chapitre 2 '' The Unbreakable Vow''. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Le serment inviolable**_

La sorcière cligna des yeux, 23 fois ( Draco compta), avant d'assimiler ce qu'il avait dit. Elle bégaya et fut incapable de cacher sa surprise. Elle tripota quelques papiers sur son bureau, puis elle se tourna vers son associé et lui dit qu'elle reviendrait vite.

« Par là, s'il-vous-plaît.» dit-elle. Elle s'éloigna de son bureau et lui demanda de la suivre, bien que Draco sache que c'était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie. Quand ils atteignirent les ascenseurs, la femme se retourna nerveusement. « Hum, je suis désolée, mais, la sécurité vous savez. J'ai bien peur d'avoir à vous demander votre baguette.»

Draco sourit encore une fois moqueur et tira sa lisse baguette d'ébène de la poche de ses robes. Il regarda sa baguette, puis la femme, avant de la lui tendre. Sa main trembla alors qu'elle la levait doucement pour la prendre, puis elle la fourra dans une des poches intérieures de ses robes. Elle se retourna et appuya sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur. Quand il arriva, ils y entrèrent, et la sorcière pressa le bouton pour le niveau 2.

Ils voyagèrent en silence, le sensation de peur émanant de la jeune femme augmenta sensiblement dû au fait d'être dans un espace clos avec Draco. Il l'étudia: elle était petite (menue) et avait des cheveux bruns lisses qui avaient été rassemblés en un chignon serré à l'arrière de sa tête. Mis à part cela, elle était quelconque. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent finalement à l'étage voulu, elle courut pratiquement hors de l'ascenseur. Elle reprit son souffle et puis commença à marcher le long du couloir.

Draco n'avait jamais été au Ministère auparavant, et il se tint occupé en regardant tout autour de lui. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la porte sur laquelle était marqué « Quartier général des Aurors ». la sorcière ouvrit la porte et entra en précédant Draco. Elle marcha directement vers un bureau situé à l'opposé de la porte. Il était content que la plupart de Aurors soient en train de déjeuner: personne ne remarqua vraiment Draco.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une une porte de bois brune et unie. La femme leva une main, hésita, puis toqua.

« Oui ? » dit une voix fatiguée.

« M-Mr Potter. Vous avez un Entrant, monsieur. »

Il n'y eut aucun son pendant un moment, puis un lourd soupir suivi de « Avez-vous eu un nom ? »

« Non, mais vous le reconnaîtrez. »

« Très bien. Faites le entrer. » La sorcière fit un geste, indiquant à Draco d'entrer dans le bureau. Il ouvrit la porte et fit un pas à l'intérieur.

Harry fit tomber sa boisson lorsque le profil de Draco se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Malfoy ! » dit-il.

« Bonjour Harry. » dit Draco vivement, observant avec amusement le café qui recouvrait lentement les papiers sur le bureau d'Harry.

« Hum, merci Donna. » dit Harry à la sorcière effrayée. Elle partit sans avoir besoin de plus d'encouragements. «Assis-toi . » dit-il à Malfoy, sortant sa baguette et réparant le carnage sur son bureau.

Draco s'assit. Chaque mouvement qu'il faisait disait à Harry qu'il était supérieur, plus intelligent, et qu'il avait le dessus.

« Que fais-tu ici, Malfoy ? » demanda Harry prudemment.

Draco sourit moqueur « N'as-tu pas entendu la gentille demoiselle ? Je suis un Entrant. »

« Oui, j'ai entendu » dit sèchement Harry. Il savait ce qu'était un Entrant et c'est pour cela qu'il avait fait tomber son café. Draco Malfoy était là pour se rendre. Il demanderait quelque chose en retour, bien évidemment, comme le faisait l'arrangement que le Ministère gardé avec tous les Entrants. Puis lui, Harry, devrait peser l'offre de Draco avec Draco lui-même pour déterminer si l'échange était acceptable.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Je veux partir. »

Harry ne put s'en empêcher, il laissa sa mâchoire tomber. « Partir ? »

« Oui, Potter, c'est ce que j'ai dit: partir. »

« Partir d'où ? »

Draco soupira et commença à enlever la poussière inexistante de son manteau. « Ma situation actuelle. »

Harry s'assit rudement dans sa chaise. Draco Malfoy était assit en face de lui, agissant comme s'il s'était arrêté juste pour discuter avec un ancien ami et lui dire qu'il voulait arrêter d'être un Mangemort.

« Tu ne peux pas juste arrêter d'être un Mangemort, Malfoy. »

« Juste parce que personne n'a réussi à le faire ne veux pas dire que c'est impossible. »

« Mais, pourquoi ? » bafouilla Harry. Des scénarios commençaient à affluer dans son esprit, incluant Malfoy, ruse et mort. « Je pensais que tu aimais provoquer terreur et tourments partout où tu allais, avoir les personnes trembler quand elles voyaient ton visage ou quand elles entendaient ton nom. »

« Ah, Potter, je ne savais pas que tu gardais un si bon œil sur moi. » dit Draco. Il souleva un cadre photo du bureau d'Harry. Comme il s'y attendait, c'était une photo d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, ils se faisaient des signes et s'enlaçaient, vêtus de la tenue de remise des diplômes de Poudlard. Il sourit d'un air moqueur.

« Je suis heureux de ne pas avoir eu à passer par toutes ces absurdités. » dit Draco.

Harry récupéra la photo de Draco. « Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-il énervé.

« Cela ne concerne que moi. »

« Eh bien, si je savais, cela ferait avancer les choses un peu plus en douceur. » dit Harry. Draco resta cependant silencieux, au grand désarroi d'Harry « Bien, ne sois pas coopératif. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne jetterais tout simplement pas à Azkaban ? »

Draco remua un doigt au visage d'Harry. « Unh unh Potter. Je suis un Entrant. Il y a des règles pour ce genre de choses et nous avons des négociations à faire. » Il se rassit sur sa chaise et passa avec désinvolture ses bras derrière sa tête. « En outre, j'ai déjà choisi l'île sur laquelle je me retirerais à l'âge avancé de 20 ans, peut-être 21. »

A ce moment-là, la porte d'Harry s'ouvrit et une sorcière aux cheveux bruns entra sans relever la tête de la pile de papiers qu'elle portait. « Salut Harry, je me demandais si ça ne te dérangerais pas de signer quelques trucs pour moi-oh » Elle releva la tête quand elle sentit une autre présence dans la pièce.

Draco n'avait pas besoin de regarder la fille pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir que l'homme aux cheveux blonds dans le bureau d'Harry n'était nul autre que Draco Malfoy.

« Harry je reviendrais. » dit-elle et elle commença à sortir à reculons du bureau, faisant attention à ne pas quitter l'arrière de la tête de Malfoy, peu importe le reste, au cas où il ferait un mouvement soudain.

« Non, Hermione, entre. Assis-toi s'il-te-plaît. » dit Harry en faisant un geste vers l'autre chaise vacante du bureau.

Elle regarda son ami pendant un instant avec de grands yeux avant d'obéir. Chaque cellule de son corps lui criait de courir, de s'éloigner autant que possible de Malfoy. Mais à la place, elle s'assit silencieusement.

« Malfoy, ici, est un Entrant. »

Hermione ne dit rien et refusa de regarder Malfoy, elle savait ce qu'un Entrant était et elle ne pouvait pas pourquoi il se rendrait.

Draco refusa également de regarder Hermione. Il continua d'observer Harry s'agiter sur un bibelot sur son bureau

« Négociations Potter. » dit-il finalement, espérant ramener Harry à la présente discussion.

« Tu veux négocier ? Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que nous négocierons avec des gens comme toi ? »

« J'ai accompli la moitié de l'arrangement, n'est ce pas ? Je suis entré au Ministère et je me suis rendu pour avoir un entretien avec toi. Mes intentions seront connues en temps voulu. »

« Tes intentions? T'es vraiment quelque chose, tu sais? Tu vas devoir nous en donner un grand nombre si tu espère rester un homme libre. » Draco continua à juste fixer Harry. « Des noms, Malfoy. Une liste de Mangemorts, leur alias, leur dossier financier, leur cachette, leur maison de secours. Absolument tout ce que tu sais sur ton peureux de maître et comment il travaille. »

Draco ricana. « Potter, n'agis pas comme si tu étais important et puissant, comme si tu étais tellement au-dessus des autres avec tes codes éthiques et ton brillant badge d'Auror. Dehors, dans le vrai monde, c'est le pouvoir qui fait tourner les choses et j'en ai en excès. Tu as juste ton brillant badge. » Puis, Draco lâcha un petit rire. « Serais-tu jaloux de ne pas avoir eu un brillant badge de Préfet ou de Préfet-en chef ? Même moi j'en ai eu un. »

Harry le regarda furieux. « Le pouvoir, c'est ça ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles ça ? Chasser des Moldus sans défense et tuer pour le sport ? J'appelle ça le mal, Malfoy, du pur mal. Et c'est tout ce que tu as toujours été et tout ce que tu seras. »

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent dangereusement et Harry fut forcé de se rappeler qu'il n'était plus le garçon qui se moquait de lui et lui envoyait des sorts relativement sans danger lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. C'était un Mangemort, le bras droit de Voldemort. Il pouvait probablement tuer Harry sur le champ s'il le voulait. Harry déglutit difficilement. Mais l'éclat de colère avait disparu et Harry se sentit plus confiant.

Draco se leva et regarda Harry dans les yeux. « Je te donnerais Voldemort. » Hermione sursauta et les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent. Draco s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise une fois de plus et continua nonchalant. « Et toute son organisation et ses opérations, excepté moi-même bien sûr. C'est cela, à moins que tu ne veuilles continuer d'argumenter sur qui est le meilleur à tel sujet et qui a le plus de fois attrapé le Vif d'or, ou pourquoi est-ce que ta tête est déformée ? »

« Les tours d'écoliers et les leurres ne marcheront plus, Malfoy. Tu devras faire mieux que ça. »

« Je sais, c'est pourquoi j'ai amené cela. » Un rouleau de parchemin se matérialisa sur le bureau de Harry.

Harry s'exclama surpris « Ils auraient dû prendre ta baguette ! »

« Ils l'ont fait. » dit Draco sûr de lui.

« Alors, comment as-tu fais ça ? » demanda Harry déconcerté.

Draco continua d'observer Harry avec un sourire en coin, entendu et suffisant. « Regarde le Potter, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. »

Harry prit le parchemin. C'était une liste de noms. Il parcourut la liste mais quand il arriva aux noms en C, ils commencèrent à disparaître. « Hey ! » dit-il en regardant Draco.

« C'est juste un échantillon de ce que j'ai à offrir.»

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Partir, je te l'ai dit. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mes raisons Potter. On commence à tourner en rond maintenant, non ? Tu as posé ces questions et j'y ai répondu. Pouvons nous commencer à discuter des conditions ? »

« Je ne suis pas très enclin à continuer cette conversation du tout, puisque tu refuses de me donner une quelconque information quant à ton but. »

Draco expira vivement. Il était frustré mais ne voulait pas le montrer. Harry était sa seule chance, il devait l'amener à l'écouter. Mais il devait le faire de manière à ce qu'Harry le croit.« Ce que je veux Potter, c'est partir d'ici, aujourd'hui, avec l'accord qu'un jour je quitterais l'Angleterre pour ne jamais y revenir. »

Harry ricana. « Cela m'étonnerais que tu échappes à Azkaban. »

« Oh, je n'ai aucune intention de passer du temps là-bas. » dit Draco, s'appuyant encore sur le dossier de sa chaise, les bras dans son dos. « Tu te souviens de mon île ? Je la nommerai d'après moi-même, bien évidemment. Peux-tu l'imaginer ? De blanches plages virginales, un horizon bleu étincelant. Un paradis tropical et que pour moi. »

« Malfoy, pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? Comment fais-je pour savoir que ce n'est pas un leurre ? »

« Tu n'as pas à me croire et il n'y a aucun moyen pour toi d'être sûr. » dit Draco, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. « Je peux partir d'ici tu sais. Cette offre n'est valable qu'une fois. Une fois que je suis parti, je suis parti et cette opportunité avec moi. »

« Tu ne peux pas partir. » dit Harry en essayant de paraître sûr de lui.

« Si, je peux: conformément aux règles du Ministère, si nous ne parvenons pas à un accord, j'ai le droit de rétracter mon offre, à savoir moi-même. »

Harry réfléchit un moment. « Je voudrais savoir où se trouve ton île. »

Draco rit. « Bien sûr. Je te laisserais un hamac suspendu entre deux palmiers pour quand tu viendras en visite. Un double si tu amène la Mme. »

Harry se tendit tout en fixant Malfoy et Hermione sembla revenir à la vie. Elle avait regardé Harry pendant tout ce temps et elle le vit se tendre. Ses yeux s'élargirent, puis elle regarda Draco ensuite, ses yeux revinrent sur Harry.

« Elle n'est pas au courant ? » dit Draco avec des yeux rieurs. « Brillant ! »

« Que veux-tu ? » dit sèchement Harry. « Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ça. »

« Décidément Potter, est-ce que t'asseoir à ce bureau a embrouillé ton cerveau ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, je veux partir. »

« En toute impunité ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Expression moldue. » dit Hermione, parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était assise. « Cela veut dire sans conséquences. »

« Eh bien, manifestement » dit Draco en roulant des yeux. « J'ai une vie très agitée devant moi: prendre soin de mon oiseau, m'asseoir sur ma plage,...»

« Oui, oui, ton île. Je le sais déjà. » Harry se tourna vers Hermione, ne s'étant seulement souvenu de sa présence quand elle avait parlé. « Hermione, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps, tu peux y aller. »

Elle acquiesça, reconnaissante de pouvoir atténuer la sensation de suffocation, due à la trop grande proximité de Malfoy. Elle était sur le point de tourner la poignée lorsque Draco s'adressa à elle.

« Granger, s'il-te-plaît, dis moi que tu n'es pas la secrétaire de Potter. » dit-il avec dégoût.

Hermione hérissa. « Pour ton information, je suis Auror. »

Draco ricana. « Je ne t'avais jamais imaginé en tant qu'Auror, Granger. Je suis déçu. »

Elle essaya de se souvenir qu'Harry arrangerait tout une fois qu'elle serait partie, qu'il s'occuperait du mauvais petit cochon assis dans son bureau. « Eh bien, Malfoy, tu te révèles être un faible, mauvais et mou automate, incapable de penser ou d'agir par lui-même. Ce qui exactement comment je _t_ 'avais imaginé. » Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quelque chose d'intelligent, elle ouvrit la porte presque en l'arrachant et sortit rapidement en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Malfoy lâcha un petit rire pour lui-même.

Harry lança un regard énervé à l'homme en face de lui. « Tu as tué ses parents Malfoy. »

« Je suis au courant. » dit-il doucement, aucune trace d'émotions présente sur son visage.

« Tu ne t'en soucies pas ? Du tout ? » dit Harry énervé.

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? »

« Tu ne te sens pas mal ? Jamais ? »

Draco fit un geste de la main d'un air dédaigneux. « Oh, si bien sûr. C'est cette agaçante petite chose qu'on m'a dit s'appeler conscience. Ce n'est pas un problème, vraiment: tu as juste à la faire taire un peu et puis elle s'en va. »

« Mais,..., tu la _connais_. Je sais que tu la déteste, mais ses parents n'ont pas pu être des visages sans nom la nuit où tu es allé à leur maison. »

« J'ai tué d'innombrables sorciers, sorcières et Moldus. Pourquoi compteraient-ils particulièrement pour moi ? »

Harry secoua la tête incrédule. « C'est Azkaban pour toi Malfoy. » Harry se rassit et ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir les formulaires de Négociations et d'Accords des Entrants, dans le but de déclarer sa sentence concernant l'infecte créature qui salissait l'espace de son bureau. Mais alors qu'il se penchait pour écrire, il se prit à regarder Malfoy.

Draco était devenu aussi pâle qu'un mort, ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il les passait dans ses cheveux. Toute la confidence et toute l'arrogance qu'il avait exposé étaient parties comme si elles n'avaient jamais été là dans un premier temps. A leur place, il y avait un fantôme terrifié, qui avait le même regard que si on lui avait été donné le Baiser du détraqueur.

« Tu as peur. » observa en passant Harry.

« Sacrément. »

Harry posa la plume et regarda de près Draco encore une fois. « Dis-moi la vérité Malfoy. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? De quoi as-tu peur ? »

Draco ne pouvait pas dire à Harry qu'il avait peur qu'Harry dise non. Tout son travail, ses efforts, sa planification pouvait être réduit à néant par un seul mot de l'Auror. Et attaché à tout son travail, il y avait les plans de Draco pour lui-même et maintenant le jugement d'Harry sur lui scellerai son destin.

« Je te promets que peut importe ce que tu me dises, cela restera entre nous, comme part de notre accord.» Draco ne parla toujours pas. Il regarda Harry et Harry remarqua ses yeux injectés de sang et vit à quel point il semblait complètement fatigué, si différent de l'homme qui avait paradé dans son bureau et avait agi comme le roi du monde. Harry soupira et envoya un message à Hermione, lui demandant de venir dans son bureau.

Elle arriva à la porte une minute plus tard, inquiète: elle savait que Draco n'était pas encore parti. « Oui, Harry ? » dit-elle, passant seulement la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Entre s'il-te-plaît. Ferme la porte derrière toi.» Hermione obéit à contrecœur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, ses épaules étaient effondrées et sa tête était entre ses mains comme dans un signe de défaite. Pendant un court instant, de la pitié passa à travers son esprit, mais elle disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Puis, elle se sentit fière, fière d'Harry pour l'avoir brisé.

« Hermione, j'ai besoin que tu sois notre Enchaîneuse. » Elle resta bouche-bée. Draco releva la tête immédiatement pour regarder Harry et Hermione vit le visage qui allait avec le corps abattu qu'elle avait vu quand elle était entrée dans la pièce. Une personne entièrement différente était assis là où elle avait laissé un arrogant Mangemort.

« Harry, non, ne fais pas ça. » implora-t-elle. Faire un Serment Inviolable avec Draco Malfoy ne pouvait pas se terminer bien.

Draco sentit l'espoir filer à travers lui alors qu'il regardait Harry dans les yeux.

« C'est bon Hermione. Fais-moi confiance. »

« J'ai confiance en _toi._ » dit-elle, regardant Draco, disant ainsi à Harry que c'était en celui-ci qu'elle n'avait pas confiance.

« Hermione, j'ai besoin que tu fasses ça. »

« Pourquoi moi ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Parce que tu es la seule qui sache qu'il est ici et moins il y a de personne au courant, meilleur c'est, je pense. » dit-il en regardant Draco qui acquiesça.

« Il y a sûrement d'autres personnes qui l'ont vu rentrer ici. » protesta-t-elle.

Harry la regarda implorant « Hermione, s'il-te-plaît. J'ai besoin que _tu_ le fasses.»

Contre son meilleur jugement, contre toutes les cellules de son corps qui criaient, elle soupira et dit « D'accord. Mais je pense officiellement que c'est une mauvaise idée.»

Harry soupira de soulagement. « Noté. » dit-il. Lui et Draco serrèrent leur main droite, bien qu'hésitants, comme s'ils avaient tous deux peur que la maladie transportée par l'autre s'étende. Hermione plaça sa baguette sur leur main jointes et marmonna: « _Infragilis Votum_. »

« Moi, Harry Potter, ne répéterai rien de ce qui sera dit entre toi , Draco Malfoy, et moi-même au cours des prochaines heures. » La première langue de feu encercla leur main. « Cela restera entre nous jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles le divulguer. » La seconde flamme rejoignit la première. « Et seulement toi peut lever le Serment à n'importe quel moment. » La troisième langue rencontra les deux autres, formant le brûlant serpent.

« _Opus_ » dit Hermione, pour sceller le Serment. Le serpent brilla avec éclat pendant un instant, puis disparut.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Je posterai toutes les deux semaines, ce qui me laisse le temps de correctement traduire et de tenir les délais._

 _Le titre du chapitre 1 vient de l'épisode 1 de la deuxième saison de la série Alias. En français, le titre de l'épisode a été traduit par '' Ennemie Intime ''._

 _J'ai vraiment eu des problèmes pour traduire cette notion de ' Walk-In'. J'espère que c'est compréhensible et français._

 _À dans deux semaines !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour !_

 _Pour le second chapitre, j'ai reçu deux reviews, l'une d'elle était négative. Sachez que j'accepte tous types de commentaires du moment qu'il est justifié. Si vous n'avez pas aimé, dites le moi mais dites moi surtout ce que vous n'avez pas apprécié._

 _keloush: Les choses sérieuses commencent. Merci pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! :)_

 _Voilà le chapitre 3 " Do Not Pass, Go" que keloush a corrigé._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Ne passe pas, va**_

Les hommes relâchèrent leur prise, avides de briser le contact. Draco se sentait comme s'il pouvait respirer pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Harry allait l'écouter.

« Merci Hermione. » dit Harry. « Tu peux partir. »

« Mais, comment saurais-je si tu brises le Serment ? »

« Le sort le saura. »

Elle voulait rester. Manifestement quelque chose d'important allait se passer. Mais Draco la regardait, des dagues dans les yeux, donc elle lui retourna son regard furieux et quitta la pièce pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione regardait Harry conduire Draco hors de son bureau. L'habituel sourire moqueur et la confiante parade étaient de retour ; l'autre homme qu'elle avait vu dans le bureau de Harry, le fantôme, avait disparu. Bien que les Aurors soient revenus du déjeuner, la plupart d'entre eux était en réunion et seulement quelques-uns furent capable d'apercevoir Harry menant Draco à travers le bureau, la baguette dirigée vers son dos. Harry capta le regard d'Hermione et lui indiqua qu'il voulait qu'elle le suive.

Elle se précipita hors de son bureau et marcha rapidement dans le couloir où elle dut courir pour les rattraper. Ni Harry, ni Draco ne dirent un mot et elle remarqua qu'Harry avait rangé sa baguette. Harry les mena à l'ascenseur qu'ils prirent jusqu'au plus bas niveau, encore en-dessous des anciens tribunaux où Harry avait un jour été jugé. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir froid et humide, ils étaient seuls.

« Hermione, Malfoy va passer quelques temps à Azkaban. J'ai besoin que tu l'y emmènes et que tu l'y fasses admettre. »

« Moi ? » demanda-t-elle, troublée à l'idée de marcher la longue route remplie de couloirs souterrains avec le Mangemort pour compagnie. Draco lui fit un sourire en coin machiavélique, s'amusant clairement de sa gêne.

« Oui, Hermione. Je dois voir Fol-Œil et m'occuper de quelques trucs. Il est important que cela soit pris en main le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible. »

« Ok. » dit-elle nerveusement, anxieuse de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux ennemis.

Harry lui tendit un morceau de parchemin. « Donne ça aux gardiens. Cela contient mes instructions. Je vais aussi te demander d'aller quelques fois à Azkaban pour recueillir ses déclarations. Ne t'inquiète pas, » ajouta Harry quand il vit l'air sur le visage d'Hermione, « il ne peut rien te faire. Tant par cet accord et parce que je lui ai lancé autant de sorts dont je me souvenais pour l'empêcher de te toucher.

« Pas que je le voudrais. » marmonna Draco sous sa barbe mais assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

Hermione inspira profondément pour essayer de stabiliser son cœur emballé. Elle ne put qu'acquiescer.

Harry prit ses épaules dans ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux. « Merci Hermione, je suis sérieux. Je sais que c'est difficile. Ce sera bientôt fini. » dit-il trop bas pour que Draco entende. Elle acquiesça encore une fois, plaçant un air déterminé sur son visage. Harry les quitta dans le couloir.

Hermione le regarda partir. Quand elle ne put plus entendre le son de l'ascenseur, elle se retourna et commença à descendre le long couloir menant au point de transplanage pour Azkaban. « Allez la fouine. » dit-elle. Elle l'entendit commencer à la suivre mais doucement. « Plus vite ou je te lance un sort.»

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant 15 minutes. Draco commençait à devenir anxieux à propos de l'espace noir et clos quand il vit de la lumière. Ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce, à peine assez grande pour eux deux. Elle lui fit face et il sourit d'un air moqueur en voyant à quel point elle n'était pas à l'aise.

« Ne dis pas un mot ou je te touche » menaça-t-elle. Une part de lui avait envie de rire mais elle était si en colère qu'il se figura qu'elle pensait réellement que cela le dérangerait. Il roula des yeux et détourna son regard.

« Euh, bonjour vous, Mlle Granger, où allez-vous ? » demanda une voix rieuse venant de nulle part. Puis, une tête de cheveux blanc surgit à travers une fenêtre derrière la tête de Draco, attachée à un petit et musclé sorcier qui avait une lueur dans ses yeux disant qu'il avait été laissé trop longtemps dans le noir. Il était assis dans ce qui semblait être une régie mais il n'y avait qu'un seul gros bouton vert.

« Où pensez-vous ? » dit-elle sèchement, ne s'amusant à aucun moment de l'humour qu'il trouvait dans sa question alors qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lieu où cet unique point d'arrêt pouvait les emmener.

« Oui, ça sera Azkaban alors. Accrochez-vous bien ! » Il leur fit un sourire fou et il appuya en jubilant sur le bouton.

Après l'inconfortable sensation qui accompagne le transplanage, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce similaire à celle qu'ils avaient quitté. Hermione mena Draco à travers un autre couloir. Ils marchèrent 20 minutes dans un silence agonisant avant d'arriver à la fin du tunnel qui entrecoupait un chemin. Une voiture apparut en face deux et ils montèrent à l'intérieur. Un petit sorcier avec des yeux blancs était assis dans la voiture. « C'est pour où ? » demanda-t-il.

Ces personnes ont un sens de l'humour écœurant, pensa Hermione. Mais bon, ils emmènent les condamnés vers un lieu de pure horreur, donc on pouvait supposer qu'ils devenaient un peu tordu de l'esprit. « Au Chemin de Traverse. Où pensez-vous ? » dit-elle sèchement. Le sorcier lâcha un petit rire et secoua sa tête. La voiture commença à rouler, doucement d'abord puis à une vitesse ridicule. Draco pensa qu'il serait malade avec ses constants soubresauts.

Quand ils atteignirent une partie relativement lisse du chemin, Draco regarda Hermione qui regardait partout sauf vers lui. « As-tu peur de moi Granger ? »

Elle se tourna pour le regarder de haut en bas. Il était certainement intimidant, avec le désagréable air sur son visage qui était son constant compagnon et la manière dont il se tenait qui irradiait de puissance et de supériorité. Mais elle valait mieux. « Pas le moins du monde. » dit-elle méprisante et elle se tourna pour fixer encore une fois le mur.

« Pourquoi non ? Tu devrais vraiment l'être. » dit-il avec désinvolture, se ré-appuyant contre le bord de la carriole, l'appâtant avec ses mots.

« Parce que je peux voir à travers ton petit numéro, celui que tu continues à jouer depuis qu'on se connaît. Je sais qu'au fond, tu n'es qu'un petit garçon effrayé dont son père ne lui a jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. »

Le masque d'indifférence de Draco tomba instantanément, remplacé par de la pure furie. Il se pencha aussi près d'Hermione qu'il le put sans vraiment la toucher. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage et voir la lueur énervée dans ses yeux. « Ne me parle plus jamais de mon père, tu m'entends ? » siffla-t-il à travers ses dents serrées. « Si tu le fais, je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais reparler. Tu ne sais rien de ce que tu dis et si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, tu la fermeras. »

Hermione recula face à ses mots mais elle refusa de détourner son regard. Elle le soutint jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde ailleurs pour reprendre son passe-temps : regarder le mur. Puis elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Ok, pensa t-elle, peut-être qu'une petite part d'elle avait peur de lui.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence. Puis, Draco parla encore, légèrement, comme si l'éclat à propos de son père ne s'était jamais passé.

« Je parie que tu t'interroges sur ce dont Potter et moi avons parlé. »

« Tu ne peux pas supporter le silence, Malfoy ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. « Peu importe. »

Il y eut plus de silence.

« C'est dommage que Potter ne puisse pas te raconter » parla-t-il avec une voix traînante. « Bien sûr, je pourrais te raconter, tu sais. Tout ce que tu aurais à faire c'est ...»

« Épargne-moi Malfoy. Vraiment, je préférerais plutôt ne pas savoir. »

« Comme tu veux » dit-il.

Hermione regarda le mur, sa bouche fermement close, refusant de mordre à l'hameçon. Ils voyagèrent le reste de la route en silence. Elle passa son temps à penser à ce dont il voulait qu'elle le supplie : ce dont lui et Harry avaient discuté. Elle se souvenait entendre distinctement Malfoy dire qu'il n'avait aucune intention de passer du temps à Azkaban, et pourtant, l'y voilà conduit littéralement. Sa curiosité était si grande qu'elle pensait qu'elle pourrait exploser. Mais attends juste, se dit-elle, Harry te donnera des détails plus tard. Mais le ferait-il ? Il avait ce Serment qu'il avait fait, peut-être qu'il serait incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Malfoy était le seul à connaître l'information qu'elle voulait. Mais sa fierté était plus forte que sa curiosité et Hermione se résigna à la possibilité de ne jamais savoir. Elle se réconforta en sachant qu'Harry avait le contrôle de la situation, quelle qu'elle soit.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de leur destination, la conduite devint plus inconfortable. Quand ils sortirent de la voiture, Draco dut stabiliser son estomac avant de pouvoir avancer.

« N'aurait-on pas pu juste transplaner ? » demanda-t-il avec humeur.

« Désolée, cela n'aurait aucun sens, non ? Autoriser le Transplanage dans une prison. Vraiment Malfoy, même moi je pensais que tu étais plus intelligent que ça. »

Il eut un air sinistre mais ne dit rien. Il ne s'embêta pas à montrer que bien évidemment il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans une prison. Il s'était simplement plaint de tout le travail que cela requiert pour arriver ici.

Hermione et Draco marchèrent le long d'un autre couloir et finalement arrivèrent dans une petite pièce carrée où deux gardes étaient assis à lire la Gazette.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Draco.

« La sécurité » répondit Hermione, tendant aux gardes les papiers qu'Harry avait envoyé avec elle. Elle examina la pièce et vit le rideau d'intimité et elle fut soudainement tout à fait contente d'être celle qui l'amenait ici. Elle regarda Draco avec une expression d'allégresse tellement bizarre qu'elle lui rappela à quoi le chat du Cheshire ressemblerait. Il trembla. Puis Hermione parla.

« Déshabille-toi. » Malfoy devint blanc, enfin plus blanc, et ses yeux s'élargirent. Elle lui fit un sourire moqueur qui pouvait rivaliser avec les siens. « Derrière le paravent, bien sûr » dit-elle le plus innocemment et le plus doucereusement possible. Il la regarda furieux et alla derrière le rideau. « Et mets ça. » Elle lui tendit le typique uniforme de prison : pantalon et t-shirt gris. Il revint après quelques minutes.

« Mon Dieu, comme le puissant est tombé » plaisanta-t-elle en souriant.

« Je suis si content que cela t'amuse » dit-il en lui tendant des vêtements et sa cape.

« Oh, oui. Énormément » dit-elle. Elle donna ses vêtements au garde mais garda la cape. « Wouah, c'est vraiment une jolie cape, Malfoy. C'est si doux et fabriqué avec d'excellent tissus. » Elle fit toute une histoire en touchant le tissu et en examinant sa qualité. « Je pense que je vais la garder. Mon chat a besoin d'un nouvel endroit pour faire ses griffes. »

Elle sourit alors que ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs. « Cette cape vaut plus d'argent que tu n'en as jamais vu. »

Elle parut réfléchir grandement à propos de quelque chose. « Hum... alors peut-être que je la garderais pour moi. Ça ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe la touche ? Bien sûr, tu pourras la récupérer une fois que tu seras sorti. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, je ne suis pas sûre que tu pourras la rendre assez propre. »

Il continua à la regarder furieux. « Souviens-toi juste Granger que je ne serais pas ici pour très longtemps et nous allons nous revoir très, très vite. » Il sourit satisfait alors que son sourire s'atténuait un peu.

« C'est vrai » dit-elle en essayant de paraître inébranlable. « On se reverra bientôt. Mais je serais d'un côté de la glace et toi de l'autre. » Elle lui envoya un regard satisfait et puis se tourna pour parler aux gardes. Le chef des gardes signa les papiers de transfert et les rendit à Hermione.

« On s'en occupe à partir d'ici » dit-il en lui faisant un signe poli de la tête.

« Merci. N'hésitez pas à le malmener un peu » dit-elle réjouissante alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte pour rentrer au Ministère.

Le garde fronça ses sourcils. « Désolé Mlle Granger mais nous avons le strict ordre de veiller à ce qu'il reste indemne. Physiquement du moins. »

Draco lui rendit alors son air suffisant et lui fit un clin d'œil. « À plus Granger. »

Les gardes menèrent Draco Malfoy, l'homme le plus recherché de la communauté magique, dans Azkaban.

Dès que la porte se ferma derrière eux, les genoux d'Hermione lâchèrent et elle s'écroula au sol, tremblante. Elle respira plusieurs fois profondément avant de se redresser quand elle se sentit assez confiante ; et puis elle respira encore juste pour être sûre. Quand elle se sentit prête à se relever, elle le fit, collectant les parchemins qu'Harry avait envoyé avec Malfoy. Alors, elle prit le chemin du retour pour le Ministère, perdue dans ses pensées pendant la totalité du voyage.

Son esprit tourbillonnait à l'impact de voir Malfoy après tant d'années. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son visage, c'était durant la nuit où Dumbledore avait été tué. Enfin, en vérité, elle avait vu son visage sur d'innombrables affiches des recherchés, mais elles étaient toutes des photos du garçon de 16 ans. Aujourd'hui, elle avait vu l'homme qu'il était devenu, et étonnement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de changements. Elle le maudit d'avoir les bons gènes qui lui donnaient une peau sans imperfection et de parfaits cheveux. Mais, elle avait vu quelques changements, principalement dans les traits de son visage. Ils étaient plus durs, plus nets, avec plus de tranchant. Elle souhaita avoir regardé dans ses yeux pour étudier ce qu'elle y trouvait, mais elle aurait dû le fixer attentivement pendant qu'il l'autorisait à le faire ; et elle doutait hautement qu'il lui rende ce service avec enthousiasme.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, Hermione repassa mentalement les événements de la journée tandis qu'elle faisait le chemin du retour vers le Ministère. Rien n'avait de sens pour elle et elle était émotionnellement éreintée qu'elle décida de laisser son esprit somnoler pour le reste du trajet. Après 30 minutes, elle se trouva dans le dernier tunnel menant au Ministère. Elle appela l'ascenseur et le prit jusqu'au niveau 2 où elle alla directement dans le bureau d'Harry et s'assit lourdement sur une chaise.

« Hey » il demanda gentiment « Comment ça s'est passé ? Est ce qu'il t'a posé un quelconque problème ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, juste l'habituel numéro du « je suis plus saint que toi ». Rien que je ne pouvais pas gérer. Je l'ai repris, dans le bureau de sécurité également, et j'ai gardé sa cape.» Elle la leva pour qu'Harry la voit.

« Elle a l'air bien » dit-il.

« Oui. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais en faire, je l'ai prise juste pour tirer une réaction de sa part. »

« Est-ce que ça a marché ? »

« Oui » dit-elle avec un large sourire fatigué.

« Bien. »

Hermione tendit alors à Harry la paperasserie de Draco. « Tout est en ordre Harry. Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi tu as interdit aux gardes de s'amuser avec lui. Cela me semble parfaitement inoffensif. »

Harry rit doucement. « J'ai besoin de lui à son meilleur, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. »

Hermione se pencha sur le bureau d'Harry. « Harry, que peux-tu me dire sur ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? »

Harry regarda son amie. « Pas grand chose. Nous avons conclu un Accord, par la politique du Ministère, avec des termes et tout le reste. Fol-Œil l'a signé. Le reste te sera dit quand Malfoy le voudra. »

« Pourquoi voudrait-il me dire quoi que ce soit ? Qu'est ce qu'il a pu dire qui puisse dans un quelconque cas m'affecter ? »

Harry haussa les épaules en la regardant du coin de l'œil. « Il te le dira s'il le veut, bien que je ne pense pas qu'il soit très enthousiaste sur ce point. Il aura quelques opportunités de te parler de ce qui a été dit sous Serment puisque tu dois aller le voir de temps à autre. »

Elle gémit. « Oh, vraiment Harry ? Personne d'autre ne peut y aller ? »

« Non, je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas possible. J'apprécie vraiment, vraiment ça Hermione. Je t'en dois une grosse, d'accord ? Dis-le juste et je le ferai pour toi. »

Elle le regarda sceptiquement puis sourit. « Ok Harry, mais je tirerai profit de cette faveur. »

« Quand tu veux » dit-il chaudement. Puis il soupira. « Je suis épuisé. Ça a été...un jour incroyable. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que Draco Malfoy allait entrer dans mon bureau aujourd'hui, je l'aurais envoyé à Ste Mangouste pour un bilan du cerveau. »

« Je sais. Donc, est-ce que quelqu'un en a parlé ? »

« Eh bien, quelques-uns d'entre eux sont venus pour demander ce qu'il se passait. Mais je leur ai dit le moins possible mais avec l'assurance que tout allait bien et que tout était une bonne affaire pour le Ministère. »

« Quand dois-je y retourner ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis de demain ? » dit-il en baissant vivement la tête pour éviter ( peu importe sa nature) ce qu'elle aurait pu lui jeter à la tête.

« Demain ? Mais j'ai tellement de travail avec mes autres missions, Harry. Comment est-ce que je fais pour le caser ? »

« Considère cela comme ta première mission à partir de maintenant. Si tu dois travailler sur autre chose, je te le ferai savoir. Pour le moment, Malfoy est la chose la plus importante que nous avons. »

Elle acquiesça. « Ok Harry. Puisque tu dis que je le dois. »

« Merci, vraiment. Maintenant, rentre chez toi et passe une bonne soirée. »

« Toi aussi. On se voit demain Harry. »

Il lui fit un signe de la main tandis qu'elle quittait son bureau, puis il s'assit et sortit l'Accord des Entrants qu'il avait passé avec Malfoy. Il le lut encore une fois pour l'aider à le convaincre que cela était vrai, puis il le charma pour n'être lisible que par lui uniquement et le mit dans une enveloppe blanche qu'il scella pour que seulement lui (et dans un cas de situation désespérée Hermione) puisse l'ouvrir. Il savait qu'elle était capable de briser le charme sur l'accord faisant de lui le seul lecteur acceptable. Puis il rangea l'enveloppe dans ses robes et prit lui-même le chemin de la maison.


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou ! Voilà le quatrième chapitre . Merci à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Through the Looking Glass**_

Le jour suivant, Hermione alla à Azkaban en premier pour en finir avec et tenter de sauver une sorte de bonne journée. Harry ne lui avait rien dit à propos de ce qu'elle avait à demander et avait indiqué que Malfoy saurait quoi faire.

Quand Hermione arriva et demanda à le voir, elle fut menée dans une petite pièce. Elle était divisée en deux par un épais mur de verre, la moitié pour le prisonnier et l'autre pour le visiteur. Le côté du visiteur avait quelques chaises à peu près confortables mais celui du prisonnier ne comportait qu'une chaise dure en métal.

Draco était déjà assis dans sa moitié de la pièce, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, fronçant légèrement des sourcils. Il leva son regard quand Hermione entra et ses yeux se rétrécirent quand il remarqua qu'elle portait sa cape.

Hermione capta son regard et lui sourit sardoniquement. Elle fit un grand spectacle en retirant la cape et en la jetant distraitement sur le dos d'une chaise, s'assurant d'en laisser une partie toucher le sol. Puis, elle s'assit sur l'autre chaise et le regarda.

« Tu vois ? » dit-elle « La vitre. Toi. » montra-t-elle du doigt. « Moi. Ta porte te ramène à ta cellule, ma porte mène à la liberté. » Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté et le considéra. « Comment as-tu dormi ? J'étais blottie au chaud dans mon confortable lit avec de doux draps et oreillers. » Draco ne la regarda qu'avec peu d'intérêt. « Comment est la nourriture ? Voyons voir, hier soir j'ai mangé du poulet rôti avec une sauce à la crème sur du couscous et des asperges sur le côté. Et pour le petit-déjeuner j'ai pris du porridge avec des toasts et du jus d'orange. » Il ne dit toujours rien, mais elle pouvait voir que sa façade commençait à faiblir, si seulement très légèrement.

« Et j'ai pris une bonne, longue et chaude douche ce matin. J'ai dû rester pendant au moins 10 minutes à ne rien faire d'autre que laisser la chaleur relaxer mes muscles. » Draco retroussa ses lèvres mais autrement il ne fit aucun signe qu'il écoutait. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'écouter ce qu'elle disait. « Qu'ai-je fait d'autre hier soir ? Eh bien, si tu dois tout savoir, j'ai pris un dessert : de la glace, ma préférée. Et je me suis pelotonnée en face de ma télé, c'est une boîte moldue qui montre des images avec des sons et j'ai regardé mon film préféré. »

Draco la regardait maintenant et cligna des yeux. Quelque chose dans son expression sembla s'adoucir mais quand il parla, ses mots étaient aussi durs que la glace. « Ferme-la, veux-tu ! Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je n'en ai vraiment rien à faire de ce que tu fais de ton temps libre et je n'en ai certainement rien à faire que ta nuit ait été meilleure que la mienne. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à passer des moments exceptionnels ici, donc arrête de parader comme un paon gonflé et passe au-dessus de ça. Tu es là pour travailler, donc fais-le. Abandonne d'essayer de m'attirer dans une bataille d'esprits parce que, très franchement, tu serais dépassée. »

Elle le regarda furieux. « Une bataille d'esprits ? Avec toi ? » se moqua-t-elle. « Pour entrer dans un tel type d'engagement, les deux parties ont besoin de commencer avec au moins des niveaux comparables d'intelligence pour que le combat vaille la peine d'y entrer dans un premier lieu. Et puisque tu n'as aucun esprit, il n'y aurait aucun intérêt n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco pouvait tolérer beaucoup de choses de sa part, surtout que c'était son idée, son plan et qu'elle était cruciale dans sa réussite. Il savait qu'il allait devoir être patient et qu'il ne devait pas la laisser, elle ou Harry, entrer en lui. Une blague faite sur le sang pouvait être facilement gérée car il savait où il se tenait par rapport à ce problème. Cependant, ils ne le savaient pas, ce qui ferait une intéressante expérience si le sujet venait à être soulevé. Les surnoms qu'ils pouvaient lui donner, glisseraient sur lui comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. Ses railleries, moqueries et piques seraient absorbées dans le but de voir cela finir. Car rien ne l'empêcherait de parvenir à ses fins, rien n'était plus important.

Mais l'appeler non-intelligent était quelque chose d'entièrement différent. Ce n'était pas juste une pique ou un coup, parce qu'il était intelligent et il le savait. Il se leva calmement, toujours dans le contrôle de lui-même, sauf peut-être quand son père était mentionné et s'approcha de la vitre. « Tu penses être très intelligente, n'est-ce pas ? Juste parce que tu étais la première de la classe et le toutou des professeurs ? Eh bien, dis-moi Granger, est-ce que quelqu'un s'en soucie vraiment ? Honnêtement, combien de personnes au travail s'écarte de ton chemin dans les couloirs et te regarde avec des yeux remplis de crainte parce que tu as été Préfète-en-chef ? » Il cracha le dernier mot comme s'il laissait un goût amer dans sa bouche. « Ça ne représente rien dans le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que ça t'avantage ? Tu n'es qu'une Aurore, juste une foutue Aurore. » Il la regarda avec un air dégoûté sur le visage. « Bien que je ne pourrais pas moins me préoccuper de ce que tu étais devenue, tu me déçois toujours. » Il la regarda furieux pendant une autre seconde, puis il retourna à la chaise et reprit sa précédente position.

Hermione était blessée par ses mots, plus profondément qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Devenir une Aurore n'était pas l'ambition de sa vie, ce n'était pas non plus quelque chose qu'elle avait envisagé avant que le fait que Voldemort ne partait pas devenait furieusement réel. Elle avait suivi Ron et Harry dans l'entraînement accéléré offert par le Ministère parce qu'elle ne se serait pas séparée des deux jeunes hommes, ayant promis à elle-même et à Harry qu'ils seraient tous les trois ensemble pour vaincre les épreuves.

Elle lutta contre les larmes de frustration qui menaçaient de se montrer dans le coin de ses yeux. Bien sûr, elle ne se souciait pas du fait qu'elle l'avait déçu, mais ce qu'il avait dit avait touché un nerf en elle qui était encore trop vif pour supporter de telles injures sans causer de peine. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder, de peur que les larmes ne gagnent leur bataille.

« Écris » dit Draco fermement. « Aberdeen Scott, Adderly Mark -»

« Attends, que fais tu ? »

« Je te donne les informations que tu es venue chercher. Agg Wilton -»

« Attends » dit Hermione, tapant dans son sac pour du parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre. Quand elle les trouva, elle fit apparaître une table et commença à copier les noms qu'il lui avait déjà donné.

Draco la regarda avec un infime amusement, puis reprit là où il s'était arrêté quand elle parut prête à ce qu'il continue. « Andrews Derrick...»

Pendant deux bonnes heures, Hermione ne fit rien d'autre qu'écrire et Draco ne fit rien d'autre que donner une liste de noms de familles suivis des prénoms. Peu importe à quel point la main d'Hermione devint fatiguée, elle refusa d'arrêter d'écrire et de demander une pause.

« Zabini Blaise, Zabini Stephano, Malfoy Draco. » Hermione attendit qu'il continua, mais quand aucun autre nom ne fut donné, elle le regarda. Il était simplement en train de l'observer. « Je suis hors du classement, bien sûr. »

Hermione regarda la liste de noms. Il devait y en avoir des centaines et elle avait été plus qu'étonnée quand elle avait compris qu'il lui donnait les noms par ordre alphabétique. C'était vers '' Crabbe Vincent'' que cela la frappa. Comment était-il capable de faire cela ? Elle le regardait maintenant, cherchant un indice quant à la manière dont il avait emmagasiné les informations. Rien ne lui sauta aux yeux : il portait l'uniforme gris de la prison, assis avec désinvolture sur une chaise. Il n'y avait rien dans ses mains, rien qu'elle pouvait voir. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il ait mémorisé tous ces noms dans l'ordre alphabétique, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je donnerais la liste à Harry » dit-elle, remettant ses affaires dans son sac. Puis elle s'étira sur sa chaise et se leva pour partir.

« Granger » dit Draco, rendant clair par son ton qu'il détestait parler avec elle.

Hermione le regarda à peine en réponse.

« Est-ce que... il fait beau... aujourd'hui ? Ou bien pleut-il ? »

Sa question était inattendue. Pourquoi poserait-il une question à propos du temps ? Pourquoi dans le monde, s'en souciait-il ? Puis elle regarda la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient et pensa à tout ce qu'elle avait vu depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la prison la veille. Elle ne se rappela pas avoir vu de fenêtres.

« Il pleut » mentit-elle. Elle prit ensuite sa cape et l'enroula autour d'elle avec un geste théâtral dramatique et quitta la pièce. Elle informa le garde de l'autre côté de la porte qu'ils avaient fini et elle retourna doucement au Ministère.

Elle se dirigea directement vers le bureau d'Harry mais Seamus Finnigan, qui travaillait au Département des Transports Magiques, l'arrêta et la complimenta sur sa cape. Elle se força à sourire et à le remercier poliment. Elle grogna intérieurement, bien évidemment la cape de Malfoy serait la chose la plus élégante de ce qui se portait dans le bureau puisqu'elle coûtait probablement l'équivalent d'un mois entier de salaire.

Quand elle entra dans le bureau d'Harry, elle sourit, fatiguée mais chaudement. « Bonjour Harry » dit-elle.

« Salut, comment ça s'est passé ? Tu as eu des problèmes ? »

« Non, tiens » dit-elle en lui tendant la liste de Malfoy.

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent alors qu'il examinait les pages, manifestement impressionné par la quantité de noms. « Qu'a-t-il dit ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien d'important. Il a listé ces noms, nous avons échangé quelques piques. Oh, il a demandé si dehors il faisait beau ou s'il pleuvait. »

Harry lui fit un air interrogateur, auquel elle ne put que hausser les épaules.

« Merci Hermione. Je déteste avoir à t'imposer ça si vite mais j'ai besoin que tu y retournes demain. J'ai besoin de plus d'informations que ces noms. »

Elle s'assit brutalement. Cela lui avait demandé toute sa force pour passer juste deux heures aujourd'hui avec Malfoy et l'idée d'y retourner si vite était terrorisant. « Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi lui ? » gémit-elle doucement en reposant sa tête entre ses mains. Elle lutta encore une fois contre les larmes de frustration qu'elle sentait venir. La nuit précédente avait été difficile pour elle. Le meurtrier de ses parents avait simplement fanfaronné dans son lieu de travail, demandant qu'il lui soit accordé la liberté. Bien sûr, il leur avait promis de leur donner leur plus grand ennemi, mais il l'avait fait d'une manière tellement _Malfoy_. Elle avait encore fait cet horrible rêve, à propos de la nuit où elle avait retrouvé ses parents assassinés dans sa maison. Elle avait fait ce rêve pendant des mois après qu'ils aient été tués, seulement, cette fois dans le rêve, _il l_ 'attendait également. C'était complètement nouveau. Et elle se réveilla d'un sommeil solide, maintenant totalement réveillée, au petit matin. Elle ne pouvait pas se rendormir. En vérité, elle avait menti deux fois à Malfoy : à propos du temps et de sa bonne nuit de sommeil.

« Juste une minute » dit Harry et il jeta un sort de silence sur son bureau, puis un autre et finalement, une sécurité qui ferait se souvenir soudainement à quiconque approcherait le bureau qu'il avait une importante note sur le bureau qui nécessitait une réponse. Puis, il murmura, paranoïaque malgré ses précautions. « C'est parce que personne ne sait qu'il est venu ici. »

Hermione murmura en retour, se sentant un peu bête d'avoir actuellement à le dire à voix haute. « Harry, des tas de gens l'ont vu entrer ici. »

« Ils ont subi l'Oubliette. Ceci est énorme Hermione. Il n'y a que toi et moi qui sommes au courant, plus Fol-Œil. J'ai réussi à le convaincre que j'avais besoin de toi sur ce cas. » Elle était stupéfiée. Le Ministère jetait l'Oubliette à ses propres Aurors ? Certes, Malfoy était _énorme_ , au moins autant que Voldemort, mais il ne pouvait pas être si énorme de sorte que _personne_ ne sache pour lui ?

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle faiblement. « Harry – qu'est ce que tout ça veut dire ? Je veux dire, il a juste paradé ici et maintenant les Aurors doivent recevoir l'Oubliette ? Pourquoi ? »

« Cela pourrait être énorme Hermione. Les informations qu'il a promis de nous donner peuvent être des pivots dans cette guerre. Cela nous aidera à faire tomber la totalité du réseau de Mangemorts. Nous voulons juste que personne ne sache pour cela ou pour lui. Si les autres Mangemorts découvrent ça, nous pouvons être attaqués ou pire subir un essai pour le récupérer. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas la nécessité pour toute cette discrétion. »

Harry soupira. « Honnêtement, je ne peux pas te dire pour l'instant. Tu dois juste me faire confiance, d'accord ? Tu découvriras ça bien assez tôt. »

Elle sourit faiblement. « Tu sais que je te fais confiance Harry. C'était incroyablement dur de le regarder aujourd'hui, de s'asseoir là tout en sachant tout ce qu'il a fait et l'avoir _lui_ en train de _me_ dicter. Il était si sûr de lui à chaque instant. On aurait dit que j'étais celle en prison et qu'il était celui qui était libre. »

« Il a, en effet, une manière de faire ça. Et je sais que ça va être dur pour toi Hermione, crois-moi, je le sais. Mais je ne te le demanderais pas si je ne pensais pas que tu es à la hauteur pour cette tâche. Souviens-toi juste qu'il est celui qui est vraiment en prison. Sa partie de la pièce mène à sa cellule, la tienne au soleil. »

Hermione acquiesça et soupira lourdement. « Je peux le faire, Harry. » Elle se leva et l'enlaça.

« Je suis là pour toi, n'importe quand, tu le sais » dit-il en la tenant.

« Je sais. Merci. À plus » dit-elle en se sortant du câlin. Puis elle se dirigea vers son bureau où elle essaya de passer une journée à peu près normale de travail.

Ooo

Le lendemain matin, Hermione retourna de mauvaise grâce à Azkaban pour rendre visite à Malfoy. Encore une fois, elle portait sa cape dans le but de le mettre en colère et quand il entra dans la pièce d'interrogation, elle la balança négligemment sur le dos de sa chaise en la laissant traîner sur le sol. Elle remarqua qu'il tressaillit quand elle permit à l'un des pieds de la chaise de reposer sur une partie du tissu.

Elle s'assit et le fixa. Il était semblable au jour précédent. Il semblait que son séjour en prison n'était pas aussi déplaisant qu'elle avait espéré qu'il soit. Bien sûr, il pourrait être en train de jouer une gigantesque comédie pour elle.

« Bien, tu vas devoir lister encore un peu aujourd'hui. » dit-elle en essayant de paraître ennuyeusement joyeuse autant que possible. Elle avait figuré qu'il n'était pas une personne du matin et bien qu'elle ne le soit pas non plus, il n'avait pas à le savoir. Les personnes du matin étaient les créatures les plus ennuyantes de la planète.

Il se révéla que ce jour il n'était pas intéressé par des plaisanteries inutiles. Il commença immédiatement avec une toute nouvelle liste d'informations.

« Aberdeen Scott. Âge : 34 ans. Occupation : Affaires privées. Adresse : 33 Ducking Square, Surrey. Il gère des affaires à Gringotts, Flemings et Brewtons. Valeur personnelle : 50 000 gallions. Famille : une femme, deux enfants âgés de 5 et 7 ans, tous les deux sorciers avec l'intention d'entrer à Durmstrang. Adderly Mark... » Draco continua comme cela pendant trois heures, ne faisant des pauses que lorsque Hermione grognait pour indiquer qu'il allait trop vite. Il ne dirait rien pour indiquer son impatience mais elle pouvait la sentir, même à travers la glace, irradier de ses yeux. Il la regardait tandis qu'elle gribouillait furieusement, et puis, quand il décidait qu'elle avait eu assez de temps, il continuait. Nom après nom, tous les Mangemorts, toutes les cruciales informations qui pourraient être inestimables pour le Ministère. Pour certains, il avait plus d'informations que pour d'autres.

Finalement, Hermione réalisa qu'elle avait faim. « Dawson Frank- »

« Attends, arrête » dit-elle. « Vas-tu passer par tous les noms que tu m'as donné hier ? »

Il cligna des yeux. « Oui. »

« Eh bien, cela prendra- » Elle regarda sa montre et vit avec consternation qu'ils avaient passé depuis longtemps l'heure du déjeuner. « - bien plus de temps que je ne peux être ici. J'ai du travail à faire ! »

Il sourit moqueur. « Penses-tu vraiment que ton travail est plus important que ce que je te dis ? »

Elle gémit, sachant qu'il avait raison. « J'ai besoin d'une meilleure plume. »

« Tu peux juste charmer celle que tu as pour qu'elle écrive pour toi » dit-il semblant ennuyé par ses plaintes. « La plus brillante sorcière de notre année » marmonna-t-il en secouant sa tête.

Elle le regarda furieuse « Reste-là. » dit-elle sèchement et elle se leva pour écrire à Harry pour lui dire qu'elle serait là toute la journée.

Il grogna, comme s'il avait le choix de rester là ou pas.

Il répliqua immédiatement en lui disant de prendre tout le temps dont elle avait besoin. Génial, pensa-t-elle, juste ce dont j'avais besoin d'entendre.

À la fin de la journée, Hermione était épuisée et ils n'avaient qu'atteint '' Jackson George''. Draco ne lui avait rien dit à part les informations qu'il lui transmettait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle range ses affaires pour partir.

« Tu as menti » dit-il. Elle se tourna pour le regarder. « Il ne pleuvait pas hier, j'ai demandé à un gardien ce matin. »

« Et donc ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu du temps de toute façon ? »

« Je le fais, c'est tout. Pourquoi as-tu menti ? »

« Je ne sais pas » dit-elle honnêtement.

ooo

Cela prit presque trois jours entiers pour tirer de lui toutes les informations. À 17 heures le vendredi, il finit avec '' Zabini Stephano''. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'étira en baillant. Pendant ces trois jours, Malfoy ne lui parlait que rarement à part pour lui donner les noms de ses camarades. Elle s'était habitué à cela et sans le savoir avait supposé que cela continuerait.

« Ne dors-tu jamais Granger ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires pour partir.

« Bien sûr que si » dit-elle sèchement. « Quelle genre de question poses-tu ? »

« J'essaye juste de faire la conversation. Tu as l'air fatiguée, c'est tout. Alors, quel temps fait-il aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise, comme s'il était dans un confortable salon avec un feu rugissant en face de lui.

« Il y a une tempête de neige. »

Il lui fit une expression désagréable, presque souriante. « J'en suis venu à associer tes rapports météo avec tes humeurs. As-tu eu une mauvaise nuit ? Tu t'es bagarrée avec un être cher ? Potter peut-être ou bien la Belette ? »

Elle ne dit rien. Comment pouvait-il s'asseoir là et être si foutrement arrogant ? Il était en prison ! Et pourtant, il agissait comme si c'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu qu'il advienne. En vérité, elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Ses rêves devenaient de plus en plus intenses et ils lui volaient un sommeil paisible. Maintenant, ses visions se concentraient sur lui, dans l'autre pièce, tenant quelque chose, la regardant.

« Vas-y demande » dit-il. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'elle était trop – quoi, effrayée ? Nerveuse ? Pour le demander.

Elle le regarda avec prudence, puis elle dit : « Pourquoi eux ? »

Ah oui, bien évidemment. Il haussa les épaules. « C'était un ordre. »

« Et juste comme ça – tu tuais ? »

« Je suivais un ordre, rien de plus. »

« À quoi cela servait ta cause de tuer mes parents ? »

« Mon Maître souhaitait annoncer au monde qu'il faisait prendre à cette guerre une nouvelle direction. »

« Donc tu les as juste – tués ? »

« Oui. »

Elle sentit son estomac être arraché face à comment il lui avait dit, négligemment et sans effort, qu'il avait prit les vies des personnes qu'elle aimait plus que tout autre chose au monde. Elle refusa de l'autoriser à la voir pleurer, mais elle ne put cacher sa peine et sa confusion.

« Les as-tu – torturés ? » Elle n'était même pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse.

Draco vit ses émotions emmêlées et le plus court élancement de doute passa dans son esprit. « Non » dit-il honnêtement. Il la vit se détendre juste un petit peu, mais ensuite, son froncement de sourcil s'accentua.

« Étais-tu là quand je suis revenue à la maison ? »

Un éclat de panique se répandit à travers lui mais il se contrôla rapidement. « Non, pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Je, juste – je continue de faire ces rêves... »

Il voulait qu'elle continue mais il était évident qu'elle n'en avait aucune intention.

« Avaient-ils peur ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Non, vraiment, ils n'avaient pas peur. »

« Donc tu savais que c'étaient mes parents ? »

« Oui. »

Elle ne put l'empêcher : elle laissa une seule larme tomber. Draco la vit et une fois encore, il ressentit une once de doute, celle-ci durant plus longtemps que la précédente.

« Je te hais Malfoy » murmura-t-elle, le regardant avec de la haine dans ses yeux et dans son cœur. Elle espérait qu'il s'assiérait dans cette prison pour toujours et qu'il pourrirait au loin jusqu'à ce que les insectes l'emportent morceau par morceau.

« Tu ne devrais pas haïr Hermione » dit-il doucement, rencontrant son regard et le soutenant. « La haine fait faire des choses horribles à des personnes. Elle leur fait faire des choses qu'ils ne feraient pas normalement. Les fait se tourner contre ceux en quoi ils croient. Cela te ronge de l'intérieur, te tue lentement et te vole tout ce qui est plaisant, cela te laisse creux, vide et incomplet, même lorsque tu as maîtrisé l'objet de ta haine. Cela ne te satisfait pas. Tu veux juste que cette personne revienne pour que tu puisses la tuer à nouveau. »

Elle le regarda, horrifiée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il venait de s'ouvrir, juste assez pour lui laisser voir une partie de son âme noire et elle était terrifiée par ce qu'elle y avait vu. Elle ne pouvait plus le regarder, donc elle partit sans dire un autre mot.

Cette nuit-là, Hermione pleura encore jusqu'à l'épuisement et dans son rêve avec ses parents, elle le revit. Dans ce rêve cependant, elle se regarda trouver les corps de ses parents, mais elle était hors de l'action. Dans tous ses autres rêves, elle était elle-même, elle trouvait ses parents après être retournée à la maison pour trouver la Marque des Ténèbres briller dans le ciel. Et cette fois-ci, puisqu'elle pouvait plus se déplacer et avoir plus de contrôle sur le rêve, elle remarqua qu'il était dans la pièce à côté de celle où elle avait trouvé ses parents, tenant une dague et la regardant (celle qui trouvait ses parents, pas celle qui observait). Elle se réveilla du rêve, trempée de sueur et les couvertures entortillées. Elle regarda l'horloge, seulement 2 heures. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et sortit de l'armoire une potion de sommeil. Elle la prit et tomba dans un sommeil sans rêve.

ooo

Hermione revint rendre visite à Malfoy au moins une fois par semaine au cours des trois semaines qui suivirent. Elle détestait chaque visite, il devenait de plus en plus maussade, certainement les effets de son séjour à Azkaban. Il essayait de chercher les bagarres mais elle refusait de lui parler plus qu'il ne le fallait pour recueillir les informations qu'Harry voulait.

Après que cela fasse 28 jours que Draco était en prison, Harry donna à Hermione une lettre à lui donner.

Quand il la vit, il sourit moqueur parce qu'elle était en train de froncer les sourcils. « Ah, cela doit être, quoi – orageux aujourd'hui ? » dit-il dans son ton arrogant et condescendant.

« Oh, cela me reviens. Tiens. » Elle lui tendit la lettre d'Harry par dessous la vitre qui les séparait. Il la prit et la lit, puis il fronça des sourcils.

« J'ai besoin d'une plume. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'en avoir une » dit-elle.

« Eh bien, comment fais-je pour répondre ? »

« Je peux écrire pour toi » dit-elle.

Il lui rendit la lettre et elle sortit sa plume et la plaça sur le papier. « Harry » commença-t-il. Elle écrivit consciencieusement le nom d'Harry, causant un petit sourire chez Draco. « D'accord. » Il ne dit rien de plus.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, la plume levée et prête pour d'autres mots. « C'est tout ? » Il acquiesça. Elle roula des yeux. « Je pense que je peux me souvenir de ça. » Elle prit la lettre et le remit dans son sac. Le parchemin était vierge, charmé pour que seul le lecteur puisse voir les mots. Elle le regarda une seconde de plus qu'il n'était nécessaire.

« Curiosité » dit-il « Tu meurs d'envie de savoir ce que dit la lettre, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Je ne _meurs_ pas d'envie de savoir. »

« Néanmoins, tu veux savoir. Non, non, ne supplie pas, vraiment. Je vais te le dire. Cela dit que je suis sur le point de sortir d'ici. »

Excusez-moi ? « Quoi ? Toi ? Comment peuvent-ils honnêtement te laisser sortir ? Tu as admis avoir commis des meurtres ! »

« C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici, Granger » dit-il aimablement. Son humeur s'était radicalement améliorée après avoir lu la lettre. « Parce que j'ai admis avoir tué. Ce mois était le temps accordé durant lequel je serais en prison pour payer mes crimes. »

Elle se renfrogna, énervée qu'Harry ait été d'accord pour une si petite sentence. « Pars-tu pour ton île alors ? » demanda-t-elle amère.

« Quelque chose comme ça. Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu devenue Aurore ? »

Elle était surprise par la question. « C'est ce qui faisait sens. C'était le meilleur moyen auquel j'ai pensé pour aider Harry. »

« Est-ce que c'était ce que _tu_ voulais faire ? »

« Eh bien, non, mais tu n'as pas toujours ce que tu veux dans la vie. » Elle pensa à ses parents et à leurs rêves qu'ils ne pourraient jamais réaliser.

« Tu devrais y arriver. Et à propos de la Belette ? Je n'ai pas entendu parler de lui depuis que je vous ai revu tous les deux. »

« Il a été blessé dans une bataille il y a quelques mois. Il ne travaille pas en ce moment. »

« Oh » dit Draco, qui honnêtement ne savait ce qu'il était advenu du roux.

Elle secoua la tête, voulant s'éloigner des sujets personnels et se concentrer sur sa tâche. « Je suis ici pour récolter d'autres informations sur les cachettes des Mangemorts. » Elle sortit son carnet et sa plume, prête à écrire.

« J'aimerais qu'on parle de toi » dit-il en se levant et en tournant la chaise de manière à faire reposer ses bras sur le haut du dos de la chaise. « Il y a des chances que je ne te revoie plus et je pensais que l'on pourrait apprendre à mieux se connaître. »

« Si jamais je ne te revoie plus, cela ne serait pas trop tôt » dit-elle.

Il plaça une main là où hypothétiquement son cœur était. « Oh Granger, ça pique ! » dit-il en feignant d'être blessé. « Ne sois pas si cruelle ! Je vais fortement regretter nos petites réunions. Je vais te dire : quand je me détendrais sur ma plage en écoutant les vagues s'échouer, je penserais à toi. »

« Je préférerais vraiment que tu ne le fasses pas. »

« Tu pourrais venir en visite avec Harry, tu sais. Je vous donnerais des hamacs séparés si tu veux. »

« Je préférerais me noyer que de te revoir volontairement. »

Hermione vit quelque chose comme de la peine briller dans ses yeux. Il la cacha rapidement. « Et moi qui allais te donner ta propre île avec une petite hutte et plein de livres que tu n'as jamais lu. »

« Je ne veux rien de toi. »

« Oui, oui, tu me hais et pour toujours, je comprends clairement. » Il se leva et vint très près de la vitre entre eux. « Mais Hermione, j'ai peur de t'avoir menti » dit-il d'une voix sinistre et creuse. « J'étais là quand tu es revenue à la maison cette nuit-là. Je t'attendais. »

« Quoi - »

« Tu me dois ta vie. Qu'est-ce-que cela te fait ? » Il toqua à sa porte pour faire savoir au garde qu'il avait fini. « Oh et Granger, amuse-toi à essayer de comprendre celle-là. » Il rigola et sortit de la pièce.

Hermione tremblait toujours quand elle rentra au Ministère. Elle alla dans le bureau d'Harry et attendit qu'il revienne d'une réunion. Elle attendit 20 minutes et elle se sentit mieux.

« Hermione ? » dit-il quand il la vit assise là. « As-tu déjà fini ? »

Elle releva la tête vers lui dans un sursaut. Cela lui prit un moment pour enregistrer ce qu'il lui avait demandé, puis un autre moment pour réaliser qu'elle avait été si totalement troublée par ce que Malfoy avait dit qu'elle était partie sans la moindre information. « Oh non, oh non » s'exclama-t-elle en mettant sa tête entre ses mains. « Oh Harry, je n'ai rien eu. »

Il fronça ses sourcils. « Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il n'a pas voulu coopérer ? »

« Non, enfin un petit peu. Il a changé de sujet et il me dérangeait vraiment et cela m'a rendu si bouleversée que je suis partie. »

Harry compatit avec son amie. Il savait que ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire était très dur pour elle, considérant son passé avec Malfoy. Et il détestait d'avoir à lui dire ce qu'il allait dire.

« Je suis désolé Hermione. Mais je dois te demander d'y retourner, seulement, c'est la dernière fois que je dois te le demander, c'est pour ça que je te le demande quand même. Peux-tu faire ça ? » Elle acquiesça mais commença à pleurer. La pensée de retourner le voir était terrifiante.

Après un léger repas, elle fit lentement le voyage jusqu'à Azkaban. Quand elle demanda à voir Malfoy, le garde lui dit qu'il avait quelques morceaux de parchemins pour elle et Malfoy avait dit que s'ils n'étaient pas satisfaisants, elle pouvait le voir. Hermione regarda les pages : des pages et des pages de cachettes, d'informations sur les Mangemorts et leur travail à l'intérieur du réseau. C'était plus que satisfaisant mais quelque chose de complètement différent la rongeait.

« J'aimerais le voir » dit-elle en tentant de se convaincre que c'était vrai. La manière dont ils avaient laissé les choses avant... il allait certainement détester être convoqué encore une fois. Elle attendit dans la petite pièce avec les chaises et la vitre. Il entra, semblant en loques, pas du tout comme elle l'avait laissé une heure auparavant.

Il s'assit péniblement, comme si cela lui prenait toute sa force. Il ne la regarda pas, il fixa juste ses mains reposant sur ses genoux.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir à quoi elle faisait référence.

« Pourquoi, quoi, Granger ? » demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

La différence en lui était remarquable : pas de sourire méprisant, pas de lueur assurée dans ses yeux. Seule une âme brisée répondit au regard pénétrant d'Hermione.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué ? Tu allais le faire, je t'ai vu. »

Il eut un mouvement de recul. « Tu – quoi ? »

« Dans mon rêve. Je t'ai vu, dans la pièce à côté de celle où j'ai trouvé mes parents. » Son silence et l'expression de son visage lui disaient qu'elle avait raison. « Tu tenais une dague. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? »

Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que la fixer. Finalement, il mit sa tête entre ses mains et marmonna : « Je ne sais pas. »

Elle s'assit en face de lui et croisa ses bras. « Pas assez bien. » Elle fit taper son pied en rythme pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'allait nulle part. Doucement, il se releva et lui fit face.

« Je devais le faire mais quand je t'ai vu – quelque chose m'a stoppé. Je ne sais pas quoi, sincèrement. Je ne pouvait tout simplement pas le faire. » Il soupira. « Je devais tuer tes parents de notre manière et ensuite te tuer de façon moldue. Je ne pouvais pas. »

Elle l'observa curieusement. « As-tu eu des problèmes pour ne pas l'avoir fait ? »

Il rit sans gaieté. « Oh, bien sûr. Il était assez en colère contre moi et ça m'a pris du temps pour le convaincre que j'étais toujours loyal. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sais pas ? » Elle était hautement frustrée de ne pas avoir la réponse qu'elle voulait ou au moins un semblant de réponse.

« Je te l'ai dit » dit-il en se rasseyant et en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Je ne sais pas. Je le voulais, vraiment, mais il y avait quelque chose à te voir les trouver. Ça m'a empêché. Je suis parti après que l'Ordre t'ai fait sortir de la maison. »

Elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était tout. Mais il semblait insistant sur ce point. Elle décida de laisser passer puisqu'elle était certaine qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Elle le regarda à travers la vitre. Il ressemblait au fantôme qu'elle avait vu un mois auparavant. Pas complètement mais il y avait des ombres de cette personne.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à l'homme que j'ai vu dans le bureau d'Harry ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il secoua sa tête. « Tu vas sur une route sans moi encore une fois. Élabore, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Quand Harry m'a appelé pour témoigner du Serment, il y avait une personne vraiment différente assise de l'autre côté de son bureau.»

Draco la regarda dans les yeux et dit simplement : « Au-delà du voile. »

« Je suis désolée, est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire quelque chose pour moi ? »

Il détourna le regard et ses yeux étaient concentrés sur quelque chose qui n'était pas dans la pièce quand il parla. « Je n'ai souci de rien ; tout retourne au néant. Ton appel sans profit vient à moi s'adresser. Je conduis à la mort aussi bien qu'à la vie : Un souffle, voilà tout ce qu'âme signifie ; Je ne sais rien de plus. Cette vie est donc vaine autant qu'elle est fragile ? Descends, ô chère voix, m'apaiser, me bénir ! Quel espoir de lumière et de juste avenir Au-delà de ce voile épais, noir, immobile ? »

Elle était retournée par ses mots et ne savait pas quoi dire. La prose était hantée et mystérieuse et elle réalisa qu'il s'était encore une fois ouvert un petit peu pour elle, lui donnant un aperçu de son âme troublée. Et il semblait si petit, si vulnérable, assis dans cette chaise de métal, cherchant le monde comme un petit garçon. Pas du tout comme le Draco Malfoy qu'elle connaissait.

« Tennyson » dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » demanda-t-elle, anxieuse de connaître sa signification.

« Eh bien, pour moi, cela veut dire – moi. Tu m'as vu. » Il la regarda dans les yeux et regarda vraiment pour la première fois de sa vie. Et il la laissa explorer, il lui montra ses émotions intérieures qu'elle s'attendait à trouver : désespoir, colère, haine, rage et peine. Il lui cacha encore les autres : solitude, regret, remord, auto-répugnance.

Elle était encore une fois sans voix. Elle essaya très fort de penser à quelque chose à dire et elle dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Malheureusement, à la place de quelque chose de profond ou de confortant ou de raisonnable, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut « Tu connais un poète moldu ? » Elle se frappa mentalement.

Il lui fit un demi sourire. « Ne devrais-tu pas repartir ? »

« Oh, euh, oui. Merci pour les informations, cela sera très utile.»

« Donc, quand tu m'as rappelé ici, ce n'était pas parce que tu avais vraiment envie de parler des informations que je t'ai donnés, n'est-ce pas ? » déclara-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda.

« Non » admit-elle.

« Ok. Bonne chance Granger. J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches. »

Elle fronça ses sourcils. « Mais je ne cherche rien. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Tu le feras. » Il toqua à la porte. « Aies une bonne vie » dit-il quand le garde ouvrit la porte pour le faire sortir.

Hermione essaya de faire partir la sensation qui l'avait prise depuis qu'il était entré pour la seconde fois dans la pièce de la journée. Il était presque cette personne du bureau de Harry, celui pour qui elle pouvait presque ressentir autre chose que de la haine. Alors qu'Hermione approchait du poste de garde, elle se souvint qu'elle ne reviendrait plus pour collecter des informations de Malfoy. Elle s'arrêta en chemin en pensant à la cape dans son sac. Elle pouvait la rendre, après tout, cela lui appartenait, ou bien, elle pouvait la garder.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas la garder. Il sortirait bientôt de prison, si ce qu'il lui avait dit était vrai et aurait vraiment besoin de la cape. Et peut-être que c'est le fait d'avoir eu un aperçu de cet autre homme, qui ressemble beaucoup à un pâle et blond Mangemort, qui fit qu'elle se dit que peut-être il prendrait froid. De plus, elle était à Malfoy et elle ne voulait pas lui donner de raison de la chercher dans le futur. Elle la laissa aux gardes pour qu'ils la mettent avec ses autres affaires. Puis, elle soupira et encore une fois marcha sur le chemin d'Azkaban au point de Transplanage qui la ramènerait au Ministère.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes.

Les vers cités par Draco proviennent du recueil _In Memorian_ de Tennyson et il s'agit du poème n° LVI. Ce n'est pas le poème dans son entier mais certains passages. La traduction des vers n'est pas de moi mais de Jean Morel qui a traduit ce recueil.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonsoir ! Voilà le 5ème chapitre de cette traduction !_

 _Rien est à moi, l'intrigue est à luckei1 et ce merveilleux univers à l'unique J. ._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

 _ **La maison sur la colline**_

Quand Hermione retourna au Ministère, elle donna les informations de Draco à Harry et marcha sans un mot jusqu'à son propre bureau. Il ne restait environ qu'une heure avant qu'il ne soit temps de partir et elle passa la totalité du temps à fixer de manière absente le calendrier sur son bureau, à regarder le presse-papier en forme de tortue géante qui reposait sur son bureau ou à faire tourner un stylo moldu dans ses cheveux pendant qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre et fronçait les sourcils.

C'est comme cela que Harry la trouva, assise à son bureau, fixant une note, la lisant encore et encore, essayant toujours de se concentrer dessus. Finalement, elle abandonna et la reposa tandis qu'il approchait.

« Salut. » dit-il en souriant.

« Salut. » répondit-elle en forçant un sourire.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais. Dure journée avec Malfoy. »

« Je suis désolé, sincèrement. Mais merci Hermione. Tu n'auras plus jamais à retourner à Azkaban pour le voir. » Il lui lança un regard pointu. « Dis, est-ce que tu veux, peut-être, prendre un morceau avant de rentrer à la maison ? On dirait que tu as besoin de compagnie. »

Elle voulait dire non, rentrer à la maison avec une pinte de crème glacée dans sa main et regarder un film guimauve, mais une petite voix au fond de son esprit la suppliait de ne pas rentrer maintenant à la maison, dans un appartement vide. « D'accord mais rapidement. » insista-t-elle. Elle rassembla son sac et ses livres et suivit Harry à travers le bureau jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Quand ils arrivèrent au point de transplanage dans le hall principal, Harry prit son bras avec le sien. « Permets-moi, je connais un super petit endroit. » Si Hermione avait fait plus attention, elle aurait vu quelque chose derrière le sourire que Harry lui fit et elle aurait été suspicieuse. Mais elle ne le vit pas car elle regardait une petite fille tirer son père à travers le hall jusqu'aux portes de sortie. Il rigolait. Elle ne put pas voir ce qu'il se passa après car à ce moment-là, Harry la fit transplaner.

Quand ils arrêtèrent de tourner et qu'elle sentit un terrain solide sous ses pieds, Hermione ouvrit ses yeux en s'attendant à être dans une partie bondée de la ville. À la place, elle se trouvait dans un champ vide, aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, ses yeux ne voyaient rien qui brisait le sol plat autour d'elle hormis une ligne d'arbres sur le quatrième côté. Le vent soufflait férocement et ses cheveux volaient tout autour de son visage. « Harry, où est-on ? »

« Je suis désolé Hermione. » dit-il, et maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention, elle vit une expression coupable plaquée sur son visage. « S'il te plaît, viens avec moi. » Il essaya de la guider mais elle refusa de bouger. « S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance Hermione. Je t'expliquerai tout une fois qu'on sera à l'intérieur. »

Elle regarda autour d'elle. « À l'intérieur de quoi, Harry ? Je ne vois rien ! »

« Viens ! » pressa-t-il. « C'est tout près. » Elle céda face à sa curiosité et le suivit. Ils marchèrent pendant cinq minutes et finalement, Hermione vit autre chose que le sol plat. La chose qui brisait la ligne plate dans sa vision ressemblait à une personne se tenant debout au loin. Harry la pressa vers cette silhouette. Alors qu'ils approchaient, elle fut capable de distinguer une caractéristique frappante : des cheveux blonds presque blancs. Elle s'arrêta de marcher, la peur s'agrippant à ses intestins.

« Harry, que se passe-t-il ?» demanda-t-elle, serrant le bras de Harry si fort qu'il pensa qu'elle lui coupait la circulation du sang.

Il devint plus insistant. « Hermione, s'il te plaît calme-toi. On parlera à l'intérieur. S'il te plaît. Fais-moi confiance. »

« C'est Malfoy. » dit-elle en paniquant. Mais lequel était-ce ? Et pourquoi Harry la menait-il vers lui ? Et était-ce vraiment Harry ? Tandis que ses pensées chutaient les unes sur les autres, elle commença à trembler. « Que fait-il ici ? Il est à Azkaban. Harry...es-tu vraiment Harry? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe maintenant ou je jure que je te jette UN SORT! »

« Calme-toi Hermione. C'est Malfoy. Il n'est plus en prison à présent. Bien sûr que c'est vraiment moi. »

« Cinquième année, que t'a-t-on demandé de faire lors de ton examen pratique de sortilèges ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle était aussi irrationnelle. Bien sûr, il avait des informations qui la mettaient à l'aise et s'il avait réfléchi à cela, il aurait été capable de voir les choses de son point de vue, elle _n'avait pas_ ces connaissances et aurait été hautement concerné par sa situation. Mais il n'y réfléchit pas, donc il ne pouvait pas comprendre. « Faire la roue à un coquetier. »

Hermione jeta ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre elle presque en l'étranglant. « Her-mi-one. » bégaya-t-il, incapable d'enfiler deux syllabes dans un même souffle, dû au manque d'oxygène.

Elle s'éloigna en paraissant effrayée mais un peu plus détendue. « Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai eu peur Harry. J'ai cru que tu n'étais pas toi et que tu m'amenais à Lucius, et-oh, que se passe-t-il Harry ? »

« Lucius ? Quoi ? »

« Eh bien à cette distance, il pourrait être Lucius. » insista-t-elle.

« Ok, ok. C'est vrai. Eh bien ce n'est pas lui. Allons-y, ok ? »

« C'est toujours lui ! Je ne ferais pas un pas de plus vers lui ! »

Harry la tira et comme il était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas complètement lui résister, mais elle se débattit tellement que Harry gagna un ou deux bleus pour une semaine. Finalement elle abandonna et se laissa tirer vers le bord de ce qu'elle déterminait être une falaise. Approcher d'une falaise sur laquelle Draco Malfoy apparaissait se tenir déclencha d'autres alarmes dans sa tête.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à 30 m du bord.

Draco s'était amusé à regarder Harry et Hermione approcher. Il savait que cela serait difficile de la faire coopérer mais il n'avait aucune idée à quel point cela le serait. Il regarda Harry se battre avec elle durant l'ensemble du chemin, exception faite pour l'étrange câlin qu'elle lui donna, qui fut suivi d'une série de coups de poing tranchants sur l'épaule.

Draco leur sourit quand ils furent à moins de 6 m de lui. « Bienvenue ! » leur dit-il joyeusement.

Retour au Draco fanfaronnant, pensa Hermione. Puis, elle se réprimanda. Elle ne devrait voir aucun type de Draco ! Elle réalisa alors que lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois, il avait dû savoir que ceci arriverait, et cela enragea Hermione. Elle n'aimait pas que l'on se joue d'elle.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Hermione en sentant le vertige rejoindre la liste de ses complaintes.

Harry parla. « Je vais laisser Malfoy faire la plupart de la conversation ici, Hermione, puisque je ne peux pas te le dire moi-même. Mais je dois te dire maintenant que si tu décides de ne pas te joindre à nous, j'effacerais ta mémoire et tu pourras retourner travailler comme si rien n'était arrivé. »

« Vous rejoindre ? » dit-elle de manière incrédule. « Que veux-tu dire ? Et tu effaceras ma mémoire ? Depuis quand as-tu le droit d'effacer ma mémoire ! »

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te le dire avant Hermione, vraiment je le suis, mais cela devait absolument rester discret. »

« Vous rejoindre dans quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Nous joignons nos forces, combinons nos ressources respectives » dit Malfoy « pour résoudre un problème commun. »

« Et ça serait ? »

« Voldemort. » dit-il franchement.

La mâchoire d'Hermione se décrocha.

« Et Lestrange. » ajouta Harry. Draco confirma d'un signe de tête dans sa direction et résuma son observation d'Hermione.

Elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer. Malfoy avait offert Voldemort dans le bureau de Harry, elle avait entendu cela. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Harry avait accepté l'offre ? « Harry, pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? » Elle se tourna vers Malfoy. « Et, et toi, tu es -tu es » Elle ne pouvait mettre de mots exacts sur ce qu'elle pensait, en partie parce qu'elle même n'en avait aucune idée. Son cerveau semblait s'être transformé en bouillie. Hermione porta ses mains à sa tête et ferma les yeux en se forçant à prendre de profondes inspirations. Puis, « Pourquoi ? Rien de tout cela ne fait sens ! » Hermione massa ses tempes afin d'essayer d'apaiser la pression qui montait rapidement.

« Mes raisons. » dit Malfoy.

Elle le regarda bouche-bée. « Tes raisons ? C'est tout ce que tu vas me donner ? » Il ne fit que la regarder, comme si elle était une plante très amusante « Eh bien, ça ne me suffit pas. »

« Dommage. » dit-il en regardant sa main. « Car c'est tout ce que je te dirais. »

« Tu ne peux pas honnêtement t'attendre à ce que je capitule juste parce que tu promets avoir des ''raisons''. Comment peux-tu penser que je serais satisfaite avec ça ? »

« On ne le pense pas Hermione. » dit Harry rapidement. « Je te demande de _me_ faire confiance, d'avoir confiance dans le fait que les raisons qu'il _m_ 'a donné sont satisfaisantes; car il ne peut pas _te_ donner ses raisons. »

Elle regarda Harry furieusement, les bras croisés et serrés. « Comment est-ce que je sais que tu n'es pas sous un sort en cet instant ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Hermione, parce que Malfoy n'a pas encore sa baguette. Je l'ai, juste là. » Il tira le lisse morceau de bois noir de ses robes et la lui montra. Elle la prit et la mit dans ses propres robes.

« Hé ! » dit Draco.

« Tu l'auras si- SI- je décide que tu l'aies. »

Draco regarda Harry avec colère. « Potter, je veux ma baguette. »

« Tu l'auras, ne t'inquiètes pas Draco. »

« Harry, s'il-te-plaît, aide-moi à comprendre ce que tu fais. »

« Hermione, rien n'avance au Ministère. Chaque piste que nous avons est écrasée, chaque espoir brisé, et rien ne mène à nulle part. Nous commençons à aller dans un sens mais nous sommes menés autre part, deux pas derrière là où nous avions commencé. Nous reculons tout en nous mettant en scène, avançant vers Voldemort et ses disciples. »

« Mais ce n'est pas la manière dont on fait les choses. » protesta-t-elle en se tournant pour faire face à Harry et exclure Malfoy de son champ de vision. « Ce n'est pas juste. Tu ne peux pas juste t'occuper personnellement des problèmes et t'attendre à ce qu'ils se résolvent facilement. »

« Ces problèmes ont été entre mes mains depuis la nuit où Voldemort a tué mes parents. Tu te souviens de la Prophétie ? J'ai laissé le Ministère prendre le contrôle de ces affaires en pensant qu'ils m'aideraient. À la place, j'ai juste fini comme un autre rouage dans la grande roue, donnant de mon temps et le perdant derrière un bureau. Tu sais ce que je veux dire, je sais que tu le sais. Tu as dû te sentir comme ça à un certain moment donné durant ces dernières années. Je peux voir dans tes yeux que tu es d'accord avec moi. »

« Oui je suis d'accord » dit-elle « mais je pense aussi qu'il y a des règles et des lois pour une raison. »

« Mais je ne brise aucune loi ! »

Elle cligna des yeux puis se retourna et pointa Draco du doigt. « Hum, est-ce qu'il te semble familier ? Parce qu'il est censé être en prison. Mais regarde, il ne l'est pas. Il est là, il est _libre_ et apparemment, il _t_ 'attendait. Je suis sûre que c'est une ou deux lois de brisées.»

« Tout est sur la table Hermione, comme part de notre accord. »

Elle fixa durement Harry dans les yeux pendant une minute puis elle ferma les siens. « Je suis juste supposée accepter cela. »

« C'est bon si tu ne l'es pas. Je sais juste combien tu penses que le Ministère est futile en ce moment et nous avons pensé que tu apprécierais la chance de faire quelque chose à ce propos. »

« Et qu'est ce qu'exactement NOUS allons faire de toute façon ? »

« Oh, je vais le tuer. » claironna Malfoy agréablement. « Ainsi que ma chère tatie. »

« Bellatrix ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Qu'est-ce qu'une de plus dans la totalité de ce plan ? Potter n'aura pas à le faire mais il aura sa revanche sur Tante Bella pour Sirius. Je me retire sur mon île – je pense que je l'ai mentionné auparavant- heureux comme Jeannot le lapin au printemps. Personne n'est blessé. »

« Tu vas tuer Voldemort. » dit-elle en regardant Harry les bras croisés.

« Oui. » dit Draco. « Nous allons au moins le désincarner une nouvelle fois, puis nous chercherons les Horcruxes restants. Vous avez essayé ça il y a quelques années mais vous vous y êtes pris de la mauvaise manière. Vous auriez dû tuer son actuel corps, puis essayer de détruire son âme. C'est bien plus efficace et il y a moins de chance de se faire tuer. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Tu ne veux ni célébrité, ni gloire, rien ; juste une île. » Il acquiesça. « Je n'achète pas. Ce n'est pas du tout ton style. Tu fais ça pour ton profit Malfoy. N'essaye pas de le nier. Il est impossible que tu puisses vivre sur un île pour le reste de tes jours. Tu as besoin de personnes pour te faire sentir supérieur, de personnes à insulter et à rabaisser. »

En fait, Draco frappa dans ses mains et dit de sa voix la plus jubilante. « Oh excellent, donc tu vas venir également ? »

Elle plissa ses yeux. « Et qu'est-ce que tu tires de tout cela ? »

« Pardon total. »

« Ridicule. » dit-elle en secouant la tête. Elle attendit qu'il lui dise ce qu'il voulait réellement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ne dit rien et ne fit que sourire de ce sourire fou et lunatique qu'il portait aujourd'hui, qu'elle pensa qu'il pouvait être sérieux. « Tu dois déconner. Un pardon total ? Pour tout ce que tu as fait ? »

« En échange de Voldemort. Oh et de tous les Mangemorts et de tout ce que je sais à leur propos, ce que j'ai déjà donné. »

Elle se tourna vers Harry. « Tu penses vraiment que Voldemort vaut un pardon total ? »

Le regard qu'il lui lança lui disait que oui, il pensait très certainement que cela valait le coup.

« Peu importe ce que pensent les gens à présent, et toi encore moins. Ce qui est fait est fait. » dit Malfoy.

« Je te prierais de voir mon désaccord, oh Mr le méchant. Cela importe à beaucoup de personnes. »

« Ouais ? Comme qui ? »

« Ok, puisque tu es si bon avec les noms, faisons une liste de toutes les personnes que tu as blessées ou tuées et qui ne recevront aucune justice pour ce que tu as fait. »

Il eut un mouvement de recul. « Une liste complète ? »

« Oui. »

« Essayons les nombres, d'accord ? Je suis bon avec eux aussi. Voyons voir... 722, non 723 utilisations de l'Imperium, 458 utilisations du Doloris et 47 morts. »

« Meurtres. » corrigea-t-elle. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. « Seulement 47 ? En quatre ans ? Je suis surprise que le nombre soit si faible. Donc qui est la dernière sorcière à avoir la chance de pouvoir dire être ton dernier meurtre ? »

« Ce n'était pas une sorcière. » dit-il. Elle commença à parler, donc il ajouta : « Ni un sorcier, mais un moldu. » Hermione était choquée. « Et la numéro 48 était supposée être une sorcière. » dit-il en la regardant attentivement, cherchant des signes annonciateurs d'un coup de colère et préparant également un chemin de secours pour quand toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettraient en place dans sa tête. Il ne la connaissait pas du tout mais il figura qu'elle serait en colère, pour ne rien dire.

La compréhension la frappa. « Attends, es-tu en train de dire que les dernières personnes que tu as tuées étaient mes parents ? »

« Et elle gagne vraiment le titre de la meilleure de la classe ! » Puis il porta instinctivement ses mains à sa tête pour se protéger.

« Mais c'était il y a plus d'un an et demi ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'aies pas tué depuis. »

« C'est la vérité. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je me suis frayé un chemin de manière à ce que je puisse passer ce devoir aux autres. Cela n'a jamais semblé être un problème pour mon estimé maître. »

Hermione secoua la tête. Draco Malfoy ne s'était pas seulement rendu au Ministère, il y a deçà un mois et passé un accord avec Harry, il était maintenant là à clamer qu'il avait l'intention de quitter les Mangemorts avec pour but de détruire Voldemort et les sous-fifres avec qui il a été asservi pendant quatre ans. « Toujours est-il qu'un pardon total est excessif. »

« Comme il l'a dit Hermione, ce qui est fait est fait. » dit Harry fermement.

Elle pensa fortement. « Disons pour une seconde que je vous crois. Quel est le plan ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

« Toi, si tu es d'accord, » dit Harry « tu nous aideras de l'intérieur. Tu retourneras au travail et tu nous fourniras des informations sur les Mangemorts, les progrès, tout ce qui pourrait être d'une aide quelconque. Les détails de ta tâche seront gardés jusqu'à ce que l'on aie ta décision. »

Hermione posa ses mains sur ses hanches, pencha la tête sur le côté et dit d'une manière très Mme Weasley-ienne effrayante. « Harry Potter, penses-tu réellement que je serais d'accord pour exécuter une tâche aussi servile ? » Draco cligna des yeux : venait-il d'être impressionné par elle ?

« Merde ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. » dit-il en grognant. « Non bien sûr que tu ne le serais pas. »

« Tu as certainement raison à propos de ça. Informer n'est pas quelque chose que j'accepterais. Si je rejoins cette – peu importe comment vous voulez l'appeler -chose - je suis DEDANS, de toutes les façons. Je ne repartirais pas m'asseoir derrière mon bureau comme un bon petit Auror à attendre d'avoir du travail donné par tous les deux. »

Draco lui sourit et la regarda comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment _regardée_ avant. La vérité était qu'il _ne l'avait_ jamais vraiment regardée auparavant. Tout ce qu'il avait jamais pensé à propos d'elle était qu'elle était une Sainte-Nitouche, bourreau de travail, monstre d'études qui préférait passer un vendredi soir avec des livres qu'avec des personnes vivantes. « Tu n'avais pas vu ça venir, hein Potter ? »

« J'aurais dû. »

« Oui Harry, tu aurais dû. » gronda-t-elle. « Tu me connais mieux que ça. »

« Donc tu es dedans ? » demanda Draco avec espoir.

« Pas encore. Puisque je refuse de jouer le rôle de moucharde, qu'est-ce que je ferais ? Est-ce que je serais même utile ? »

« Bien sûr que tu seras utile Hermione. Tu pourras avoir un autre boulot, un que tu aimes. » ajouta Harry en essayant de sonner positif. « Mais le truc est que nous avons besoin de quelqu'un à Londres, à certains moments, pour aider à rassembler des informations. Et tu es une si bonne chercheuse. Ron et moi n'aurions jamais réussi sans toi, tu sais. »

Il essayait de la flatter et de gagner son accord. Juste parce que cela avait toujours fonctionné ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait céder cette fois. Mais elle se trouva intriguée par ce nouveau challenge.

Elle plissa les yeux en le regardant. « La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part Harry. »

« Est-ce que j'arrive quelque part ? Est-ce que ça t'intéresse d'une quelque façon ? » demanda-t-il timidement et avec espoir.

« Oui, tu arrives. J'admets que je suis intriguée et que j'en ai marre de la manière dont le Ministère gère les choses. Et je veux dire pour la note que je pense que cela peut très mal tourner. » Elle regarda ostensiblement Draco, indiquant que la possibilité de trahison était proéminente dans sa tête.

« Ça ne sera pas le cas Hermione. J'y crois vraiment. »

Elle soupira. « Donc mon boulot sera de faire des recherches et de vous passer les informations. Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose d'amusant à faire ? »

« C'est amusant, je pensais que tu adorais la bibliothèque et que chercher des choses dans les livres étaient ta parfaite description de l'amusement. » dit Draco en feignant la confusion.

« Ha ha, très amusant. »

« Nous verrons Hermione. » dit Harry, ne voulant pas que les deux autres parlent trop longtemps, par peur que Malfoy dise quelque chose qui l'énerve. Ou l'inverse. « Nous ne sommes pas très sûr de comment tout va se jouer. »

« Et si je dis non, si j'écoute cette petite voix obsédante qui me crie '' mauvaise idée '', qu'est-ce qui se passera ? »

« Je t'effacerais la mémoire à propos de tout ce qui se rapporte à Malfoy. »

Eh bien, euh. Cela faisait un mois entier de souvenirs importants. Presque tout ce qu'elle avait fait au travail lui était relié et la plupart de ses pensées loin du travail avaient été à propos de lui. Elle avait passé son temps à penser à des moyens de le tuer doucement et douloureusement (seulement pour le divertissement), à des moyens de l'humilier, de l'embarrasser lors de sa prochaine visite et elle avait même essayer de deviner ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Ce qui manifestement avait été une perte de temps. Elle n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il lui demanderait de l'aide. Puis quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit, quelque chose auquel elle ne voulait pas penser ; mais c'était comme démolir un train, elle ne pouvait pas _ne pas_ y penser.

« Si je repars, tu effaceras mes souvenir d'aujourd'hui. » dit-elle l'air de rien.

« Oui. » dit Harry lentement. « Comme je l'ai dit, depuis le moment où Malfoy est entré au ministère. »

« Je vois. »

« Je suis désolé, sache que je le suis. C'est comme si tout ce que j'avais fait le mois dernier est de m'excuser auprès de toi. Mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'avoir quelqu'un qui sache qu'il était là. Et si je n'efface pas ta mémoire, est-ce que tu pourrais vraiment être bien en sachant tout cela ? Et si je ne remontais pas autant, tu remarquerais que je serais absent et Malfoy hors de prison, et tu ferais un grand raffut à ce propos. »

« Je- je ne me souviendrais pas de nos rencontres. » dit-elle en s'adressant à Malfoy.

Draco fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas du tout son point de vue ou pourquoi elle semblait si triste à l'idée de ne pas s'en souvenir. « Non. » dit-il lentement en la regardant pensif. « Même si je ne vois pas en quoi cela serait un problème. »

Mais cela l'était. Elle avait appris des chose à son propos, auxquelles – pour d'étranges raisons – elle voulait se rattacher. Son image, tel un fantôme, et sa poétique description de lui-même étaient des choses qu'elle ne voulait jamais laisser partir. Elle n'avait aucune idée que c'était arrivé, mais quand il lui avait cité ces vers de Tennyson, elle avait commencé à souhaiter, vraiment loin, dans un coin reculé de son esprit, de trouver quelque chose en lui qui valait le coup d'être trouvé. Après tout, comment une personne qui parlait avec tant de vide pouvait-elle être si pleine à la fois ? Et comment une personne avec des mots plus profonds que les abysses des océans pouvait-elle être à la fois si vide ? Et maintenant, il y avait une autre raison qui faisait qu'elle voulait se souvenir : les dernières personnes qu'il avait tuées étaient ses parents. Cela voulait dire quelque chose, elle le savait.

Hermione pensa brièvement à ses options. Un, elle pouvait retourner au travail, à un boulot qu'elle n'aimait pas, où Harry ne serait plus et avec aucune connaissance d'où il serait ou de ce qu'il ferait, et à continuer à trimer et à s'occuper de tâches sans but tout en étant mécontente car elle serait incroyablement inutile. Ou deux, elle pouvait l'aider, lui et Draco Malfoy, ennemi juré, Mangemort, meurtrier, salaud général à faire l'inimaginable et essayer de détruire Voldemort. Eh bien, quand elle le présentait comme cela, le choix était évident.

« D'accord, je suis dedans. » dit-elle confiante. Elle regarda Harry qui sourit et puis Malfoy qui avait une étrange expression sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas la lire, peu importe à quel point elle essaya. Puis l'expression disparut et fut remplacée par son habituel sourire supérieur.

« Merveilleux ! » dit Malfoy. « Alors, je t'en prie, entre dans mon parloir. » Alors qu'il parlait, une petite maison de deux étages apparut de nulle part. Cela semblait aussi vieux que l'Angleterre, pourri, moisi et tombant en ruine.

« ' Dit l'araignée à la mouche.' » marmonna-t-elle, alors qu'elle suivait Harry à travers la porte.

* * *

 _J'ai juste une petite précision à faire: les dernières paroles d'Hermione complètent la formule de Draco. Cette phrase est une citation de " The Spider and the Fly", un poème de Mary Howitt._

 _J'espère que ça vous à plus, à la prochaine !_


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour !

Voilà le chapitre 6, je m'excuse pour le retard ( la rentrée et tout ça ...)

Merci à ma bêta pour la correction. Encore une fois cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, luckei1 en est l'auteur, je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice :)

Bien sûr Harry Potter et tout son univers appartiennent à J. .

Bonne lecture !

* * *

An Introduction

À l'intérieur, la maison était magnifique. Il n'y avait nulle part un soupçon de délabrement ou de poussière. Hermione regarda Draco en voulant commenter mais elle vit qu'il avait l'air un peu triste.

« Ceci est mon refuge. » dit-il sans émotion. « Nous sommes actuellement dans le hall d'entrée. » « Étude » dit-il en pointant directement la pièce à leur gauche. Il y avait un canapé, quelques chaises et quelques tables. « Salle à manger » à leur droite ; la large table était couverte de parchemins . Il les conduisit plus loin, ils marchèrent le long d'un petit couloir vers l'arrière de la maison. « Cuisine et petite table pour manger, par là. » pointa-t-il « Toilettes, salle de bain, salon.» dit-il en les indiquant chacune à leur tour. Ensuite, ils montèrent un escalier en haut duquel apparut un couloir. « Potter, ta chambre est à droite. Granger, la tienne, est à gauche. La mienne est au bout. La salle de bain est à droite pour tous les deux. Des questions ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant pour leur faire face.

Hermione avait beaucoup de questions. Elle avait remarqué que chaque pièce était simplement meublée, sans extravagance et cela n'allait pas avec l'image qu'elle se faisait de Malfoy. Mais elle avait aussi remarqué que bien que les meubles fussent simples, ils étaient de la meilleure qualité qui fut. Pourquoi Malfoy avait-il une aussi petite maison ? Et au milieu de nulle part ? Et où étaient les serviteurs et les domaines et les jardins et toutes les autres finitions de la richesse ?

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse poser une question, Harry secoua la tête pour indiquer qu'il n'en avait aucune et alla dans la chambre qui lui était destinée. Hermione alla ensuite dans la sienne. Elle contenait un lit, une armoire, un bureau, une petite bibliothèque et une lampe. Draco la suivit à l'intérieur.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas eu le temps de prendre quoi que ce soit pour toi puisque tu ne savais rien de tout cela contrairement à Harry, j'ai essayé de penser aux choses dont tu aurais besoin : il y a quelques robes pour toi dans le placard si tu veux. J'espère qu'elles iront. » Hermione le regarda de manière sceptique puis elle posa son sac sur son lit. Elle marcha à travers la pièce, examinant tout de plus près. Elle était reconnaissante que la pièce ne soit pas couverte de vert et d'argent. À la place, les draps du lit et les rideaux étaient bleus foncés et les murs gris pâles. Il y avait une fenêtre : elle tira les rideaux et regarda à l'extérieur pour trouver que sa chambre faisait face au bord de la falaise et aux eaux tempétueuses de la mer irlandaise.

« Où sommes nous ? » demanda-t-elle hypnotisée par le constant mouvement de l'eau.

« Au Pays de Galles. » répondit-il.

Elle acquiesça puis elle tourna son attention vers la bibliothèque. Elle contenait majoritairement des fictions sorcières, des récits de grandes aventures. Il y avait quelques livres éducatifs et elle sourit alors que ses doigts parcouraient le titre : _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Sur la seconde étagère, elle fut surprise de trouver une petite sélection de titres Moldus, des classiques qu'elle avait lu pour la plupart.

Hermione se releva et regarda Draco qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, la regardant.

« J'aurai fini de préparer le repas dans une heure. » dit-il et se tourna pour partir.

« Tu auras fini de préparer le repas dans une heure ? » demanda-t-elle amusée par cette idée.

« Oui. » dit-il simplement.

« Attends, es-tu en train de me dire que tu vas vraiment le faire toi-même ? » demanda-t-elle, incapable de garder cette question enfermée.

« Les choses les plus étranges arrivent. » répondit-il.

« C'est vrai, par exemple, je me tiens dans ta maison et je ne jette pas de sort. »

Il fit un petit sourire et dit : « Et pour cela, je t'en suis reconnaissant. Je te préviendrais quand le dîner sera prêt. » Il se retourna et quitta son champ de vision.

Hermione soupira et puis car elle en mourrait d'envie, courut directement jusqu'au placard et l'ouvrit vivement. A l'intérieur, il y avait environ huit paires de robes dans un déploiement de couleurs. Elle haleta et tendit le bras pour toucher la paire verte émeraude. C'était comme de l'eau, c'était si lisse : cela lui rappelait la cape de Draco qu'elle avait gardée le mois où il était en prison puis qu'elle avait rendue. Les robes étaient de la meilleure qualité que l'argent pouvait acheter et elle ne doutait pas qu'il avait cet argent.

Rapidement, comme si effrayée que quelqu'un puisse la voir, Hermione se précipita vers la porte de la chambre et la ferma, puis elle y plaça un sort de scellage. Ensuite, elle retourna au placard et en sortit la robe verte émeraude. Elle était une fille après tout et les magnifiques vêtements suppliaient simplement d'être admirés et quel meilleur moyen pour les admirer que de le faire sur le corps de ladite fille. Elle rit bêtement et se changea pour mettre la robe. Puis elle fronça les sourcils quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas de miroir, elle résolut le problème en en conjurant un.

Alors qu'elle admirait son reflet, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela devait être agréable d'utiliser les riches choses dans la vie. La robe était légère, comme si elle était faite d'air. Ce n'était encombrant en aucune façon et cela semblait être fait spécialement pour elle, allant partout parfaitement.

Juste quand elle fit un petit tour devant le miroir, il y eut un coup contre la porte.

« Entrez » dit-elle, puis paniqua instantanément en pensant que cela pouvait être Draco.

« Euh, Hermione ? C'est fermé. » C'était Harry.

« Ah, oui. » Elle enleva le sort de scellage. « Entre maintenant. »

Il tourna la poignée et entra en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Wow, Hermione, tu es – wow. »

« Merci Harry ! N'est-ce pas incroyable ? Cette robe, je veux dire. Et il y en a plus. Elles sont toutes incroyables. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. »

En bas, Draco préparait le dîner. Il avait appris à cuisiner de lui-même après avoir déménager. Il n'avait pas pris d'elfe de maison car il voulait que personne d'autre ne vive ici ; il avait donc été forcé à apprendre à prendre soin de lui-même. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps : il apprenait vite. Cela l'avait surpris, combien facile les tâches ménagères étaient et il se demanda pourquoi ceux du même rang que sa famille avaient eu recours aux elfes de maison dans un premier lieu. Puis il passa son regard sur sa petite maison et réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que quelqu'un puisse avoir le temps de nettoyer une maison de la taille de celle de ses parents et de faire tout le reste également.

Draco entendit une série de portes qui s'ouvrent et se ferment et conclut que soit Harry, soit Hermione était parti voir l'autre. Il était certain qu'ils parleraient et il était curieux de ce qu'ils diraient à son propos. Et...Pourquoi pas ? C'était sa maison après tout. Il fit un mouvement de poignet avec sa baguette et avec un nerveux '' _Circumduco_ '', il fut capable d'entendre ce que ses invités disaient.

« Moi non plus. » entendit-il Harry dire. « Il me les a fait chercher. »

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Juste au cas où, a-t-il dit. »

« Elles sont justes...Je n'ai jamais rien vu ou senti de tel. »

« Parle m'en. Si ça n'avait pas été par le fait que je les tenais, je n'aurai pas cru que je l'étais. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler du magasin dans lequel il m'a envoyé et c'était dans le Chemin de Traverse. Je pensais connaître chaque magasin là-bas ! Mais c'était en haut, au-dessus de la rue. Très... » Draco ne savait pas ce qu'Harry avait fait mais Hermione gloussa. « Tu dois toquer et te faire admettre par un ''maître de''.»

« Ça semble être le genre de lieu où seuls les très riches peuvent aller. Je ne serais pas surprise s'il y avait une surcharge incluse pour respirer leur air. »

Harry rit. « Vu l'aspect de l'endroit, je ne le serais pas non plus. »

« Donc, sais-tu... combien ? » Draco sourit tandis qu'il remuait la marmite frémissante.

« Aucune chance. Il n'y avait aucune étiquette avec le prix. Crois-moi, j'ai regardé. La femme qui m'a aidé, m'a dit que cela avait déjà été pris en charge et je n'ai pas demandé. Eh bien, j'ai eu le sentiment que si tu demandais le prix, tu serais prié de quitter le magasin.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait acheter dans un endroit si bouché. Je préférerais aller quelque part où les personnes sont sympathiques et serviables. J'imagine que les personnes qui viennent là régulièrement n'ont probablement jamais demandé les prix. Elles se contentent de remettre les gallions une fois que le total est donné. »

« Je peux seulement imaginer que c'est un tas de gallions. »

« Quand es-tu parti les chercher ? » demanda Hermione.

« Il y a deux semaines. »

« Mais Malfoy était en prison. »

« Je sais. Je suppose qu'il avait arrangé ça avant. »

Il y eut un petit silence. « Donc il devait m'attendre. »

« Quelque chose comme ça. Je ne comprends pas vraiment tout. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de vraiment parler de tout ça. Il a dû faire beaucoup de ces choses avant de venir au Ministère. »

« Donc il s'attendait à tout ça. Il s'attendait à ce que tu viennes ici, et... même moi.

« Ça ressemble à ça. Même si je ne suis pas complètement sûr quant au pourquoi il te voulait ici. »

« Cela m'embête. Beaucoup. Je veux dire, il a des livres que j'adore sur ces étagères et ces robes. Il doit savoir à quel point je le méprise. Pourquoi passerait-il par toutes ces difficultés ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est étrange. »

Il y eut plus de silence. Puis Hermione parla à nouveau. « Harry, tu t'es marié à Ginny, n'est ce pas ? » Draco sourit.

« Ouais. »

« Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit ? »

« Tu sais, pour sa sécurité et tout ça. Elle voulait vous le dire mais j'ai insisté pour que nous ne le faisions pas. Nous nous sommes aimés pendant des années et rester séparés n'a pas changé cela. Rien n'a changé ça, rien ne changera jamais ça. Nous avons réalisé que nous pouvions passer notre temps séparés ou bien ensemble. Nous avons choisi ensemble. »

« Mais tu vis seul. Je suis venu à ton appartement et aucune femme ne vit là. »

Draco rit.

« Je sais, elle vit avec ses parents. Tu ne penses pas que les gens se seraient posés des questions si Ginny s'était soudainement arrêtée de vivre chez elle ? »

« Tu t'es vraiment occupé de tout pour que personne ne suspecte rien. »

« Je le devais. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que quelque chose lui arrive. » Harry soupira. « Je l'aime tellement, Hermione. Elle me manque tous les jours où nous ne nous sommes pas ensemble. Et maintenant, je ne la verrais pas pendant des mois. »

« Tu survivras, et elle aussi. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour tous les deux. » Draco entendit Hermione soupirer.

« Merci. Et ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, il y a quelqu'un de vraiment merveilleux qui erre juste dehors. »

« Tu penses ? »

« Bien sûr. Quelqu'un qui t'apprécieras pour ce que tu es et qui te respecteras. J'ai peur de devoir dre qu'il devra être plus intelligent que toi. Je veux dire, regarde Krum et ce type, Thomas. Ce n'étaient pas les plus intelligents du lot. Tu t'ennuyais trop, il n'y avait aucun challenge. »

« Je suppose que tu as raison. Tu connais quelqu'un comme ça ? »

« Peut-être...mais le jury est toujours sur le coup. »

« Oh vraiment ? Harry Potter, tu ferais mieux de me le dire, tout de suite. »

« Impossible. Et si j'ai tort ? Je peux pas déconner ici. »

« Et c'est entre tes mains ? C'est une pensée terrifiante Harry. »

« Je suis juste à la recherche de tes meilleurs intérêts. »

Il y eut un court silence.

« Tu sais Harry, si Malfoy savait à propos de toi et Ginny, ça doit en être autant pour Voldemort. »

« Eh bien, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Pendant l'heure sous le Serment, Draco avait assuré à Harry que Voldemort ne savait pas à propos de lui et Ginny. Draco l'avait appris par pure chance et n'avait aucune raison de divulguer l'information à son Seigneur.

« En parlant de Ginny, est-ce qu'elle sait pour ce … plan ? »

« Non, pas complètement. Elle savait que j'allais partir mais elle ne savait ni quand ni pourquoi. »

« Pauvre chose. Et Ron aussi. Pourquoi n'est-il pas là avec nous ? »

« Je devais choisir, je ne pouvais pas vous emmener tous les deux. »

« Ordres de Malfoy ? »

« Oui et ça fait sens. Moins il y a de monde, mieux c'est. »

« Donc tu m'as choisi. »

« Finalement, je savais que si ça arrivait, tu me laisserais partir. Ron n'aurait pas pu. Et je suis vraiment content que tu aies choisi de te joindre à nous. Imagine juste moi et Malfoy dans cette maison. »

« Vous semblez vous accorder suffisamment. »

« C'est parce qu'on a fait une trêve mutuelle. Nous verrons combien de temps ça dure. » Merci Potter, pensa Draco, puis il ajouta les fusilli à l'eau bouillante. « Je suis content d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. »

« Moi aussi. Mais lui ? » Draco lâcha presque le couteau qu'il tenait. « Qui a-t-il ? »

Après un moment, la voix d'Harry revint. « Eh bien, il a sa chouette. » Draco se renfrogna et poursuivit son découpage à une vitesse plus furieuse.

« Harry ! Tu ne peux pas parler à une chouette. »

« Bien sûr que tu peux. Elles ne répondent juste pas. » Hermione devait avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre mais il n'était pas sûr. Puis Harry continua. « Il nous a nous je suppose. »

« Quelque chose me dit qu'il préférerait la chouette, Harry. Nous ne sommes pas exactement les personnes avec qui il choisirait de passer du temps, comme évidence le fait qu'il ne l'a jamais fait et a toujours été horrible avec nous, spécialement toi, dans le passé. C'est juste trop bizarre. Peux-tu croire que nous parlons de Draco Malfoy ? Je suis sûre que nous sommes entrés dans un univers alternatif ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Je sais. Tout droit du livre fou de Trelawney, un mois intéressant pour ne rien dire. »

« Attends » dit Hermione sonnant anxieuse. « Comment tout cela a-t-il été arrangé ? Tu n'es jamais allé le voir. »

« Un code. Il a mis un code dans tout ce que tu as écrit sous sa dictée. »

Il y eut un silence et Draco s'imagina qu'Hermione fixait Harry, bouche et yeux grands ouverts avec une complète incrédulité. Il n'était pas loin de la vérité.

« Il a mis un code dans ce que j'ai écrit. »

« Oui. »

« Mais... comment ? Je veux dire, il n'avait rien avec lui, aucun moyen d'écrire. Et il m'a donné toutes les informations dans l'ordre alphabétique. Comment y a-t-il pu avoir un code ? »

« Il y en avait un. Il m'a donné la clé ce premier jour. »

Il y eu une pause.

« Wow, il est intelligent. » dit-elle et Draco éclata de rire.

« Affreusement intelligent. » convint Harry. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers des choses qui n'intéressait pas Draco, il enleva donc sa faculté de les entendre. Après une demi-heure, il écouta encore.

Hermione parlait : « … et à propos de son île ? A-t-il _vraiment_ une île ? »

 _Euh_. Ils parlaient de nouveau de lui.

« Je ne sais pas, bien qu'il soit vraiment insistant. »

« Mais qui peut avoir les moyens pour juste acheter une île ? »

« Et bien, il peut. »

« Oh, c'est vrai. Mais tout de même. » Il y eut un bref silence. « Je veux une île. » Draco sourit.

« Tu devrais en avoir une. » dit Harry.

« Grande nouvelle Harry. Je sais que mes parents avaient plus d'argent que la moyenne moldue mais ils ne m'ont pas laissé assez pour acheter vraiment une île. »

« Tu n'as pas à en acheter une, va juste en trouver une, clame-la, rend-la incartable et, tu sais, mets-la sous les habituels charmes de sécurité anti-moldu. »

« Oh, Harry, c'est brillant ! Tu pourrais en avoir une aussi ! »

Il rit.

« Mmm. Quelque chose sent bon ? Maintenant, oust, je veux me changer avant le repas. »

Draco coupa alors son écoute et enleva la sauce du feu. Harry et Hermione arrivaient en bas juste quand il enlevait le pain du four. Hermione se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses bras croisés, un air amusé sur son visage.

« Je devais juste le voir par moi-même. Draco Malfoy travaillant vraiment. Je veux dire en dehors du travail de brutaliser les premières années. »

« Très drôle. » dit-il.

« As-tu besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-elle avec un air supérieur.

« Non, tout est sous contrôle. Je suis capable de le faire, tu sais. »

« Si tu le dis. » Elle et Harry s'assirent à table pour attendre la nourriture, en parlant silencieusement. Hermione ne put pas résister et gloussa à la vue de Malfoy avec des maniques en main, bougeant dans la cuisine. Quand il plaça toute la nourriture sur la table, il leur servit à tous du jus de citrouille et s'assit pour se joindre à eux.

Elle le regarda prudemment et prit un peu de nourriture sur sa fourchette mais elle hésita avant de la mettre dans sa bouche.

Draco la regarda. « Si je t'avais voulu morte, je t'aurais tué _avant_ de cuisiner un repas pour trois, et ainsi j'aurais sauvé cet effort. » Puis, il prit une bouchée pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait, en effet, pas empoisonner le dîner. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais commença à manger.

Le repas se déroula en grande partie dans un silence gênant. Hermione essaya de poser des questions mais Malfoy refusait de répondre, disant qu'elle aurait ses réponses bien assez tôt.

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que je ne veux pas te le dire maintenant. » dit-il simplement en poursuivant son repas.

Après dîner, Harry alla dans sa chambre et Hermione offrit de faire la vaisselle. Draco la laissa faire et disparut. Laver la vaisselle était l'une des tâches ménagères préférées d'Hermione. Il y avait quelque chose de satisfaisant dans le fait de faire passer quelque chose de sale à étincelant, et la vieille méthode moldue fournissait le plus de satisfaction, spécialement avec les marmites vraiment sales. Ginny disait qu'elle était un monstre pour aimer autant faire la vaisselle, mais elle ne pouvait pas en avoir moins rien à faire.

Finalement, quand tous les plats furent propres et secs, Hermione leur fit un acquiescement satisfait. Elle ne voulait pas encore aller dans sa chambre, elle explora donc un petit peu le rez-de-chaussé jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une porte donnant sur l'extérieur. Elle l'ouvrit et, la traversant, se trouva sur un porche d'une taille tout à fait décente. La moitié de celui-ci était couvert et sous l'abri se trouvait une table de pique-nique. Dans la partie non couverte se trouvait une grande balancelle qui semblait être si confortable qu'une personne pouvait dormir dedans. Il y avait près de la balancelle quelques chaises d'extérieur et une petite table. La totalité du porche était entourée d'une barrière et de rails, et il y avait une petite porte qui une fois ouverte permettait de quitter le porche pour aller dans l'arrière jardin dont on voyait une quinzaine de mètres avant de disparaître hors de la vue.

Hermione sortit sur le porche en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle pouvait sentir l'air salé de la mer et elle ferma ses yeux, laissant le vent de l'océan souffler dans ses cheveux. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et laissa le vent emporter au loin ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement relaxée. Une fois détendue, cependant, elle devint consciente d'une autre présence et elle regarda autour d'elle. Malfoy était en train de l'observer depuis la fin du porche couvert, elle frissonna et regarda ailleurs. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à elle, son cœur accéléra. Il enleva sa cape, celle qu'elle lui avait prise à Azkaban et l'enroula autour d'elle. Elle acquiesça en guise de remerciement mais était trop nerveuse pour parler. Il sourit moqueur et retourna à son siège.

Hermione marcha jusqu'à la barrière. Bien que les seules lumières qui brillaient étaient la lune et les étoiles, elle pouvait toujours voir, bien que loin dessous, les vagues roulant vers la falaise. L'eau semblait noire mais si vivante : elle s'écrasait indéfiniment sur la surface de la pierre, fournissant un constant son de fond qui calmait ses nerfs et la menait vers la relaxation. Elle remarqua que Draco se leva et la rejoignit à la barrière, bien qu'à l'opposé du porche.

« Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça Malfoy ? » demanda Hermione. Il était dans sa nature d'être curieuse et de poser des questions. Tout à propos de ce jour lui semblait surréel. Elle a commencé au travail où elle faisait son travail normalement. Puis elle était allée voir Malfoy, seulement pour découvrir qu'il sortirait bientôt. Ils avaient eu une conversation perturbante où il lui avait dit qu'il l'avait attendu dans la maison de ses parents, avec l'intention de la tuer mais qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Puis, elle l'avait vu totalement différemment quand elle était retournée le voir. L'image de lui dans cette petite pièce, ayant l'air presque brisé, ça et l'image de lui dans le bureau de Harry la hantaient.

Puis Harry l'avait emmené au Pays de Galles, de tous les lieux possibles, pour rencontrer Malfoy et le rejoindre dans une secrète croisade contre Voldemort. La question la plus évidente qui avait été dans sa tête toute la soirée était : pourquoi trahirait-il tout ce en quoi il avait toujours cru et tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie pour accomplir la destruction de son Maître ? Harry avait certainement dû suspecter un quelconque piège mais il semblait accepter Malfoy totalement. Cela l'amena à penser à ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux hommes dans le bureau de Harry. Cela avait dû être fantastique pour convaincre Harry si efficacement. Cependant elle n'avait pas connaissance de cette information et donc elle n'avait pas une telle confiance en cet homme, ce Mangemort.

« Mes raisons. » dit-il dans un ton qui était désinvolte mais sévère.

« Donc vas-tu un jour le dire à quelqu'un ? »

« Peut-être. » dit-il. Puis il se tourna pour lui faire face. « Je vais te dire quelque chose Granger. Dans 30 ans, viens me voir sur mon île. Apporte-moi un gâteau au chocolat avec une seule cerise sur le dessus et là je te le dirai. »

« Quoi ? » dit Hermione de manière incrédule.

« Tu m'as entendu. »

Elle secoua sa tête en gloussant. « Tu es bizarre Malfoy. »

« Bizarre ? » dit-il perplexe.

« Oui, bizarre. Un gâteau au chocolat avec une cerise. Dans 30 ans. » Elle se retourna pour faire face à l'eau agitée.

« Granger, je suis blessé ! » dit Draco en portant une main à son cœur et feignant un air choqué avant de se tourner pour regarder la mer avec elle.

Hermione l'ignora. Elle continua à regarder l'eau jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se perdent dans le vide et que ses pensées errent sur d'autres choses. Si Malfoy n'avait pas été là, cela aurait été parfait. Mais peut-être que ça l'était de toute façon, malgré sa présence.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de la fixer. Elle se tenait parfaitement immobile en faisant face à l'océan, le vent fouettant dans ses cheveux. Sa cape se déployait derrière elle, tout comme le faisaient les robes qu'elle portait en dessous. Elle ressemblait à quelque chose tout droit sorti d'une peinture, une de ces jeunes filles délaissées qui se tiennent au milieu d'un champ de fleurs, en tenant quelques unes des fleurs qu'elle a ramassé dans sa main et regardant de manière nostalgique en face d'elle mais sans vraiment voir ce qu'il y a devant elle. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans l'esprit de la jeune fille qui attirait son attention.

Il était hypnotisé. Son expression était calme et délivrée et il y avait une sensation de paix qui se dégageait d'elle, une paix qui lui avait toujours échappé. Elle apparaissait libérée de l'inquiétude, de l'anxiété et de la peur, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vu et tout ce qu'elle savait du monde. Même sa présence sur le porche n'était pas capable de la perturber. Draco était envieux de ce qu'elle avait mais aussi curieux. Était-ce quelque chose que l'on pouvait apprendre ? Il ne pensait pas, mais comment faisait-elle pour avoir ça ? Ses parents étaient morts, de sa main, ses amis étaient en danger mortel à chaque moment de chaque jour, elle avait un travail qu'elle détestait, et pourtant malgré tout ça, elle pouvait ressemblait à ça. Elle pouvait toujours paraître comme s'il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle, qu'aucune peine et qu'aucune douleur ne pouvaient toucher.

« À quoi penses-tu ? » demanda-t-il, incapable de restreindre sa curiosité. Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir parler quand la paix parfaite de ses traits furent modifiés de manière infime pour que l'inquiétude soit de nouveau visible.

Elle soupira et s'éloigna de la barrière. « Toi, en fait. » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises.

« Moi ? » demanda-t-il surpris. Comment peut-elle penser à moi et ressembler quand même à ça ?

« Oui, tu es un mystère Malfoy. Et j'aime un bon mystère. »

« Ne te mets pas en tête d'essayer de me résoudre. »

Elle sembla le considérer pendant un moment avant de parler. « Mais il y a tellement à voir. Une minute tu es au sommet du monde : tu es pompeux, arrogant, confiant, te baladant comme si tu ne tiens à rien dans le monde. Et celle d'après tu es cassé, brisé, creux, tombant à la verticale vers la terre comme une vrille. Et puis, à ma surprise, tu es stupide, presque étourdi, comme tout à l'heure. Tu es superficiel et pourtant tu peux être aussi profond que l'eau là-bas. Tu ne veux pas de compagnie et pourtant tu es incroyablement seul. »

Draco changea de manière inconfortable à son examen détaillé et complexe de lui. Le poids de ses mots menaçait de le pousser sous ses vagues perpétuellement violentes. Dans un effort pour alléger l'atmosphère et éviter de parler de lui, il dit : « Qu'est-ce qu'une vrille ? »

Hermione gloussa, trouvant drôle que de tout ce qu'il pourrait dire, ça serait ça. « Ok, et bien tu sais ce qu'est un avion ? »

« Oui. » dit-il. Elle était surprise.

« Et bien, il y a des petits avions, pour une ou deux personnes. Ils étaient utilisés dans les guerres moldues pour se battre dans le ciel et lâcher des bombes sur la terre en dessous. Sais-tu de quoi je parle ? »

« Oui, Granger, les guerres et bombes moldues me sont familières. »

« Et bien, si la queue de l'avion était arrachée, l'avion plongeait vers la terre, tournant durant la chute. »

Draco acquiesça, comprenant du mieux qu'il pouvait. « Cela semble juste. »

« Donc je t'ai défini. » dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

Oh, il haïssait se sentir si exposé. Il se souvenait quand elle avait dit qu'elle l'avait défini dans le bureau de Harry. Et bien, en effet, elle avait écrit un résumé de lui. Mais il y avait bien plus à son propos que sa description : il y avait quelque chose derrière chaque mot qu'elle a dit, qui une fois accumulé formaient un récit de lui. Sa vie entière, chaque décision qu'il avait prise, influençaient la personne qu'il était devenu. Et il continuerait à changer, il avait déjà beaucoup changé et elle n'avait aucune idée de tout ça. Peut-être qu'elle ne le saurait jamais.

« Oui. » dit-il doucement. « Tu as fait une image instantanée de ce que je suis. Félicitations. Mais tu ne sais rien sur moi. » Sa voix et sa colère grandissaient à mesure qu'il parlait.

Le sourire d'Hermione se fana rapidement. « Je n'ai jamais prétendu te connaître. »

« Et bien, comme je l'ai dit, ne te mets pas en tête que tu le veux. » Il la vit lutter pour trouver quelque chose à dire. Il sourit tristement. « Je t'ai défini également Hermione. Bonne nuit. » dit-il en la laissant au vent, aux vagues et à ses pensées troublées.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus :)


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonsoir !_

 _Ce chapitre arrive un peu en retard, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _A Rock and a Hard Place_

Le matin suivant, Hermione se réveilla et entendit les vagues s'écrasant sous elle. Elle s'était endormie sur le porche et elle se trouvait sur la large balancelle. Elle se souvenait distinctement avoir été assise sur une des chaises. Quelqu'un l'avait changée de place, lui avait donné un oreiller et l'avait enroulée dans une cape chaude. Elle examina le bord du matériel la couvrant et elle vit pourquoi cela avait l'air familier, le toucher était également familier. C'était la cape de Malfoy. Harry avait dû l'emprunter puisque lui n'en avait pas, pensa-t-elle. Elle se blottit sous la cape et regarda le monde devenir plus lumineux.

Au moment où elle allait se levait, elle entendit des voix. Elle porta sa main à sa baguette de manière instinctive, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire d'où venaient les sons. Elle se leva au moment où elle vit deux personnes volant sur des balais magiques derrière la colline, faisant des tours et des courbes, essayant de se faire tomber l'un l'autre. Quand elle regarda de manière plus attentionnée, elle vit des cheveux blonds éclatants reflétant le soleil et soupira de soulagement. C'était juste Harry et Malfoy. Elle envoya des étincelles pour qu'ils la remarquent, ce qu'ils firent. Avec un ultime sort, Malfoy frappa Harry sur le bras, ce qui le fit se balancer. Il se sur-rééquilibra et tomba.

« _Involito_ ! » dit Malfoy en faisant un signe de la main, arrêtant Harry dans sa chute et le faisant flotter dans les airs. Puis Malfoy le dirigea vers le porche où il atterrit peu après. Harry convoqua alors son balai et regarda Hermione, penaud, embarrassé que Malfoy ait réussi à faire mieux que lui.

« Hermione, que fais-tu dehors ? » demanda Harry en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Je, euh, me suis endormie ici hier soir. » dit-elle en essayant de cacher sa surprise et en regardant Draco qui refusait de rencontrer son regard. Hum, pensa-t-elle, Malfoy a pris soin de moi la nuit dernière. C'était des choses simples : la bouger d'un endroit à un autre, lui fournir les éléments nécessaires pour se reposer. Mais c'était aussi quelque chose de très gentil, s'assurer qu'elle avait quelque chose de doux sous sa tête et quelque chose la couvrant pour lui tenir chaud. Tout ce qu'elle savait à propos de Draco Malfoy avait toujours était un mur solide, formé par des années d'antipathie et de mesquines chamailleries. Rien n'avait jamais menacé cela auparavant, pourtant ce simple geste causa la rupture d'une unique brique du sommet de l'imposant mur et de tomber au ralenti sur la terre.

« Que faîtes-vous tous les deux ? Si tôt, je dois ajouter. » demanda-t-elle.

« L'entraînement. » dit Draco. « Debout avec le soleil. Et on a faim. »

« Je vais faire le petit-déjeuner. » offrit-elle. Draco haussa simplement les épaules et ils allèrent à l'intérieur. Pendant qu'Hermione cuisinait des œufs, des saucisses et des pancakes, Draco parla.

« Harry m'apprend tout ce qu'il a appris durant son entraînement d'Auror et je lui apprends quelques-uns de mes, euh, talents spéciaux. »

Elle plissa les yeux dans sa direction. « Comme quoi ? »

« Ne panique pas Hermione. » dit Harry. « Rien de trop sombre. Juste la Légilimancie, l'Occlumancie, l'Incursus et des sorts utiles au hasard. »

« Harry Potter, pourquoi as-tu besoin de Magie Noire ? »

« Eh bien, pour une raison, pour combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » dit Draco avec une légère moquerie. « Il a besoin, au moins de savoir contre quel sort il se bat, tu ne penses pas ? Après tout, le Seigneur des Ténèbres connaît tous les tours que Potter peut faire. Sauf celui que tu as utilisé sur moi. » dit-il comme s'il venait juste de s'en souvenir. « Qu'est-ce que c'était d'ailleurs ? »

« Sectumsempra. »

« Une blessure permanente. J'ai encore quelques cicatrices, tu sais. »

« Bien. Tu le méritais ! Tu allais me toucher avec le Doloris ! »

« Tu m'as battu cette fois-là. Tu ne le feras plus jamais, je te l'assure. » Draco regarda Harry et avant de prendre une gorgée de jus dit : « À propos, où l'as-tu appris ? »

« Rogue. »

Draco recracha son jus d'orange. « Quoi ? »

Hermione posa le plat de saucisses sur la table et rejoignit les hommes.

« Eh bien, pas directement de lui, mais c'était dans son livre de potions que j'ai utilisé durant la Sixième année. Il était écrit avec les mots '' contre les ennemis'' juste à côté. »

Draco sembla être en train de développer quelque chose rapidement dans sa tête. « Donc c'est pour ça que tu étais si doué ? Tu trichais avec un vieux manuel ? »

« Oui. » dit Hermione de manière susceptible. « Je lui ai dit que ce livre allait lui attirer des ennuis. Mais il a refusé d'être dissuadé. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit. » dit Harry en prenant une bouchée d'œufs. « Ce n'est plus important maintenant. N'est-ce pas Mademoiselle Je-ne-fais-évidemment-jamais-rien-de-mal ? »

Elle serra la mâchoire et regarda Harry d'un œil mauvais. « Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Arthur après que Ginny ait été possédée par ce journal ? Ne jamais faire confiance à quelque chose qui peut penser par lui-même... »

« À moins que tu puisses voir où est son cerveau. » finit Harry. « Je sais. Je t'ai déjà dit un million de fois que tu avais raison à propos du livre ! »

« Donc nous allons avancer ? » demanda Draco, légèrement diverti mais pas du tout intéressé d'en entendre plus à propos de ce livre.

« Oui. » rouspéta Harry en prenant une gorgée de son jus.

« Comme je le disais, on s'entraîne. » continua Draco. « Et nous devons parler de ton rôle dans tout ça. Nous continuerons à nous entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ait appris quelques sorts importants et ait maîtrisé les études de l'esprit. Incluant l'amélioration de ses incursions dans l'Occlumancie. Ceci est de la plus haute importance. Nous avons besoin que tu travailles sur les informations. »

Hermione regarda la bouchée qu'elle avait mise sur sa fourchette, mais avant qu'elle ne la mange, elle regarda Harry. « Et si je veux m'entraîner, moi aussi ? »

Encore une fois, Draco recracha son jus d'orange. « Quoi ? » dit-il en regardant Hermione comme si elle avait demandé si elle pouvait voler jusqu'à la lune et en ramener du fromage.

« _Repurgo_. » dit Hermione de manière absente en visant le gâchis. « Tu m'as entendue. »

Draco secoua sa tête. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait prévu. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'Hermione accepte son rôle comme il l'avait écrit, avec peut-être quelques désagréments ici et là mais de manière générale de s'y plier poliment. Cela devait être le fait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été autour d'elle pendant des années qui lui avait fait oublier son caractère résolument tenace et borné, sans mentionner ce qui semblait la mener dans toutes sortes de problèmes avec Potter et Weasley : la détermination.

« Potter, parle-lui. » dit Draco en décidant que cela était hors de ses compétences quand cela en venait à négocier avec elle. Harry avait des années d'expérience et serait capable d'adoucir tout cela bien plus efficacement que lui ne le pouvait. Il ne ferait sûrement que la contrarier plus, incapable de résister à la pousser et à la provoquer pour en tirer une réaction.

« Hermione. » commença Harry.

Elle se tourna vers lui et leva un sourcil comme pour dire '' ça a intérêt à être bon''.

« On a besoin de toi à l'autre extrémité. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Des recherches. Établir un plan. »

« Des recherches ? » dit-elle avec un peu de dégoût en lançant chacun des mots. « C'est le code pour ennuyeux. »

Draco en fut bouche-bée. « Je pensais que tu aimais les recherches, Granger. Je pensais que tu aimais tellement les bibliothèques que tu préférerais presque y vivre ! »

Elle le regarda froidement. « Eh bien, j'aime bien faire des recherches et j'aime bien les bibliothèques et les livres et je suis entièrement pour aider, mais c'est ennuyeux comparé à ce que vous deux avez à faire. Harry peut te le dire, je m'entraîne aux sortilèges aussi volontiers que j'étudie les livres. Je ne veux pas être mise à part de l'apprentissage de sorts et de tactiques utiles, je veux être à même de me battre également. Je fais des recherches toute la journée à mon boulot. Je ne le quitte pas pour venir ici avec vous pour que je m'assoie sur le banc de touche ! »

« Le quoi ? » demanda Draco.

« Peu importe. Expression moldue. Football. »

« Hermione, cela est temporaire. » dit Harry de manière rassurante. Il ne voulait pas subir sa colère plus que nécessaire. « Deux ou trois semaines pour rassembler tout ce que tu peux et après tu démissionnes. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui peut marcher librement dans Londres et au Ministère. Comme à partir de lundi, je serais officiellement indiqué comme ''disparu'' et que Malfoy ne peut pas vraiment entrer au Ministère et demander une carte de bibliothèque, nous avons besoin de toi pour garder une présence à Londres. Lorsque tu auras quitté le Ministère, tu pourras te prendre un travail que tu aimes, tu pourrais peut-être travailler à Fleury & Botts ou au magasin de Fred et George. » Harry espérait qu'il avait pu distraire la colère d'Hermione et la transformer en quelque chose qu'elle aimait : les livres ou les jumeaux Weasley.

Elle se froissa. « Je _ne_ travaillerais pas pour eux. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda Harry.

« Peux-tu te l'imaginer ? Ils me tortureront probablement indéfiniment. De plus, ils n'engagent que des sorcières incroyablement belles pour travailler avec eux, tu n'avais pas remarqué ? »

Draco s'étouffa encore une fois et décida qu'il avait eu assez de jus d'orange pour la journée. Il posa rudement le verre sur la table et Harry et Hermione, ensemble, le regardèrent. Harry avait une expression amusée sur son visage.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, je vais bien. » fit sèchement Draco.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione. « Oui, en effet, j'avais remarqué. Ron aime bien s'y arrêter à chaque fois qu'on est sur le Chemin de Traverse. » Il gloussa au souvenir de leur dernière visite. « Ok, tu n'as pas à travailler pour eux. L'idée est que tu puisses trouver un boulot facile, avec des heures flexibles. Puis, tu pourras passer du temps ici, et, eh bien, peut-être apprendre quelques trucs... » poursuivit-il en regardant Draco pour confirmation.

Draco avait étudié Hermione depuis son commentaire sur le type de sorcières que les Weasley engageaient. Ne le savait-elle vraiment pas ? Il se demanda si ses amis ne lui avaient jamais dit qu'elle n'était pas du tout... désagréable à regarder. Ses pensées furent ramenées brutalement au présent quand il entendit Harry offrir à Hermione une chance de participer à leurs entraînements.

« Ça ne faisait pas parti de l'accord. » dit Draco en guise d'avertissement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas apprendre également ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant presque la moue.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps. » dit-il de manière brusque.

« Harry peut m'apprendre ce que tu lui enseignes. Cela ne te dérangera en rien. »

« Non ! » dit-il en abattant impatiemment son poing sur la table. Il la regarda, de la colère tourbillonnant dans ses yeux gris tempétueux.

Cependant, Hermione refusa de céder. « Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-elle provocatrice.

Draco parla très clairement et lentement pour qu'elle puisse comprendre chaque inflexion parfaitement. « Harry a choisi cette ligne de conduite pour achever un but. » dit-il en essayant de contrôler sa voix pour restreindre la colère qui menaçait de se déverser dans son ton. « Lui et moi allons travailler ensemble pour accomplir ce but. »

« Eh bien, il semblerait que vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de mon aide alors. » dit-elle en se levant. Puis elle quitta la cuisine comme un ouragan et monta dans sa chambre. Harry sursauta quand il entendit une porte claquer.

Draco expira doucement en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Est-elle toujours aussi bornée et impossible ? »

Harry ne fit que sourire. « Oui. Ça fait partie de ce qui la rend si spéciale. »

« Tu veux dire exaspérante. »

« Parfois » dit Harry agréablement. « Mais c'est aussi ce qui fait d'elle Hermione, et la meilleure et la plus loyale amie que quiconque puisse demander. Et de plus, tout le monde a besoin d'un peu de piment dans sa vie. Même toi. Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point ta vie était terne avant qu'elle n'y entre. Et maintenant, c'est sûr que ça sera plus vivant et bruyant qu'avant. »

Draco se moqua. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'une vie vivante et je ne veux certainement pas une vie bruyante. C'était très bien avant, merci. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh, bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu es venu me voir avec ton offre, parce que tu étais si heureux avec ta vie. » Il sut qu'il avait franchi une limite juste un instant trop tard. Les yeux de Draco brillèrent avant de devenir noirs et durs, impénétrables et illisibles. « J'irais lui parler, essayer de lui faire comprendre notre position. » Harry commença à se lever mais Draco l'arrêta.

« Non, je ne peux pas permettre que tu t'empresses d'arranger les choses à chaque fois qu'elle et moi nous nous prenons la tête. Ce qui va sûrement être un incident courant. Je vais m'en occuper. »

Draco alla à l'étage s'armant mentalement de courage pour la dispute qu'il allait devoir affronter. Quand il atteignit l'étage, Hermione sortit de sa chambre, entrant presque en collision avec lui.

« Fais attention, Granger. » dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle pour éviter de se rentrer dedans. « Où vas-tu ? »

Elle le regarda d'un œil mauvais. « Je ne pars pas si c'est que tu penses. »

Draco la regarda avec curiosité. Il était surpris de voir qu'elle n'avait pas du tout pleuré. Il avait supposé que les filles pleuraient toujours quand elles étaient bouleversées. Il était également surpris qu'elle ne soit même pas en train de le menacer de partir pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Son expérience avec les filles lui avait appris qu'elles étaient nées avec le don de manipulation qu'elles utilisaient à chaque fois que c'était nécessaire.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-il même si cela lui était égal.

Elle détourna son regard de lui vers le bas des escaliers. « Parce que. Tu avais raison. » dit-elle de manière à peine audible.

Draco cligna des yeux et dut résister à l'impulsion d'accomplir un sort de nettoyage sur ses oreilles. À la place, il leva simplement un sourcil, dans un subtil signe d'incrédulité.

Elle le regarda de travers. « Oh, ferme ta bouche, tu vas avaler une mouche. Et ne me regarde pas comme si je venais du cosmos. Je peux admettre que j'ai tort, tu sais. » Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour le défier de dire le contraire.

Il essaya de ne pas se concentrer sur le désir irrésistible de savoir ce que ''cosmos'' voulait dire. À la place, il se concentra sur l'improbabilité qui venait juste de se produire. Ou, était-ce improbable ?

« Mais... tu peux ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, tête de fouine. Je peux. Ce n'est pas parce que ça n'arrive pas souvent que cela veut dire que c'est impossible. »

Ah, donc ça avait été une improbabilité après tout.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, comme je l'ai dit, tu avais raison. Harry et toi vous devez vous concentrer sur votre travail. Je ferais ma part comme elle me l'ait _demandée_. Mais Malfoy, je _peux_ me battre si on en vient à ça, et tu ne seras pas désolé de m'avoir à tes côtés. »

« Je n'en doute pas Granger. » dit-il, reconnaissant du fait qu'ils n'allaient pas se disputer et se battre et crier comme il s'y était préparé. « Je tiens en haute estime tes capacités et je sais que tu es une Auror très compétente. Mon espoir est que tes capacités, si grandes qu'elles soient, ne soient pas nécessaires. Pouvons nous retourner à Harry et discuter de ton rôle dans ce plan ? »

Elle acquiesça puis commença à descendre le couloir. Quand elle se stoppa et se tourna vers lui, elle dit : « Oh, tiens. » Et elle lui tendit sa cape qu'il avait utilisé pour la couvrir la nuit précédente. Il évita de la regarder dans les yeux et tendit une main pour la prendre. Quand il le fit, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, envoyant une énergie émanant de leur point de contact qui se propagea le long de leurs bras respectifs. Elle s'éloigna pourtant choquée en le regardant surprise. Cependant, il avait l'air de n'avoir rien senti puisqu'il acquiesça simplement et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Hermione se tint là pendant un moment et le regarda marcher le long du couloir, puis elle secoua la tête, abasourdie, et descendit les escaliers.

Draco avait en effet senti la propulsion d'énergie passer entre eux mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit le choc qu'il avait senti. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait jamais rien senti de similaire et il se demanda ce que cela voulait dire. Il déposa la cape sur son lit et s'arrêta un moment pour revivre le moment. Leurs doigts s'étaient à peine effleurés mais la secousse avait été forte et bouleversante. Il fronça ses sourcils en se creusant la tête à la recherche d'une possible explication sur ce qui s'était passé. Quand rien de logique ne fit surface, il secoua la tête comme pour la vider de ses pensées et quitta sa chambre.

Harry et Hermione étaient en train de parler agréablement quand il entra dans la cuisine. Il collecta les plats de la table et les mit dans l'évier.

Harry prit cela comme un signe que c'était bon pour reprendre leur conversation. « Donc, où en étions-nous ? Oh, oui. On s'entraînera ici. Il y a une corniche à environ un tiers de la route en descendant la colline qui est assez grande pour de vrais duels. Si tu ne nous trouves pas ici, dans la maison, c'est le lieu où nous serons le plus probablement, au cas où tu aurais besoin de nous. »

« Comme je suis sûr que tu le sais déjà, » dit Draco, « cette maison est protégée par le sortilège de Fidelitas. Si par hasard quelqu'un venait s'aventurer aussi loin de la civilisation, ils ne verraient rien d'autre qu'un champ vide. Il ne faudrait pas que l'on nous voit nous battre. »

« Un sortilège de Fidelitas ? Comment ? »

« Je suis le Gardien du Secret. »

« Sur ta propre maison ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

Il soupira comme si elle était une fillette de deux ans demandant pourquoi le ciel était bleu.. « Ça n'est pas important pour le moment Granger. »

Elle le regarda un moment puis se tourna vers Harry et dit : « Ok, et moi ? »

Harry prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer. « Tu as une tâche très importante. »

Hermione le regarda, anxieuse de savoir quelle partie elle jouerait. « Eh bien ? » dit-elle après un moment de silence de la part de son ami.

« Ta tâche est de faire un plan de nettoyage. » Ne comprenant pas, elle fronça les sourcils. « Une fois Voldemort mort, le Ministère va avoir l'énorme mission de rassembler tous les potes de Malfoy. »

Draco leva son regard vers Harry depuis la vaisselle ; légèrement amusé par son choix de mots.

« Les Mangemorts. » dit Hermione.

« Oui. Nous voulons que tu conçoives un plan pour que le Ministère puisse s'occuper de cette tâche. »

Elle acquiesça en pensant à la liste de noms que Malfoy leur avait donné. Cela allait être un travail gigantesque.

Comme s'il avait lu son esprit, Draco dit : « Et la liste que je t'ai donnée n'est pas exhaustive. C'était tout ce que je pouvais découvrir. » Il s'assit avec eux après avoir fini la vaisselle.

« Hermione, tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec le boulot. » dit Harry en essayant encore une fois de ressortir les aspects positifs du plan.

« Oh, Granger. Il y a une partie du boulot dont je pense qu'elle pourra te plaire, c'est également extrêmement important : deviner ce que chaque Mangemort fera une fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit mort. Certains fuiront, d'autres se battront et d'autres se rendront en prétendant être sous l'Imperium. Comme mon père par exemple. »

« Comme si on allait le croire. » dit Hermione avant de le penser. Quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit, ses yeux s'élargirent et elle se prépara à l'explosion de Draco qui n'arriva jamais.

Il lui jeta seulement un regard bizarre et continua. « Ou ma mère, qui n'a jamais vraiment pris la Marque. Elle pourrait revendiquer que mon père la contrôlait, ce qui n'est pas vraiment un mensonge. »

« Ta mère n'est pas une Mangemort ? » dit Hermione.

« Dans toutes les intentions et les buts, oui, par association. Elle n'a jamais pris la Marque parce qu'elle s'était mariée avec Lucius et que lui l'avait prise. La femme d'un Mangemort n'a aucun droit ou avis sur quoi que ce soit. Elle doit suivre son mari qui suit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tante Bella est quelque chose comme une exception, mais elle avait montré un penchant pour les Forces du Mal, la douleur, la torture et autres choses du genre dès son plus jeune âge. La Seigneur des Ténèbres n'accepte pas beaucoup d'adeptes féminins. Cependant, ma mère mériterait certainement Azkaban même si je ne pense pas qu'elle ait pris des vies. »

Hermione tressaillit à son commentaire désinvolte à propos de meurtre. Elle fut soudainement et fortement rappelée que cet homme avait tué ses parents. Elle avait été tellement prise dans le tourbillon de ce qui se passait qu'elle s'était laissée oublier : à propos de ses parents, à propos de la nuit où elle les avait trouvés, à quel point l'homme assis en face d'elle était vraiment un monstre. Comment avait-elle pu être si irréfléchie, si irrationnelle, si aveugle ? Elle regarda Harry, soudainement très effrayée et pas que de Malfoy, d'elle-même.

Harry fronça ses sourcils. « Quoi, Hermione ? Tout va bien ? »

Elle acquiesça mais Draco remarqua que ses mains tremblaient.

« Hé » dit Harry en remuant sa main et en essayant de calmer ses peurs, peu importe ce qu'elles étaient. « Tout va bien, d'accord ? Je suis là, personne ne te fera de mal. Je te protégerais. »

Elle acquiesça encore une fois en essayant de se calmer. Ressaisis-toi, se dit-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser la voir faible. Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il était facile de la blesser, il ne ferait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie, pousser un peu plus avec le bout de sa baguette jusqu'à ce que la douleur devienne insoutenable.

« Je vais bien. » dit-elle en forçant l'assurance dans sa voix.

Durant l'échange, Draco pensa à ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'Hermione devienne aussi pâle qu'un fantôme et semble en avoir vu un. Il venait juste de finir de parler de sa mère, du fait qu'elle n'avait tué personne. Mais il n'avait pas dit tuer, à la place il avait utilisé des mots plus doux. Est-ce que c'était ça ? Le jour d'avant, dehors dans la plaine, il avait revendiqué 47 morts. Elle l'avait corrigé pour dire des meurtres. Peut-être que c'était ça, non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, ce n'était pas assez pour susciter cet effet dramatique chez elle. Il ferma fort ses yeux alors qu'il prenait conscience de quoi il s'agissait : ses parents. Elle s'était soudainement souvenue d'eux et s'était rappelée de son rôle et il souhaita pouvoir revenir en arrière et effacer ce qu'il avait dit. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal et regrettait que ces mots aient fait juste ça.

« Je vais bien. » répéta Hermione semblant plus sûre d'elle-même qu'avant. « Il semblerait que ce serait mieux si je gardais mon boulot au Ministère. Je peux avoir les Mangemorts à l'œil de manière plus efficace puisque après tout c'est mon boulot de les traquer. En plus de ça, cela m'aidera à mieux connaître mes camarades Aurors pour que je puisse alors voir qui sera le meilleur pour chercher les Mangemorts quand ce sera le moment. »

Draco lui sourit. « Je savais que je t'avais choisi pour une raison Granger. Pour ce cerveau qui est le tien. »

Hermione essaya de ne pas aller de l'autre côté de la table et de tordre son cou. Travailler avec Malfoy allait être beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, maintenant qu'elle pouvait dire une fois encore qu'elle souhaitait qu'il soit mort. Ou mourant. Ou pourrissant de l'intérieur jusqu'à l'extérieur. Elle sourit un petit peu à l'idée.

Puis, elle soupira et dit : « J'ai bien aimé l'idée de travailler chez Fleury&Bott. Ok, maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Harry parla. « Où tu vivras. Ça ne dépend que de toi. Tu peux rester ici ou bien vivre à Londres ou là où tu veux, vraiment. »

Hermione n'avait pas pensé à où elle vivrait, elle avait supposé qu'elle resterait ici, au bord de la falaise. Le fait qu'elle ait le choix la fit froncer les sourcils. « Oh. »

« C'est ton choix.» dit Harry en ne voulant pas la presser de faire sa décision.

« Je peux y penser ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr. » dit Harry.

« J'aurais une réponse pour vous ce soir. » dit-elle en regardant Harry. Elle refusait de regarder Malfoy plus de fois qu'elle n'avait à le faire. Lui et Harry se levèrent.

« On va s'entraîner aujourd'hui alors. Merci pour le petit-déjeuner Hermione. » dit Harry. Les hommes partirent.

Hermione passa la plus grande partie de la journée à penser à deux choses : Draco Malfoy et là où elle devrait vivre.

Elle fut assise sur son lit durant l'entière matinée pensant à lui. Malfoy avait tué ses parents, et pourtant elle était là, assise dans _sa_ maison, mangeant _sa_ nourriture, respirant _son_ précieux air de Sang-Pur. Comment pouvait-elle vivre dans la même maison que lui ? Elle était certaine qu'elle serait grandement tentée de lui jeter un sort presque à chaque fois qu'ils interagiraient ensemble. Et pas seulement pour ses parents, mais aussi pour toutes les fois où il l'avait appelée Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il ne l'avait pas une fois appelée comme ça depuis qu'il était réapparu dans leur vie. Pourquoi ? Il avait eu plein de chances pour, peut-être était-ce une part de l'accord fait avec Harry. Seulement quelque chose de très sérieux pouvait être l'explication pour le manque d'utilisation de son mot favori pour elle. Ça doit être ça, décida-t-elle.

Ne déshonorerait-elle pas la mémoire de ses parents en habitant dans la maison de Malfoy ? Elle essaya de penser à ce qu'ils auraient voulu mais peu importe quand elle le fit, cela ne lui donna qu'envie de pleurer. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils feraient parce qu'ils n'étaient pas là, parce qu'il les avait tués. Comment pouvait-elle penser à ça clairement ? « Non, Hermione » se gronda-t-elle. « Pense. Qu'est-ce que tes parents voudraient-ils que tu fasses ? »

Elle convoqua une pièce de parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre et commença une liste des choses qu'elle pensait pouvoir l'aider dans sa décision. La chose la plus importante, décida-t-elle, était de savoir ce qui aiderait Harry et donc lui pour défaire Voldemort, ce qui aiderait la planète entière, pas seulement la communauté magique. Et si Harry pensait que Malfoy avait quelque chose qui l'aiderait à défaire Voldemort, et puisqu'elle avait confiance en Harry avec sa vie, alors elle devait croire que Malfoy avait en effet quelque chose qui aiderait. Elle voulait être là pour Harry et avec Harry autant qu'il l'autoriserait, ils étaient amis après tout. Puisque Malfoy était la clé ou du moins semblait détenir la clé, cela voulait dire faire avec lui.

Le poids de la signification de la défaite de Voldemort la frappa. Liberté pour tous les sorciers, sorcières et Moldus. Libérés de lui, de la peur, de tout ce qui a régné depuis son retour six ans auparavant. Ses parents se tiendraient à ses côtés pour rendre le monde meilleur, même si cela voulait dire qu'elle devrait travailler avec leur assassin. Elle savait simplement cela à propos de ces parents, parce qu'ils étaient bons et qu'ils lui avaient appris à être gentille et à penser au vivre ensemble. Beaucoup de vies étaient en jeu dans la guerre et beaucoup de vies pouvaient être sauvées grâce à ce qu'Harry et Malfoy faisaient. À la fin, ces vies étaient plus importantes que la sienne. Elle avait déjà accepté l'idée de mourir pour la guerre et cette situation était à peine une situation désagréable. Pour un temps indéfini. Un grand bien pouvait quand même en ressortir. Elle devrait sacrifier son bonheur et sa tranquillité temporairement pour le bien de toutes les personnes qui seront sauvées par la fin de la guerre.

Hermione sourit alors qu'elle prenait conscience qu'elle ressentait une grande paix dans son cœur à la prise de cette décision. Avec ce dilemme résolu, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim et elle alla dans la cuisine se faire un sandwich pour le déjeuner. Elle ne voulait pas voir les garçons alors elle l'emporta dans sa chambre. Après qu'elle ait fini, elle entendit des sons leur appartenant venant à l'intérieur et trouvant à manger.

Elle lut un petit peu avant de se tourner vers cette autre tâche : décider où vivre. Hermione convoqua deux autres morceaux de parchemin. Sur l'un d'entre eux, elle écrivit « Londres, pour et contre » et sur l'autre, elle écrivit « Malfoy, pour et contre ». Pendant les deux heures qui

suivirent, elle remplit les listes avec tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser de bon et de mauvais à propos des deux endroits.

Finalement, elle se recula pour examiner ses listes. À Londres, elle serait dans son propre appartement avec toutes ses affaires, près de ses amis et de son boulot, et de la Communauté Magique en général. Elle serait libre d'aller et venir à sa guise et de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait mais elle serait loin de Harry et il serait plus difficile d'être en contact avec tout ce qui se passerait ici.

De l'autre côté, vivre dans la maison de Malfoy serait une sorte d'épreuve. Elle avait de fortes émotions quand il était concerné. Elle l'avait haï pendant plusieurs mois après le meurtre de ses parents. Elle était presque sûre qu'il la haïssait toujours. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce que cela faisait de vivre avec quelqu'un que tu hais. Elle imaginait un nombre incommensurable de disputes, de sourires moqueurs, de regards de dégoûts et de références à son sang (juste parce qu'il ne l'a pas encore fait ne veut pas dire qu'il ne le fera pas). Et c'était sa maison, ce qui signifie qu'on attendait qu'elle suive ses règles, si le sujet était amené sur la table. Et s'il la traitait comme une esclave ou pire, comme un elfe de maison puisqu'elle avait une position si ''inférieure'' ? Et s'il la voulait ici seulement pour les avantages d'une femme de ménage ? Elle refuserait absolument une telle position. Sa liste de contre pour Malfoy était la plus longue qu'elle ait faite tandis que celle des pour était la plus courte. Elle serait proche d'Harry et saurait donc ce qui lui arriverait. Mais cela voulait aussi dire être proche de Malfoy, un autre contre.

À l'heure du dîner, elle n'était toujours pas arrivée à une conclusion. Elle prit de la nourriture dans les placards pour se faire un repas de fortune, puis retourna dans sa chambre pour manger seule. Encore une fois, elle entendit les bruits de fouille pour de la nourriture et cette fois-ci ils ne partirent pas une fois fini. Elle pouvait entendre les sons étouffés d'une conversation et cela ne fit que la déranger. Elle lança un sort d'insonorisation autour de sa chambre et sourit au silence qui suivit.

Après avoir passé une autre heure à étudier de près les listes, à y avoir ajouté des choses, à les avoir changées, elle soupira lourdement. Une bataille avait lieu en elle entre raison et émotions. D'habitude la raison l'emportait facilement mais cette fois ci, elle était attirée fortement dans l'autre direction. Mais la raison était très utile et ne l'avait jamais mal dirigée auparavant, alors que suivre son cœur, ses émotions l'avait fait. Comme en cinquième année, quand elle avait laissé Harry la convaincre qu'ils devaient aller au Ministère pour sauver Sirius.

Son cœur l'attirait fortement cette fois, bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il lui disait que c'était important, que ce qu'ils faisaient était important, qu'on devait s'en occuper. Avec un autre lourd soupir, Hermione repoussa ses listes et s'en alla trouver Harry. Lui et Malfoy étaient dans le salon, parlant sérieusement à voix basse. Quand il la virent, il se turent.

« Harry, je peux te parler ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, bien sûr. » dit-il en se levant. Ils allèrent dehors sur le porche où Hermione s'assit sur la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était endormie la nuit d'avant. Harry s'assit sur l'autre chaise. Une tempête se préparait sur la mer. Le vent était plus froid qu'il l'avait été la nuit précédente et elle pouvait voir des éclairs briller au loin.

« Eh bien » commença-t-elle. « Tout ce à quoi j'ai pu penser, tous les angles, toutes les pensées raisonnables m'indiquent Londres. » dit-elle sans détacher ses yeux de la tempête. Elle semblait l'appeler, l'implorer. À chaque fois qu'un éclair brillait, elle pouvait voir les vagues bondir vers les nuages et l'eau rouler comme une potion bouillonnant.

« Ok, je comprends. » dit Harry. Elle pouvait dire qu'il essayait de cacher sa déception.

Puis, elle se tourna pour le regarder. « Mais, Harry, la vérité est que je ne _veux_ pas vivre ici. Je veux rester ici, avec toi, là où est l'action. » Elle se retourna vers la tempête rageante. « J'adore cet endroit. »

« Hermione, je veux juste ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. »

« Je sais. » Elle fut silencieuse pendant une minute. « je pourrais m'asseoir ici toute la journée et toute la nuit et ne pas me lasser de la regarder. L'eau dehors. Elle a pris un peu de moi hier soir. Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi calme depuis... » elle s'arrêta et déglutit le nœud dans sa gorge. « …depuis longtemps. Et même si c'est _ici_ , là où _il_ est, je pense que c'est correct. La mer est si vivante. C'est comme si le monde respirait avec chaque flux et reflux de l'eau. Ses profondeurs sont interminables, sa voix incessante. Tu pourrais te noyer dans ses profondeurs ou être sauvé par son appel. Pourtant elle pourrait te tuer sans pause, avec un simple regard. »

Harry ne dit rien pendant un moment. « Donc tu aimes cet endroit ? Déjà ? »

« Oh, oui. Je n'ai jamais passé beaucoup de temps près de l'eau mais cette mer m'a enchantée, Harry. »

« C'est incroyable. » Puis, Harry grogna. « Oh, Hermione, j'ai promis à Ginny que je lui enverrai un hibou quand je partirais pour lui faire savoir que j'allais bien. Ça te gêne si je vais lui écrire maintenant ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Vas-y. »

« Donc tu as pris ta décision alors ? Tu vas rester ici ? »

Elle acquiesça et leva son regard pour lui sourire « Maintenant va écrire à ta femme. » Il partit sans plus d'encouragements. Hermione sourit à la tempête et à l'idée qu'Harry et Ginny étaient mariés. Puis, elle frissonna dans le vent froid.

Après plusieurs minutes, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Elle allait demander à Harry plus d'informations sur sa vie avec Ginny mais elle sentit la chaleur de quelque chose étant placé autour de ses épaules et elle se pencha pour permettre à Draco de mettre une nouvelle fois sa cape autour d'elle, la laissant tomber entre son dos et la chaise. Hermione s'en empara alors et la mit complètement autour d'elle.

Il s'assit là où Harry avait été. « Alors, quel temps fait-il aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il en regardant la tempête.

Elle gloussa. « Est-ce une tentative de conversation ? » Il ne parla pas pendant quelques minutes. « Ciel bleu dégagé et dix pour-cent de chance de précipitation. » répondit-elle finalement, un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

« De bonne humeur alors ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça. « J'adore vraiment cet endroit. »

Encore une fois, Draco fut silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Elle ne semblait pas faire particulièrement attention à lui, mais à l'intérieur de lui, ses nerfs étaient agités. Il était venu dehors avec l'intention de lui dire quelque chose, de lui dire quelque chose qu'il voulait dire depuis longtemps. Il savait qu'elle ne comprendrait pas, qu'elle serait probablement en colère, il y avait même une légère possibilité qu'elle le maudisse pour ça. Mais il devait le dire, peu importe la manière dont elle réagirait. Quand finalement il calma assez ses nerfs pour parler, il dit, de manière à peine audible au-dessus de la tempête qui approchait toujours :

« Est-ce que cela importerait si je te disais que j'étais désolé ? »

Hermione se figea. Voulait-il dire ce qu'elle pensait qu'il voulait dire ? Des larmes non désirées vinrent à ses yeux et elle les laissa couler, sans aucune honte. Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre ; il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils n'étaient plus là et il ne pouvait pas les ramener, pas avec une excuse, ni avec toute la magie du monde. Pourquoi cela aurait de l'importance qu'il soit désolé ? Quel bien possible cela ferait ? Elle se sentait engourdie. Elle avait à peine décidé quelques heures auparavant de mettre ses sentiments de colère et de haine envers cet homme de côté pour aider Harry à accomplir une tâche importante. Mais voilà qu'il devait venir et dire ÇA. Lui parler de ses parents.

Draco la regarda pleurer. Elle ne s'embêta même pas à essuyer ses larmes. Il souhaitait pouvoir dire qu'il ne ressentait rien à la voir pleurer, mais ce n'était pas vrai, même pas proche de la vérité. Il la regarda alors qu'elle ramenait ses genoux contre sa poitrine en passant ses bras autour et appuyant sur eux son menton, sans jamais quitter des yeux la mer et la tempête. Après ce qu'il sembla une éternité, il prit conscience qu'elle n'allait rien lui dire.

Il soupira et se leva. « Ne dors pas encore dehors. Il va pleuvoir. » Puis il rentra. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour montrer qu'elle l'avait entendu et ce n'est qu'après vingt longues minutes qu'elle répondit :

« Pourquoi tu t'en soucies ? »

Juste avant d'aller au lit, Draco vérifia le porche. Hermione était toujours là, dans la même position dans laquelle il l'avait laissé. Il alla à la porte d'Harry et toqua.

« Potter. Hermione est dehors et il va pleuvoir. »

« Ok, merci. Je vais aller la chercher. »

Draco retourna dans sa chambre et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Harry quitter sa chambre, descendre les escaliers, ouvrir et fermer la porte arrière du porche puis l'ouvrir et la fermer encore une fois, et il entendit deux paires de pas monter les escaliers suivis par deux portes se fermant. Puis il éteignit la lumière et alla dormir.

Once By The Ocean – Robert Frost

The shattered xater made a misty din

Great waves looked over others coming in

And thought of doing something to the shore

That water never did to land before.

The clouds were low and hairy in the skies,

Like locks blown forward in the gleam of eyes.

You could not tell, and yet it looked as if

The shore was lucky in being backed by cliff,

The cliff in being backed by continent;

It looked as if a night of dark intent

Was coming, and not only a night, an age.

Someone had better be prepared for rage.

There would be more than ocean-water broken

Before God's last Put out the light was spoken.

* * *

Voilà ! :) J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

Au niveau des délais, je pense que je publierai toutes les trois semaines. A la prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir !

Toutes mes excuses pour le retard de ce chapitre ! J'ai malheureusement eu un TRES long mois et je n'ai pas pu traduire ce chapitre rapidement.

Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, on se retrouve en bas !

Comme pour les chapitres précédents, le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JKR et je ne fait que traduire la fiction de luckei1.

Le titre original du chapitre est " The World's Not Falling Apart " est il vient de Dar Williams tout comme le titre de la fiction.

* * *

 _ **Le monde ne tombe pas en ruines**_

Le matin suivant, Hermione se réveilla en colère. La nuit précédente s'était déroulée comme si son cerveau avait été éteint. Elle n'avait pensé à rien : ni à Malfoy, ni à ses parents et certainement pas à ce qu'il avait dit. Mais dormir lui avait fait du bien et son cerveau tournait déjà quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Comment osait-il ?! Il avait parlé de ses parents, et sans sa permission, et puis avait essayé de dire qu'il était désolé. DÉSOLÉ ! Comme s'il pouvait savoir comment on ressentait ça.

Elle se débarrassa de ses couvertures et s'assit dans le lit. Elle refusait absolument de passer une autre minute dans la maison avec _lui._ Elle se doucha et s'habilla rapidement, anxieuse de quitter la maison aussi vite que possible. Elle ne voulait même pas prendre le petit-déjeuner ici. Hermione fit un petit sac, elle ne reviendrait pas aujourd'hui, et peut-être jamais. Même si elle avait décidé de vivre ici, dans la maison de Malfoy, elle pouvait toujours changer d'avis. Après tout, le choix raisonnable était de vivre dans Londres, et Harry irait bien sans elle.

Hermione sentit l'odeur du petit-déjeuner et son estomac gronda. Elle marcha bruyamment vers le rez-de-chaussé. Harry et Draco étaient assis à la table et discutaient de l'entraînement du matin. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne levèrent la tête quand elle entra dans la pièce. Quand elle _le_ vit, elle lui jeta un regard noir et quelque chose en elle craqua.

« Comment oses-tu ! » cria-t-elle presque à Malfoy. « Tu n'avais aucun droit. Ne me parle plus _jamais_ d'eux, tu m'as entendue ? Je suis ici pour Harry, je m'en ficherais pas mal si tu tombais de cette falaise. Si tu t'attends à ce que j'accepte tes excuses ou même les reconnaître, alors il est évident que tu ne sais rien de moi. Pas que tu aies jamais voulu me connaître, sale salaud arrogant, j'ai toujours été trop _inférieure_ à toi pour valoir ton attention. Ce qui me va parfaitement. Tu peux continuer dans tes préjugés pour tout ce que j'en ai à faire, ne me les mentionne seulement plus jamais. Sinon je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais parler. N'essaye même pas, je suis sérieuse. »

Draco était assis parfaitement immobile et assimilait son éclat de colère. Il voulait l'interrompre et lui dire que tous les trucs à propos du sang ne lui importaient plus à présent, et cela faisait un certain moment, mais il décida qu'il serait mieux pour lui de garder sa bouche fermée.

Elle se tourna vers Harry. « Je m'en vais. Je serai de retour demain après le travail. » Puis avec un regard mauvais pour Malfoy, elle ajouta : « Peut-être. » Elle tourna ses talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Granger. » Hermione se retourna, anticipant son retour et prête à se battre. Mais il fit uniquement un mouvement de son poignet et un parchemin vola jusqu'à elle. Elle l'attrapa et lut '' Hake's Edge''. Bien sûr. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle était et ne serait pas capable de revenir sans le savoir. Elle ne dit rien et parcourut le perron.

« Hermione » appela Harry en la suivant. « Peux-tu prendre ces trucs pour nous ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant une liste d'articles.

« Bien sûr. » dit-elle, son cœur ralentissant jusqu'à atteindre sa vitesse normale

Harry se força à sourire ce qui eut pour résultat de le faire sembler être en peine. « Belle sortie. »

Elle lui retourna son sourire prudent. « Merci. Je vais au Terrier aujourd'hui. Y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimerais que je dise à, oh, je sais pas, ta femme ? »

« Oh, Hermione, non. Elle ne sait pas que tu es avec moi. Souviens-toi, on doit penser que rien n'a changé pour toi. »

« Vraiment ? Même envers Ginny ? » Elle était triste de ne pouvoir parler de ce qui se passait à part à deux personnes – enfin une personne et un serpent, vraiment – qui étaient impliquées.

Harry savait que cela la dérangeait, qu'il serait difficile de garder une telle chose secrète. Pas qu'Hermione ne soit pas bonne avec les secrets, il savait juste qu'elle avait besoin de parler des choses se passant dans sa vie, et maintenant sa liste d'auditeurs se réduisait au grand nombre de deux. « Je suis désolé, mais non, elle ne doit pas savoir. »

Hermione soupira. « Ok. Eh bien, je te verrais demain. » Elle le serra fort contre elle. « Au revoir Harry. Sois prudent. Si tu jettes accidentellement Malfoy de la falaise, je ne serais pas fâchée. »

Il gloussa. « Voyons, Hermione, tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je peux espérer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Passe une bonne journée. Et quand je ne viendrais pas demain, tu devras avoir l'air surprise. » Elle acquiesça et puis elle transplana.

Harry retourna dans la cuisine et s'assit. « Tu veux me dire ce que c'était ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Ses parents. »

« Oh. »

Ils furent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, finissant leur petit-déjeuner.

« Mon dieu, c'est une fougueuse, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Draco en se levant pour débarrasser son assiette.

« Tu n'en as aucun idée. »

Harry et Draco passèrent la journée à s'entraîner. C'était le premier entraînement de ce qui serait des centaines d'entraînements, probablement, et Harry était épuisé. Draco lui fit passer plein de différents de ce qu'il appelait ''tests'', pour déterminer les capacités et les faiblesses de Harry, magiques et physiques. Tandis que le soleil se couchait, Draco termina la session et dit à Harry qu'il continuerait les tests le lendemain.

Ensuite, Draco fit à manger. Après qu'ils aient commencé à manger, il dit à Harry qu'il réserverait son jugement sur ses capacités jusqu'à ce qu'il ait eu un regard complet sur elles. Le reste du repas se passa dans le silence.

Harry passa son temps à penser au potentiel bordel dans lequel il s'était fourré. Le truc était qu'il faisait confiance à Malfoy. Les choses qu'il lui avait dites ce jour-là dans son bureau avait secoué Harry jusque dans ses tripes – une chose en particulier – et Harry pensa que rien ne pouvait plus le choquer après tout ce qu'il avait vu.

Il ne savait pas comment cela aller tourner mais Malfoy semblait confiant dans le fait qu'ils allaient réussir, qu' _il_ réussirait. Il semblait avoir une réponse pour chaque doute, pour chaque question qu'Harry soulevait. À part Hermione. Draco était étrangement silencieux à son sujet et l'avait été depuis ce jour dans le bureau d'Harry. Ou bien il ne voulait pas parler d'elle ou bien il n'avait pas toutes les réponses.

Harry suspectait cette dernière ; Hermione pouvait être une carte sauvage, comme le jour précédent l'avait démontré lorsqu'elle avait demandé à être entraînée également. Il souhaitait que cela soit possible. Il savait qu'elle attraperait le truc plus vite que lui, donc sans directement gêner son entraînement, mais cela _délaierait_ tout de même son entraînement. Et Malfoy insistait qu'ils se tiennent à un emploi du temps rigoureux. Hermione n'aurait pas été capable de suivre les entraînements et faire sa principale tâche.

Harry soupira. Ginny lui manquait déjà. Ils ne vivaient pas ensemble et personne ne savait qu'ils étaient ensemble et encore moins mariés. Cela en était presque marrant. Ils devaient être furtifs se rencontrer dans des lieux obscurs, parfois pour seulement dix minutes. Mais ça valait le coup. Ils ne prenaient jamais leur temps ensemble comme allant de soi. Il avait l'intention d'aller la voir, si ce n'est pour Noël et il espérait que Malfoy le laisse aller la voir plus souvent, mais même s'il le laissait, cela serait compliqué. Ils devraient aller dans le dos de sa famille et si l'on ajoutait à cela la complication du fait qu'Hermione savait pour eux et était avec lui à l'Edge, et que cela rendrait Ginny beaucoup plus... rien qu'y penser lui faisait tourner la tête.

Il était content qu'Hermione puisse être là ce week-end, quand il dirait à Ginny qu'il était parti pour sa mission secrète. Premièrement, elle aurait une bonne amie avec elle et deuxièmement, cela éliminerait tous les doutes à propos d'Hermione sachant ce qu'il devenait.

« Merci pour le repas Malfoy. »

Draco le regarda et acquiesça simplement.

« Je pense que je vais monter. »

« Ok. »

Harry laissa Draco à table et alla dans sa chambre. Il essaya de lire mais le visage de Ginny quand il lui avait dit qu'il partirait bientôt en mission, non approuvée par le Ministère, et qu'il ne pourrait pas la voir ou lui écrire beaucoup, continuait de perturber sa concentration. Ses traits avaient été plein de tristesse, mais aussi de détermination. Elle lui avait dit que s'il était sûr qu'il s'agissait de la bonne chose à faire, elle le supporterait mais s'inquiéterait quand même. Elle était la fille de sa mère après tout.

Il abandonna la lecture et s'allongea dans son petit mais confortable lit en fixant le plafond, pensant à sa magnifique femme jusqu'à ce qu'il dérive dans un sommeil paisible.

Hermione arriva au Terrier alors qu'ils s'installaient pour manger le petit-déjeuner. Les Weasley l'accueillirent avec plaisir et lui parlèrent avec animation en empilant de la nourriture dans son assiette. Elle les regarda tour à tour pendant qu'elle mangeait en silence. Molly et Arthur étaient comme ils avaient toujours été : aimants, gentils et chaleureux. Bill et Fleur étaient absents, ils vivaient du côté sorcier de Londres. Charlie était rentré à la maison quelques années plus tôt, après la mort de Dumbledore, pour aider au front les combats contre Voldemort. Il riait à quelque chose que Ron avait dit en prenant une bouchée d'œufs.

Percy était revenu au bercail un soir deux ans auparavant et sa mère avait accepté son retour sans aucune explication, causant une indignation parmi les autres garçons. Finalement, Percy s'était excusé auprès de la famille tout entière et avait tenté de donner une explication, dont s'étaient moqués Fred et George, puis s'était effondré en pleurant et en avouant à tous que chaque nuit depuis le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, il faisait des cauchemars dans lesquels chacun d'entre eux mourraient. Molly avait immédiatement commencé à pleurer, tout comme Fleur, et elle avait serré fort son fils contre elle. Arthur et Bill avaient été les premiers à accepter son retour. Hermione supposait que c'était parce qu'ils étaient plus âgés et qu'ils comprenaient vraiment la signification de cette guerre, à n'importe quel moment l'un d'entre eux pouvait mourir, et qu'ils ne voulaient pas prendre la chance de ne pas dire ce qu'ils ressentaient les uns envers les autres. Charlie fut le suivant à l'accepter, et Fred, George, Ron et Ginny suivirent peu après, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi indulgents que leurs aînés. Fred et George lui tenait particulièrement rancune, même maintenant.

Ils étaient en train de s'empiffrer de galette tout en parlant joyeusement avec Ginny de leur nouvelle ligne de produits. Leur affaire avait pris de l'importance si rapidement qu'ils avaient dû ouvrir une branche à Pré-au-lard où Ginny travaillait avec George, Fred était resté au magasin de Londres. Ils étaient plutôt riches et donnaient beaucoup d'argent à l'Ordre et leur famille.

Ron avait été gravement blessé durant une bataille quatorze mois auparavant. Il était devenu Auror, comme elle et Harry, et ils avaient été appelés pour inspecter un entrepôt suspecté d'abriter des Mangemorts et un certain nombre d'objets maléfiques. Bien que douze Aurors aient fait le voyage, ils avaient largement été surpassés en nombre. C'était comme si un rassemblement avait été prévu pour ce soir-là puisqu'il y avait presque cinquante Mangemorts présents. Ils étaient en minorité et sur le territoire ennemi. Ça ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'il soit décidé de battre en retraite mais plusieurs d'entre eux furent blessés et un tué avant qu'ils parviennent à sortir. Hermione s'étouffa presque avec son jus lorsqu'elle réalisa que Malfoy avait probablement été là puisqu'il était un si important Mangemort. Hermione résista contre le besoin de crier de frustration. Que faisait-elle ? Faisait-elle vraiment la bonne chose ? Elle secoua la tête pour le faire partir de ses pensées.

Ron avait dû apprendre à remarcher et la guérison avait pris presque un an. Maintenant il était de nouveau lui mais il n'avait pas repris les combats, voulant un peu plus de temps pour se reposer et être avec sa famille. Il prévoyait de revenir au travail en octobre mais avec l'absence d'Harry qui serait bientôt remarquée, elle se demandait s'il reviendrait. Elle savait qu'il voudrait faire quelque chose d'utile et pensa qu'au lieu de retourner au Ministère il pourrait dédier tout son temps à l'Ordre.

Ginny rigolait avec Fred et George mais Hermione pouvait dire que tout n'allait pas bien chez son amie. Il y avait de la tristesse au bord de ses yeux qui n'était pas là d'habitude. Hermione souhaita pouvoir prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras et faire disparaître cette tristesse.

Après le petit-déjeuner, elle passa la matinée avec Ginny et Ron, à marcher autour du jardin et à parler.

« As-tu vu Harry, Hermione ? » demanda Ron. Hermione sentit Ginny se tendre à ses côtés.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « D'habitude, il vient aux petit-déjeuners du dimanche. C'est un grand repas ici tu sais et il est toujours là. Je me demandais juste si tu savais quelque chose. »

« Non. » Elle détestait leur mentir, à ses plus chers amis.

« Oh bien. Peut-être que quelque chose est arrivé. » dit Ron en traînant ses pieds à travers les feuilles.

Ginny acquiesça et changea de sujet. « Comment ça va au travail pour toi Hermione ? On ne t'a pas vu ces dernières semaines. »

« Vous vous rappelez cette mission vraiment difficile qu'Harry m'avait donnée ? » Ils acquiescèrent. « Et bien, je l'ai finalement terminée vendredi. Je suis vraiment soulagée de ne plus l'avoir dans ma vie. » Elle grogna intérieurement, pensant que cette mission, Malfoy, était plus que jamais dans sa vie.

« C'est génial, Hermione. » offrit Ron. « Est-ce qu'Harry était au travail vendredi ? »

« Oui » dit-elle nerveuse que la conversation soit revenue à Harry si rapidement.

« Il n'est pas venu de tout le week-end. Je suis inquiet. »

« Oh, Ron, ne sois pas bête. » dit-elle en essayant de paraître aussi naturelle que possible. « Je suis sûre qu'il va bien. Comme tu l'as dit, quelque chose ayant rapport au travail a dû arriver. »

« Même, il vient toujours pour dîner ou juste traîner. » continua-t-il.

« Ron, laisse tomber, ok ? Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passe avec Harry, mais je suis sûre qu'il va bien, et qu'il n'a pas besoin que l'on s'inquiète pour lui. » dit Ginny ne voulant clairement pas continuer cette conversation.

« D'accord. » dit-il grognon. Ils parlèrent de sujets légers le reste de la matinée. Le déjeuner fut également passé avec toute la famille et après le repas, Ron alla avec Fred et George à leur magasin et Hermione passa son temps avec Molly et Ginny à faire des cookies et des gâteaux pour une réception du Ministère à laquelle Molly et Arthur devaient aller durant la semaine.

Parfois, cela impressionnait Hermione que la vie continue des plus étranges manières, malgré la guerre. Une part d'elle pensait que les bals et les dîners extravagants ne devraient pas être organisés, que les personnes ne devraient pas rire avant qu'ils ne soient saufs. Mais ils ne seraient vraiment en sécurité que lorsque Voldemort serait défait. Cela faisait parti de la vie. L'autre part d'elle réalisait que bien sûr les gens devaient rire parce que c'est comme cela que l'on se bat, que c'est pour cela qu'on se bat, pour que le rire puisse continuer.

Le dîner était délicieux, comme d'habitude et après le dîner, tout le monde s'assit dans la pièce principale pour parler, lire ou faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Les Weasley chérissaient le temps qu'ils avaient ensemble et passaient chaque moment possible les uns avec les autres, même Percy. Ginny reçut la lettre d'Harry après le dîner et alla tôt au lit. Hermione s'excusa pour aller la voir et parler si elle le voulait. Elle toqua à la porte de la chambre de Ginny, qui était celle où Hermione dormirait également.

« Entrez » fit la voix de Ginny.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et la ferma derrière elle après qu'elle fut entrée. Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de Ginny.

« C'est de Harry ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ginny acquiesça. « Il est … parti. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Il, il est parti pour une certaine mission. Je ne sais rien à propos d'elle. » Hermione savait que Ginny voulait tout lui dire, à propos de leur mariage, de la mission de Harry, tout. Mais elle ne le fit pas, elle essuya simplement ses larmes et se traîna dans son lit.

C'était dur pour Hermione, elle voulait réconforter son amie mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire correctement sans lui dire tout ce qu'elle savait et dont elle avait dit à Harry qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Elle soupira et alla au lit également, pensant à tout ce qui avait changé dans sa vie au cours du week-end. Elle sombra dans le sommeil, ses dernières pensées tournées vers Harry.

Le matin suivant, Hermione alla au travail comme d'habitude. L'échec d'Harry à se montrer au travail causa pas mal d'agitation, mais la plupart pensèrent qu'il serait là le lendemain. Elle supposa qu'ils commenceraient à paniquer à la fin de la semaine. Après un autre jour non-mouvementé au travail, elle alla acheter les trucs de la liste de Harry. Elle passa par la plupart des magasins du Chemin de Traverse avant de rejoindre son appartement.

Hermione récupéra quelques affaires – quelques vêtements, quelques-uns de ses livres préférés et d'autres choses dont elle pensa avoir besoin, même si Malfoy en avait fourni plus qu'assez. Hermione tomba lourdement sur son lit, se renfrognant à sa pensée. Elle avait décidé d'y retourner pour le bien d'Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, et elle ne faisait pas une seule seconde confiance à Malfoy. Avec elle là-bas, elle pourrait au moins garder un œil sur Harry.

Mais elle redoutait le fait d'y retourner et de devoir lui faire face encore une fois. Pourquoi s'était-il excusé ? Rien ne faisait sens. Et cela ne correspondait pas à l'image qu'elle s'était faite de lui. Il était sans cœur, maléfique et cruel. Et il avait tué ses parents, quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais pardonner. Jamais. Pourquoi avait-elle pris la peine de dire qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner ? Bien sûr qu'elle ne pourrait pas, elle n'avait même pas besoin d'y réfléchir. Mais elle y pensa néanmoins. Cela la perturbait sans limite.

Hermione secoua la tête pour effacer toute pensée à propos du blond et s'assurant qu'elle avait récupéré tout ce dont elle avait besoin, elle transplana à Hake's Egde. Personne n'était là quand elle entra dans la maison et pour un moment, elle fut soulagée même si cela signifiait seulement le report de voir sa tête. Elle posa les sacs de provisions sur la table à manger et sortit dehors vers le bord de la falaise. Quand elle regarda en bas, elle vit la corniche dont ils avaient parlé, et Harry et Malfoy étaient là, des sorts volaient dans toutes les directions.

Elle retourna dans la maison et commença à préparer le dîner. Une heure plus tard, les hommes n'étaient pas revenus, elle mit donc la table, garda la nourriture chaude, puis elle s'installa dans le salon avec un nouveau livre. Une autre heure passa avant qu'ils ne rentrent.

« Mmm... Hermione doit être de retour. » entendit-elle Harry dire. « Sois gentil Malfoy. »

Hermione l'entendit grogner. « Je sais Harry. » Elle sourit, reconnaissante envers son ami.

« Je me demande où elle est. » dit Harry.

Hermione se leva et alla dans la salle à manger. « Salut Harry ! » dit-elle vivement en l'enlaçant. Elle ignora Malfoy et refusa même de le regarder. Elle s'assit à table pendant qu'ils mangeaient, parlant agréablement avec Harry.

« Comment c'était le Terrier ? » demanda Harry.

« Merveilleux. Tout le monde était là, même Percy, le monstrueux immondice. Il a vraiment essayé mais Fred et George refusent de l'accepter, même après tout ce temps. Ils n'étaient pas aussi proches de lui que l'étaient Molly ou Arthur ou même Bill ou Charlie. Ils n'ont donc aucun désir de lui pardonner. Cela blesse Molly sévèrement. Ginny a essayé d'être gentil mais ses frères la grondent pour lui avoir parlé. C'est malchanceux, vraiment. »

« Ouais, c'est une honte. Je veux dire, Percy a toujours été un vrai con, mais ça fait un an déjà. Ils devraient laisser tomber et essayer d'être une famille de nouveau. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Draco.

Hermione refusa de reconnaître qu'il avait parlé. Elle regarda Harry qui soupira et raconta à Malfoy l'histoire de Percy sortant de la famille après le retour de Voldemort, puis de son retour un an auparavant.

« Oh.»

« Ron et Ginny ont posé des questions à ton propos. Apparemment, tu es une figure régulière au Terrier et ton absence a été remarquée et non-appréciée. »

« Est-ce que Ginny a reçu ma lettre ? »

« Oui, la nuit dernière. Cependant, elle n'en a parlé à personne et je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui demander. »

« Comment vont Molly et Arthur ? Des nouvelles de Remus et Tonks ? De Fol Œil ? De quelqu'un ? »

Hermione vit Draco lever les yeux au ciel. Sans le regarder, elle dit : « C'est à ça que ça ressemble d'avoir des amis et des gens qui tiennent à toi, Malfoy. »

« Hermione ! » s'écria Harry. Draco ne dit rien. Il se leva et prit son plat dehors pour le manger sur le porche. Harry regarda Hermione, de la sympathie dans ses yeux. « Je sais que cela semble impossible. Nous devrions tous faire un effort pour être civil. »

« Pourquoi ? Il ne l'est pas ? »

« Si, il l'est. Il ne t'a pas dit un seul mot méchant et là tu as juste été terrible envers lui. »

« Pas de mot méchant ce soir. »

« Hermione, il n'a pas mentionné tes parents dans le but de te blesser. »

« Vraiment ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Eh bien, non, mais... »

« Donc tu ne sais pas, tu _ne peux pas_ savoir pourquoi il les a mentionnés. Je ne sais même pas ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait eu le culot de me parler d'eux. »

« Hermione, j'ai mis mes sentiments envers lui de côté. Ça a été difficile mais étonnement, il a rendu les choses faciles. Il n'a rien dit ou fait pour m'énerver ou me pousser à bout. Pourquoi te ferait-il ça ? »

« Parce qu'il me hait ! » Hermione criait à présent. « Je suis une Sang-de-bourbe, le plus bas niveau de crasse pour lui. Il _a tué_ mes _parents_! »

Draco pouvait l'entendre de dehors et il perdit l'appétit assez rapidement après son dernier éclat de colère. Il quitta le porche et marcha jusqu'au bord de la falaise. Il jeta le plat plein de nourriture par dessus la falaise avec toute sa volonté, puis il la regarda tomber dans l'abysse d'en-dessous. Le plat fut avalé par les vagues qui s'écrasaient. Une part de lui voulait être avalée également. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup ? Faisait-il la bonne chose ? Bien sûr que oui, il avait planifié ça depuis longtemps et avait eu beaucoup de temps pour y penser jusqu'au bout. Elle rendait ça difficile mais il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il l'avait fait jusqu'à un point, elle était juste plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. La mort de ses parents la bouleversait plus qu'il ne l'avait anticipé, mais il n'était pas surpris d'avoir sous-estimé sa passion. Il n'avait rien auquel il tenait pour vraiment lui manquer si cela lui était pris, et certainement pas ses parents. Ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que l'empoisonner depuis sa naissance. Ils ne lui avaient jamais montré d'amour ou même d'affection. Seulement d'impossibles attentes suivies de déception quand il échouait. Et il échouait toujours à être à la hauteur des standards de son père.

Personne n'avait jamais tenu à lui avant de _les_ rencontrer. Il essaya de penser à comment il se sentirait s' _ils_ lui étaient enlevés. Et il ne pouvait que commencer à imaginer la peine d'Hermione à perdre ses parents. Il s'adoucit un peu envers elle bien qu'il serait toujours aussi dur envers elle. Il devait l'être. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de devenir trop doux, et il ne pouvait certainement pas prendre le risque de devenir trop proche d'elle.

Après ce qu'il lui sembla être des heures, il devint conscient de la présence de quelqu'un se tenant debout près de lui.

« Hey, on peut parler ? »

Il se retourna pour voir Hermione se tenir à quelques mètres de lui, mordant sa lèvre.

« Quoi ? » dit-il avec des yeux vides.

Elle s'assit sur l'herbe et le regarda, patientant. Il haussa les épaules et s'assit là où il était.

« Je suis désolée. » dit-elle.

Draco rit presque tellement il était surpris. « Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait. »

« Si nous devons travailler l'un avec l'autre, nous, je, devons être au moins civil. Je n'essaierais plus de te blesser. »

« Tu ne l'as pas fait. Me blesser, je veux dire. » C'était un mensonge et elle le savait probablement.

« Eh bien, je voulais quand même te blesser. Je n'essaierais plus. On se battra et on se disputera encore probablement mais je n'essaierais plus de te blesser délibérément. »

Il ne dit rien toujours étonné qu' _elle_ soit en train de s'excuser auprès de _lui_. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'excusait, cela voulait dire qu'il avait tort et il n'aimait pas avoir tort. En vérité, il l'était rarement.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Tu as raison. Tu as besoin d'être plus civile envers moi. »

Hermione fixa l'arrière de sa tête, incrédule. Puis il se tourna légèrement pour la regarder, et elle vit un petit, maladroit sourire sur ses lèvres. Sa tension s'apaisa et elle retourna lentement le sourire. Puis elle arracha une poignée d'herbe et la lui jeta. « Crétin. » dit-elle avec presque aucune malveillance dans sa voix.

Draco continua simplement à regarder l'eau.

« Bonne nuit Malfoy. » dit-elle en se levant. Draco resta au bord de la falaise pensant que peut-être tout irait bien après tout. Que peut-être ils s'entendraient assez bien et s'en sortiraient sans s'entre-tuer. Quand il finit par rentrer, il trouva Hermione endormie sur le porche. Il la recouvrit encore une fois avec sa cape et rentra.

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre est fini, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus.

Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard et je ne sais pas vraiment quand je posterais le prochain chapitre.

Merci de continuer à me lire et à suivre cette histoire.

Merci aussi à mama pour sa review, ça fait toujours plaisir, donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

A la prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour bonjour !

Tout d'abord, bonne année, même si cela fait 30 jours que nous sommes déjà en 2016. Ensuite, je dois m'excuser une nouvelle fois pour mon retard dans la publication de ce chapitre.

Merci à ceux qui continuent à suivre cette fiction et à laisser des reviews.

Réponses aux reviews:

mama : Merci d'avoir laissé un comentaire ! C'est vrai, on peut penser qu'Hermione est trop gentille, qu'elle se laisse trop facilement faire. Si elle a accepté de travailler avec Draco, c'est uniquement dans le but d'aider Harry et de tuer Voldemort. Elle a une confiance totale en Harry et pourrait tout faire pour lui : même travailler avec l'assassin de ses parents. J'espère que cette fiction te plaît toujours, je n'en suis que la traductrice, doncsi tu as un bon niveau d'anglais et que les chapitres sont trop longs à venir, tu peux toujours lire la suite sur le profil de luckei1, l'auteur de cette fiction.

Maelle : Merci pour ton message ! J'adore cette fiction également, du coup, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Je te dirais la même chose qu'à mama, si tu as un bon niveau d'anglais et que les chapitres sont trop longs à venir, tu peux toujours lire la suite sur le profil de luckei1, l'auteur de cette fiction.

Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartiens. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Nouvelle-Zélande**_

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Hermione ne vit presque pas les deux hommes. Elle se levait après qu'ils aient déjà quitté la maison pour l'entraînement, mangeait le petit-déjeuner seule puis allait au travail. Elle travaillait durant les heures habituelles puis passait quatre ou cinq heures additionnelles à la bibliothèque du Ministère à travailler sur sa mission. Elle retournait ensuite à l'Edge et il y aurait de la nourriture laissée là pour elle. Harry et Draco étaient soit endormis, soit dehors, où, elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne vit Draco qu'une fois durant les deux semaines, partant tard dans la nuit.

Le second vendredi, Hermione eut un visiteur inattendu à son bureau dans les bureaux des Aurors.

« Bonjour, Miss Granger. » dit une voix amicale avec un accent irlandais. Hermione leva ses yeux de ses papiers, fronçant toujours les sourcils à cause de ce qu'elle avait lu.

« Seamus ! Salut, comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle toujours quelque peu distraite.

« Je vais bien, merci. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Harry ? Cela fait deux semaines et personne n'a entendu parler de lui. »

Hermione se força à avoir l'air concernée. « Je suis vraiment inquiète. J'espère juste qu'il va bien, peu importe où il est. »

« La rumeur dit que les Mangemorts l'ont capturé. »

« Non ! C'est impossible ! Ils seraient en train de jubiler et de dire à toute la communauté magique qu'ils l'ont. Ou pire. »

« Eh bien, c'est la théorie la plus populaire qu'il y a de toute façon. Alors comment gères-tu ça ? »

Une fois encore, elle se força à apparaître bouleversée et frustrée. « Je ne sais pas, nous ne savons tout simplement pas quoi faire. Il ne m'a pas écrit, ni à Ron, ni à un membre de l'Ordre. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est avancer. Nous n'avons aucune raison de paniquer pour le moment et cela n'aiderait personne de faire ça . »

Il secoua la tête. « Pourquoi Potter, hein ? Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. » Hermione commença à ranger ses affaires pour partir.

« Dis, Hermione, je me demandais... si tu avais des projets pour demain soir. Est-ce que tu aimerais qu'on aille dîner ? »

Elle était stupéfiée par sa question et le fixa simplement pendant une seconde ou deux avant de se reprendre. Est-ce qu'il était en train de l'inviter à un rendez-vous ? Que devait-elle faire ? Cela ne ferait aucun mal, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, c'est un ami, c'était sûrement seulement un dîner d'amis pour rattraper le temps perdu. Cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

« Ça m'a l'air bien, Seamus. Est-ce que Dean vient aussi ? » demanda-t-elle en espérant déterminer s'il voulait que le dîner soit un rendez-vous. Ils commencèrent à marcher vers l'ascenseur.

Il eut l'air embarrassé en lui faisant un sourire de travers. « Et bien, euh, non, en fait, je ne lui ai pas demandé mais si tu veux, je peux. »

« Non, non. Dîner avec toi semble agréable. Quelle heure ? »

« Euh, six heures ? »

« Parfait. »

« Dois-je te récupérer chez toi alors ? »

Et bien, cela ressemble à un rendez-vous, pensa-t-elle. « Non, je projette de venir au travail demain, avec Harry parti, il y aura du travail en plus et je suis juste derrière. On pourrait se retrouver quelque part. »

« Ok. Il y a un restaurant moldu à quelques rues d'ici que j'aurais voulu essayer. Ça te va ? »

« Super. Je ne savais pas que tu mangeais dans des lieux moldus. »

« Hé ! Si les plats sont bons, je ne suis pas concerné par comment c'est préparé. » Il lui sourit chaleureusement.

Elle rit. « Parfait ! »

« Que dirais-tu qu'on se rejoigne ici et qu'on marche jusqu'au café, puisque je ne suis pas sûr de savoir te dire comment le trouver. »

« Ça me semble bien. On se rejoint ici, dans l'entrée, à six heures ? »

Seamus acquiesça. « Ouais. Euh, Hermione ? » Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher. « Est-ce que tu veux que ce soit un rendez-vous ? » Il l'observa alors qu'elle n'avait aucune réaction, puis continua, plutôt rapidement, les mots se bousculant. « Parce que c'est comme ça que je voulais le dire. Mais si tu ne veux pas, nous pouvons y aller juste en tant qu'amis. Mais si tu veux, tu sais, voir, alors ça me va aussi, si tu veux. »

Elle sourit. « Seamus, un rendez-vous semble charmant. Bien que je ne puisse rien te promettre. Je suis vraiment distraite en ce moment, avec Harry porté disparu et aucun mot de lui, et avoir à gérer avec tous les Weasley... J'ai bien peur d'être d'une compagnie ennuyante. »

« Non-sens. Impossible. » dit Seamus en respirant de nouveau facilement. Elle avait atteint le point de transplanage et s'était arrêtée de marcher. Il s'arrêta également, sourit avant de lui dire au revoir et de transplaner. Hermione soupira et elle transplana également avec un petit _pop !_

OOO

Hermione ne vit ni Harry ni Draco ce soir là et alla au lit en se sentant plutôt seule. L'invitation de Seamus était totalement inattendue. Ils se parlaient rarement lorsqu'ils se voyaient au travail, ils se faisaient seulement un petit signe de la main ou un sourire en passant. Il avait été l'un des camarades de chambre d'Harry à Poudlard, un élève gentil et de manière général, un bon Gryffondor. Pour une raison quelconque, la demande de rendez-vous par Seamus la faisait se sentir seule. La chose la plus proche d'une relation qu'elle pouvait avoir était une connaissance au travail.

Mais quand elle y réfléchit vraiment, elle admit qu'elle avait repoussé beaucoup de chances les années passées parce qu'elle était déterminée à aider Harry à finir son combat. Puis, elle n'avait pas pu passer outre toute la tristesse et tout le désespoir qui venaient de la Guerre pour se laisser vraiment vivre. Pour elle. Puis, elle se souvint que même Harry n'avait pas attendu. Il s'était marié avec Ginny sans rien dire à personne (pourtant Malfoy l'a su d'une quelque manière) en sachant qu'il avait toutes ses chances de mourir avant la fin.

Ou à la fin, de manière la plus probable. Parce que quand Harry et Voldemort se battront, le résultat changera le monde. La seule question était : pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? Comment pouvait-elle penser à une romance ou oser même penser à l'amour, quand il y avait tant de peine et de souffrance dans le monde ? Les Mangemorts attaquaient et tuaient quand bon leur semblaient, Moldus et sorciers de la même façon. Est-ce que l'amour existait même dans ce monde ? Ou était-ce seulement l'ombre de l'amour, une lutte pour échapper aux ténèbres même pour seulement un instant ? Elle n'était pas sûre, mais elle sentait que d'autres choses devaient passer d'abord pour elle. C'était une part du fait d'être amie avec Harry Potter. Les autres pouvaient continuer avec un semblant de normalité en aimant et en riant mais elle devait rester forte et constante pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir à ses côtés changeant de sentiment comme Lavande Brown changeait de rouge à lèvres.

Hermione avait accepté cela et y avait trouvé de la paix. Paix qui venait du fait qu'elle savait que sa place dans le monde était aux côtés de Harry. Elle se battrait pour lui et avec lui jusqu'à la fin. Puis, s'ils survivaient tous les deux, elle prendrait un nouveau départ, ramasserait les morceaux et avancerait dans sa vision de sa vie.

Malgré s'être souvenue de ses amis et de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis que lui et Ron l'avaient sauvé d'un troll des cavernes dans des toilettes, elle se sentait toujours seule. Il y avait toujours une part de son cœur qui manquait, qui n'avait jamais été rempli et qui ne pourrait jamais être rempli même avec tous les amis du monde ou les livres ou les connaissances qu'elle pouvait avoir. Elle s'endormit en pensant à ce trou qui semblait ne faire que s'élargir à mesure que le temps passait.

OOO

Le matin suivant, Hermione s'autorisa à rester au lit plus longtemps. Ses pensées de la nuit précédente pesaient encore lourdement dans son cœur. Elle s'habilla pour la journée, puis regarda par la fenêtre. Ce qu'elle vit rendit son cœur de nouveau léger et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux alors qu'elle regardait le tableau devant elle.

Le soleil brillait avec éclat sur l'eau, et des douzaines de voiliers de couleurs éclatantes étaient parsemés sur la surface de l'eau. C'était un petit aperçu d'un monde sans Voldemort, sans Guerre, sans Mangemorts, sans sortilèges de mort ; un petit rappel que le monde pouvait être beau, même à travers toute l'obscurité. La lumière suivait toujours la nuit. Le monde ferait face à cette Guerre et le monde respirerait à nouveau. Elle sourit et alla à l'armoire qui contenait les robes que Malfoy lui avait offertes. Avec un petit saut, elle décida qu'elle en porterait une pour son rendez-vous avec Seamus. Après tout, le soleil brillait et le monde allait bien.

Hermione rassembla dans un sac les affaires à emmener au travail et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée pour manger le petit-déjeuner avant d'aller au travail, le tout en fredonnant doucement. Harry était assis à la table dans la cuisine et il releva la tête du journal quand elle entra.

« Hermione, wow, ça te va bien. » dit-il en souriant.

Elle sourit en retour et dit : « J'ai un rendez-vous galant ce soir. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent de surprise et d'amusement. « Vraiment ? Un rendez-vous ? Avec qui ? »

« Un employé du Département des jeux et sports magiques » Harry continua à attendre de manière expectative un nom. « Seamus. » dit-elle finalement en souriant un petit peu.

« Wow, je ne me doutais pas que tu lui plaisais. »

« Et bien, ça fait parti de mon travail d'apprendre à mieux connaître mes collègues » dit-elle avec un pétillement dans les yeux. « Je fais juste mon job. »

« Quand est-ce que vous avez rendez-vous ? »

« Après le travail aujourd'hui. » dit-elle en s'asseyant et en mettant dans une assiette des œufs et un peu du plat qu'Harry avait fait.

« Tu vas au travail aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu n'es pas obligée. »

Elle fronça des sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

« Malfoy pense qu'on devrait avoir un jour de repos. »

« Oh. » dit-elle distraitement. « Où est-il de toute façon ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Il n'est pas encore descendu. Donc, Hermione, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser. »

« Voudrais-tu voyager ? Quelque part d'exotique peut-être ? »

« Et bien, cela semble vraiment bien, mais... »

« Merveilleux ! » s'écria-t-il. « Alors, c'est la Nouvelle-Zélande ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Mais, Harry, je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas partir d'ici ! »

« Oh, non, je ne peux pas. Je vais rester. » dit-il en prenant rapidement une bouchée.

« Mais...alors...quoi ? »

« Oh, tu iras avec Malfoy. » Il esquiva instinctivement, sûr qu'elle lui jetterait quelque chose : fourchette, bol, sort.

Quand il la regarda de nouveau, elle était juste en train de le fixer comme s'il lui avait poussé une tête supplémentaire.

« Hermione ? »

« Il n'y a aucun moyen sur Terre que j'aille _où que ce soit_ avec lui ! »

« Bonjour à vous deux. » arriva _sa_ voix.

« Malfoy. » dit Harry en prenant une autre bouchée.

« Rah ! » cria Hermione.

Malfoy leva un sourcil dans sa direction et se prépara à manger. « Des problèmes de gestion de colère, Granger ? Tu devrais vraiment chercher de l'aide pour ça. » Il remarqua, cependant, qu'elle portait l'une des ses robes. Cela lui fit plaisir.

« Est-ce qu'Harry dit la vérité ? Tu t'attends à ce que je galope à travers le globe avec toi aujourd'hui ? »

Il s'assit et dit, comme s'il commentait le temps : « Oui. J'ai un rendez-vous et j'ai besoin que tu viennes. »

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. « Oui, bien sûr. Mais il est crucial que tu m'accompagnes. Et je t'assure que ce sera beaucoup plus intéressant que traîner ici toute la journée. »

« Je pourrais aller au travail. »

« Ou venir avec moi en Nouvelle-Zélande. »

« Je préférerais mourir. » dit-elle en lâchant bruyamment ses couverts dans son assiette.

« Comme tu veux. » dit-il en haussant les épaules. Il finit son porridge sans un autre mot. Hermione marcha d'un pas lourd jusqu'à sa chambre et claqua la porte.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Harry dit : « Ça s'est bien passé. » Puis, il se leva pour mettre de l'eau dans son bol pour le faire tremper.

« Tu penses qu'elle viendra ? » demanda Draco.

« Ouais. Donne-lui du temps pour décider que c'est quelque chose qu'elle veut faire et non pas une chose que tu lui fais faire ou que tu veux qu'elle fasse. Environ 10 minutes devraient suffire. »

« Ça fait déjà presque 10 minutes. »

« Tu devrais te préparer à partir alors. »

Ils entendirent une porte claquer à l'étage et des pas lourds descendre les escaliers.

« Bien. » dit-elle « Mais on part maintenant. » Elle sortit et attendit sur le perron.

Draco sourit à Harry. « Tu es bon. » Il sortit rejoindre Hermione.

« Malheureusement Granger, je vais devoir prendre ton bras puisque tu ne sais pas où nous allons. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et tendit le bras. Il fit attention à ne pas faire de vrai contact avec sa peau et les fit transplaner.

OOO

Ils arrivèrent sur le bord de mer où le soleil devait se coucher dans environ une heure. Pendant un instant, Hermione pensa qu'il s'agissait de l'image de Draco d'une mauvaise blague : un coucher de soleil romantique ? À quoi pensait-il ?

« Hum, Granger, viens avec moi, s'il-te-plaît. » Elle le suivit, dégoûtée d'elle-même pour seulement avoir pensé qu'il pouvait savoir à quoi ressemblait le romantisme.

Ils marchèrent le long d'une rue jusqu'à une petite plage devant la ville. Elle aimait les magasins et les personnes souriantes qui n'étaient pas pressées d'aller nulle part. Certains firent même un signe de la main. Elle regarda Malfoy dont les cheveux étaient maintenant noirs.

« Tu es décente. » dit-il.

« Jolie, Malfoy, le mot est jolie. » Elle attendit une réplique mais n'en eut aucune. « Je dois être de retour à six heures. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai un rendez-vous. »

Il se tendit et dit « Que c'est _joli_. Qui est l'heureux gentleman ? »

« Seamus Finnigan. Tu te souviens de lui ? »

« Un Gryffondor irlandais ? Brun, pas très bon à l'école, surtout en Potions ? »

« Oui. »

« Nope. » Elle grogna. Il la guida jusqu'à un restaurant avec vue sur l'eau.

« Ton rendez-vous est ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. » Ils s'assirent à une table et on leur donna un menu. Hermione regarda le sien brièvement avant de se fixer sur le plat de poisson. Malfoy consultait toujours le sien – ou pas ? Il prétendait le regarder, juste quand un couple d'âge mûr entra et alla s'asseoir à l'extérieur. Malfoy les regarda intensément. Quand Hermione se tourna pour les regarder, elle ne remarqua rien de spécialement intéressant qui aurait pu attraper ou retenir son intérêt. Le serveur vint et prit leur commande.

« C'est un endroit moldu, Malfoy. »

« Je sais, Granger. Mais merci de me le dire. Tu remarqueras que notre tenue n'a pas attiré d'attention indésirée. Elles ont été charmées pour paraître être des habits moldus. Je fais de mon mieux pour prévoir les problèmes et les éviter. » Il prit une gorgée d'eau et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Depuis quand t'y connais-tu à propos des Moldus ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Je m'y connais pas mal. »

Elle devenait frustrée. Il l'avait traînée jusqu'ici en insistant sur le fait qu'il voulait qu'elle vienne et maintenant il ne lui parlait même pas. Elle croisa les bras et rumina silencieusement sur son siège. Cela l'ennuya de voir que le silence semblait ne le déranger que si peu, elle se rappela de leur trajet en charrette jusqu'à Azkaban. Cela semblait s'être passé il y a des siècles. Finalement, les plats arrivèrent et ils n'avaient toujours pas reparlé.

Hermione regarda son plat, du saumon d'Australie fumé avec des pontes d'asperges dans une sauce à l'ail et des pommes de terre aux herbes. Cela sentait délicieusement bon et son estomac gargouilla avant qu'elle ne prenne sa fourchette. La première bouchée était incroyable : le poisson était juteux, moelleux et plein de saveur. C'était de loin le meilleur plat qu'elle avait eu depuis longtemps. Elle leva les yeux vers Malfoy : il était en train de l'observer, une expression amusée sur son visage. Il n'avait pas commencé à manger.

Elle se renfrogna et regarda son plat : un filet de bœuf avec des brocolis et des patates douces. Cela avait l'air délicieux.

« Comptes-tu manger Malfoy ? »

Il sourit d'un air suffisant. « Bien sûr. J'apprécie simplement te regarder manger, c'est tout. »

Son air renfrogné s'intensifia. « Eh bien, arrête. Mange. »

Il gloussa et prit une bouchée. « Alors, Granger, comment va le travail ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Il la regarda froidement. « Rien. J'avais l'impression que tu n'aimais pas le silence, alors j'ai essayé de te soulager. »

« Eh bien, maintenant que l'on parle, je trouve que je préfère le silence. »

Il gloussa une nouvelle fois. Ah, ce que ce côté de lui l'énervait. Il était si assuré et prétentieux que cela lui donnait envie de crier de frustration. Elle détestait le fait qu'il sache quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas, à savoir pourquoi ils étaient ici. Elle supposait qu'elle avait un rôle à jouer, quelle autre raison pourrait-il y avoir pour qu'il la traîne à l'autre bout du globe pour dîner avec lui ? Certainement pas pour le plaisir de sa compagnie. Même à travers son masque d'arrogance, elle pouvait voir qu'il n'appréciait pas, en fait, être près d'elle.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence tendu. Puis il parla à nouveau. « Tout se passe bien au travail, merci de demander. »

Hermione le regarda d'un œil mauvais. Il souriait légèrement, mâchant minutieusement avant d'avaler. Comme si cela ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Tellement de visages, tellement des masques. Lequel était le vrai Malfoy ? Y avait-il un vrai visage, une part de lui qui était réelle ? Lui-même savait-il laquelle c'était ? À ce moment-là, il arborait des cheveux noirs de jais qui le rendait pâle d'une manière perturbante, presque malade.

« Pourquoi tes cheveux sont-ils noirs ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis recherché ici aussi, tu sais. Je suis recherché presque partout. Mais il cherchent toujours les cheveux typiquement Malfoy. En Angleterre, changer simplement la couleur de mes cheveux et de mes yeux ne tromperait pas quelqu'un qui me chercherait vraiment mais ici, ça suffit. »

Hermione regarda dans ses yeux et fronça les sourcils. « Ils sont bleus. » dit-elle.

« Très bien. » dit-il sarcastique. « Extraordinaire observation. »

« Mais ne le sont-ils pas toujours ? »

Draco fit une grimace blessée. « Oh, Granger, tu ne sais pas de quelle couleurs sont mes yeux ? Je suis si blessé ! » Il prit de manière nonchalante une autre bouchée de steak, lui montrant ainsi qu'il se fichait bien de son manque d'observation.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et prit une autre bouchée de son propre plat, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander de quelle couleur ils étaient vraiment. Elle essaya de penser à un moment où elle avait pu regarder dans ses yeux, et durant la période où il avait été à Azkaban, il y avait eu pleins d'occasions de ce genre, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment capturer la couleur de ses yeux. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait était le tourbillon d'émotions (peur, colère, haine, attente) qu'elle avait vu à l'intérieur de ceux-ci. Même la seule fois où il l'avait autorisé à regarder profondément dans ses yeux, elle ne pouvait se souvenir de leur couleur.

« Comment est le poisson ? » Hermione fut tirée de ses pensées alors que Draco tendait la main pour prendre une bouchée de son plat. Elle le piqua avec sa fourchette sur sa main, sans se préoccuper d'être douce à ce propos. « Aïe ! » dit-il en rétractant son bras et en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Mange ton propre plat. »

« Hum, hum, Granger, après tout, je paye pour ce plat. Et si je veux goûter ton plat, je le ferais. » Il tendit une nouvelle fois le bras et cette fois-ci, Hermione le laissa prendre un bout de poisson de son assiette bien qu'en lui lançant sans relâche un regard mauvais pour lui assurer qu'elle n'était pas contente à propos de ça. Il mit le morceau dans sa bouche et comme il mâchait, il se concentra sur le goût du poisson. « C'est bon. Meilleur que le mien. Je suppose que tu as gagné le plat Granger. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Gagner le plat ? »

« Oui. Ton choix est meilleur que le mien. Voudrais-tu essayer le mien et donner ton avis ? Tu es toujours si avide de le partager après tout. »

Hermione voulait en effet essayer son steak. C'était le plat le plus cher sur le menu, alors cela devait certainement être bon, et elle avait du mal à croire que son poisson était meilleur. Mais elle ne voulait pas manger de son plat. C'était trop...familier.

« Oui, s'il-te-plaît. Pourrais-tu m'en couper un morceau et me le donner ? »

Il lui lança un regard perplexe puis s'exécuta. Il lui tendit sa fourchette et elle prit le morceau de viande qu'elle mit dans son assiette, puis elle lui rendit sa fourchette. Elle piqua la viande avec sa propre fourchette et la mit dans sa bouche. C'était parfait : parfaitement assaisonné, parfaitement cuit, parfaitement délicieux. Il était fou, le filet était de loin le meilleur choix.

« Eh bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ton plat est meilleur. »

Il sourit, presque un vrai sourire. « Encore une fois nous ne sommes pas d'accord. »

« C'est comme ça que cela doit être, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle sèchement.

Draco soupira : il voulait en finir avec ce dîner aussi vite que possible. « Alors, Granger, dis-moi quelque chose à propos de toi. »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas, quelque chose que je ne sais pas. »

« Tu ne sais rien à mon propos. »

Draco faillit la corriger, mais cela aurait exposé une part de lui qu'il n'était pas prêt à dévoiler. Il ne le voudrait peut-être jamais mais finirait par devoir le faire.

« Alors, s'il-te-plaît » dit-il agréablement. « Éclaire-moi. »

« Qu'est-ce qu tu voudrais savoir ? »

« Je ne sais pas, quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Tu choisis. »

« Mon livre préféré est _Orgueil et préjugé_ _s_ de Jane Austen. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Charmant. Très informatif. »

« Quel est le tien ? »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que j'aime les livres ? »

« Parce que tu lis toujours quand tu ne fais pas autre chose. »

« En fait, je n'en ai pas vraiment. »

« Comment peux-tu ne pas avoir un favori ? »

Il haussa la épaules. « Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai juste pas. J'aime les livres à propos de Magie Noire, de mages noirs et où les gentils sont poussés dans la boue. »

Hermione le regarda d'un œil mauvais et prit la résolution de ne pas lui parler du reste de la journée.

Draco ne sachant pas la résolution d'Hermione lui parla encore. « Donc ce soir est ton premier rendez-vous avec Finnigan ? »

Hermione oublia immédiatement sa résolution datant des trois dernières secondes alors que son humeur se dilatait. « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » dit-elle sèchement. « Quand est ton rendez-vous de toute façon ? Je veux partir. »

« Oh mais tu es charmante quand tu pleurniches. » dit-il sans une trace d'amusement dans la voix, seule de la colère qu'il était surpris de trouver était présente. Elle continua de lui lancer des regards noirs, incapable de manger une autre bouchée.

« Hermione, j'essaye juste de faire une agréable conversation, et tu fais tout sauf ça. »

Elle se décrocha presque la mâchoire quand elle l'entendit utiliser son prénom mais elle garda son visage sous un contrôle parfait. « Agréable ? » Elle força un rire. « Toi ? Tu ne saurais pas à quoi ressemble une agréable conversation même si elle se pavanait dans la pièce avec un panneau géant clignotant « Ceci est une agréable conversation ! » Sais-tu même ce que cela veut-dire ? Parce que si ça c'est ton essai, alors je peux vraiment me poser la question. »

Ses yeux étincelèrent ; elle sourit de manière supérieure, satisfaite d'être finalement capable de provoquer une réaction en lui et d'effacer cet air arrogant de son visage.

« Oui, je sais ce qu'agréable est, bien que honnêtement je sois bien plus familier avec le désagréable. Comme maintenant par exemple. »

« Tu es insupportable. »

« Et voilà que je pensais qu'on commençait à s'entendre. » dit-il en gardant avec peine la rage de sortir et en se gardant avec peine de lui hurler dessus.

« M'entendre ? Avec toi ? Je préfère être forcée à manger des Scroutts à pétards. Tu es un homme méchant, lâche et creux, Malfoy. » siffla-t-elle.

Il n'eut aucun contrôle sur sa langue alors qu'il parla.

« Et tu es une petite fille pimbêche, pleurnicharde, gâtée qui pense qu'elle est meilleure que tout le monde parce qu'elle a son nez plongé constamment dans les bouquins. Potter et la Belette satisfont toujours tous tes désirs, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, sache cela : je ne le ferai pas. Jamais. Donc maintenant ferme-là et arrête de pleurnicher à propos de combien je suis méchant ou à quel point je suis injuste. Je pourrais être bien pire. »

Le regard noir que lança Hermione à son voisin de table aurait réduit Harry et Ron à pleurnicher pour son pardon, mais Draco eut à peine l'air ennuyé.

« Je m'en vais. » cracha-t-elle en jetant sa serviette sur la table et en se levant pour le dépasser. Il tendit la main et attrapa son bras.

« Pas encore. » siffla-t-il en la repoussant puissamment sur sa chaise, bien que très attentif à ne pas la blesser.

Hermione était en train de bouillir. Elle voulait lui faire du mal, beaucoup de mal, et de manière répétée. Mais comment ? Elle lança un regard sur la pièce, cherchant de l'inspiration. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un casier à vin puis sur le serveur. Elle commença à sourire malicieusement. Draco n'aima pas la lueur dans ses yeux.

« Je reviens. » dit-il en se levant. Elle l'ignora alors qu'il s'éloignait de leur table mais se retourna pour le voir marcher vers le couple qui était entré plus tôt. Elle tenta d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient mais il bloqua tous ses essais. Elle ne pouvait que regarder et ce qu'elle vit la fit presque tomber de sa chaise.

OOO

Draco marcha doucement à l'extérieur, forçant ses nerfs et son humeur à se calmer avant de parler. Quand sa respiration eut suffisamment ralentie, il s'approcha de l'homme et de la femme qui étaient entrés peu après lui et Hermione.

« Bonjour ! » dit Draco en souriant sincèrement. La femme se leva et le prit dans ses bras avec affection, l'homme lui serra la main.

« Draco. » dit la femme. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien. Et vous ? »

« Bien mieux maintenant que nous avons vu Hermione. »

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux. « À propos de ça. Je m'excuse de lui avoir parler si durement. Elle et moi... eh bien, je pense qu'il est évident que l'on ne s'entend pas. »

« Je pense que c'est un euphémisme. » dit l'homme en souriant chaleureusement.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda la femme.

« À part être royalement énervée d'être ici avec moi, elle va bien. Je suis désolé des ne pas avoir réussi de la faire plus parler de sa vie. Je ne suis pas fort avec les banalités. »

« C'est bon fils. » dit la femme. « Nous comprenons. »

« Comment ton plan avance-t-il ? » demanda l'homme.

« Comme prévu, bien qu'il soit encore tôt pour le dire. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui pourraient aller de travers, mais je suis assez confiant quant au fait que nous serons capable de les dépasser et d'accomplir notre but. »

« Dis-nous plus de choses sur Hermione, s'il-te-plaît. »

Draco s'assit avec le couple. « Ok, elle travaille toujours au ministère, elle est bonne à ce qu'elle fait. Elle peut faire de piètres œufs brouillés, elle lit toujours de manière insatiable et elle se jette dans tout ce qu'elle fait à pleine force. Elle est heureuse d'aider Harry mais n'apprécie pas le fait qu'elle m'aide également. Ron et Ginny lui manquent et elle aimerait qu'ils sachent aussi pour notre plan. »

« Et elle a un rendez-vous ce soir ? » demanda la femme.

« Oui, apparemment. »

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il serra la mâchoire, serra les dents et durcit ses lèvres en une fine ligne crispée. « Ça ne m'intéresse vraiment pas. »

« Uh-huh. » dit l'homme en souriant.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » demanda la femme.

Draco dut secouer la tête pour chasser les toiles d'araignées qui y étaient. « Pardon, qu'as-tu dit ? »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » répéta-t-elle.

Ayant entendu la question répétée, il conclut qu'il n'était pas en fait en train de perdre sa capacité d'entendre, mais que la femme assise en face de lui avait perdu l'esprit. « Je suis désolé, mais l'aimer ? Es-tu folle ? Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Tu nous as entendus ! »

Elle sourit, de ce sourire ennuyant que seule une mère sait faire et dit : « Oui je vous ai entendus. »

Draco soupira et mit sa tête entre ses mains. « Comment pourrais-je l'aimer ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est l'amour, je ne sais même pas qui elle est. »

« La vérité prend du temps, Draco. »

« La vérité, » Il gloussa. « La vérité la fera me haïr encore plus qu'elle ne le fait déjà. »

« Mais elle te pardonnera » dit la femme en posant une douce main sur son bras corrompu.

Il passa encore une fois de manière absente une main dans ses cheveux. « Je ne sais pas. Elle a un tel côté borné. Elle est si en colère que je ne pense pas qu'elle sera capable de me pardonner. Peut-être dans 30 ans... » Il pensa à elle, frappant à sa porte sur sa petite île-maison, gâteau dans la main, un grand sourire sur son visage... bague au doigt, des enfants dans son sillage... « Mais elle a du feu en elle. Elle est absolument - » Quoi ? Y-avait-il un seul mot pour la décrire ? Il secoua la tête. Non, il avait besoin d'un tas d'entre eux. « - elle est tout un tas de choses. »

L'homme rit. « C'est bien Hermione, ça. »

« S'il te plaît, sois patient avec elle. » implora la femme.

« Je le serais. Maintenant, si ça ne vous gêne pas, lui demanderiez-vous d'en faire de même ? » Le couple rit. « Eh bien je devrais y retourner. » dit-il en appréhendant le moment où il devrait quitter ces deux personnes et retourner au dur monde de la réalité. « Aimeriez-vous continuer à nous écouter ? Peut-être s'ouvrira-t-elle un peu plus. »

« S'il te plaît » dit la femme. Elle se leva pour l'enlacer une nouvelle fois. « Et Draco, tu sais qu'on t'aime. »

Il sourit une nouvelle fois, ce même sourire sincère qu'il réservait pour eux. Il acquiesça et se tourna pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il marchait jusqu'à la table, il se sentait comme s'il était au sommet du monde : son cœur, avec qui il venait juste de faire connaissance, était plus léger qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Hermione était assise à leur table, semblant un peu trop contente d'elle-même et juste un tantinet nerveuse. Draco se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes. Il s'assit en la regardant avec prudence.

Elle sourit, d'un sourire qui était trop forcé pour être sincère et dit : « Bonjour, déjà de retour ? » Il y avait quelque chose dans son ton qui était aussi froid que la glace. Il trembla. « Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle encore une fois de manière trop forcée pour être vraie. Il hocha la tête, chaque nerf de son corps criait pour être soulagé de l'agonie de l'attente de la chute du marteau. « J'ai commandé le dessert. »

Il expira et rit presque de soulagement. « Oh, c'est bien. »

« Pour tout le monde dans le restaurant. » Le rire de Draco mourut dans sa gorge et la fixa. « Et une bouteille de vin pour chaque table. » Sa mâchoire se décrocha. « Et deux pour la nôtre. Je ne veux pas avoir à partager. » Et elle lui sourit avec dégoût et commença à manger son dessert : un riche et crémeux gâteau au chocolat avec de la praline et des framboises. Elle lui avait commandé un cookie avec des pépites de chocolats et une unique cuillerée de crème fouettée sur le dessus.

Draco pouvait à peine parler. « Pour-pourquoi ? Comment ? »

Elle fit un vague signe de la main, comme si ce n'était rien. « Oh ne me remercie pas Malfoy, je sais que tu peux te le permettre. » Elle continua son dessert joyeusement, savourant chaque bouchée pour le plaisir de son inspection.

Draco regarda son cookie. Une part de lui voulait passer par-dessus la table et lui tordre le cou en envoyant valser par la fenêtre son plan tout entier. L'autre part de lui menaçait d'exploser de rire. Il sourit au cookie et à sa pathétique cuillerée de crème fouettée. « C'en est une bonne Granger. » dit-il. Il prit sa fourchette et ramassa toute la crème du cookie et la mit en entier dans sa bouche.

Hermione le regarda, l'excitation de son acte retombant. Il sourit simplement, et – était-ce une sorte de compliment ? Elle s'était entièrement attendue à ce qu'il hurle et fasse une scène, mais à la place, il était simplement resté assis là, appréciant de manière évidente son cookie. Elle secoua la tête.

« Tu es – si – étrange et déroutant, Malfoy. »

« Merci. » dit-il en finissant son cookie, il n'était pas bien grand.

Elle le regarda alors qu'il posait sa fourchette sur l'assiette à dessert et tendait le bras pour prendre le vin. Il se versa un verre et remplit le sien.

« Santé. » dit-il, puis il sirota doucement son verre.

« Malfoy, ces personnes dehors – tu avais vraiment l'air heureux, ou satisfait, ou peu importe ce qui te fasse vraiment sourire. Ça a causé un vrai déchirement de la parfaite image que j'avais de toi. »

« Désolé pour ça. »

Elle gloussa. « Qui étaient-ils ? »

« Et pourquoi te le dirais-je ? »

« Ce n'était certainement pas tes parents. » dit-elle en espérant être capable de lui extraire un minimum d'informations, une tâche à laquelle, jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait été assez sans succès.

Draco, à la place, revint à être la rageante personne qu'il était avant son rendez-vous . « Laisse-moi être parfaitement clair. Ne me parle plus jamais de mes parents, compris ? » Il n'était pas en train de crier mais son ton était si ferme, si vif, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il était en train de lui arracher l'estomac et de le couper en morceau devant elle. Elle avait peur de lui, en ce moment, à ce moment. Elle n'avait eu peur de lui auparavant que dans la charrette les menant à Azkaban, et à en ces deux occasions, elle avait mentionné sa famille. « As-tu compris ? » demanda-t-il à travers ses dents serrés.

Elle acquiesça, des larmes menaçant de déborder de leur réservoir.

Puis, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, sa colère s'évapora. « Je n'aime pas parler d'eux. Et je n'aime pas te crier dessus. » Elle le regarda prudemment alors qu'il prenait une autre gorgée de son verre. Puis, elle prit conscience qu'il s'était, d'une manière tordue que seul lui pouvait inventer, excusé. L'homme en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la table, laissait son esprit abasourdi.

« As-tu fini ? » demanda-t-il calmement en regardant son gâteau à moitié entamé.

« Oui. » dit-elle doucement.

Draco fit signe au serveur pour qu'il apporte l'addition. Quand il la vit, il faillit tomber de sa chaise.

OOO

« 1200 livres ?! » lui cria-t-il dès qu'ils passèrent la porte. « Quel genre de vin as-tu acheté ? » Dire qu'il était furieux était un euphémisme. Sa tête palpitait si durement à cause de la rage que les bords de sa vision commençaient à s'obscurcir.

« Seulement le meilleur. » dit-elle en feignant un air de confusion. « Essaies-en un peu, c'est plutôt bon. »

« Il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit le meilleur foutu vin du monde. » marmonna-t-il. Ils marchèrent dans un silence glacé à travers puis hors du village, vers l'océan, là où ils avaient transplané.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir le soleil disparaître à l'horizon. Hermione eut le souffle coupé. « Oh, c'est magnifique. » dit-elle. Le ciel était peint avec des couleurs vives – des roses, des violets, des bleus, des oranges – et le soleil envoyait des rayons de lumière à travers les nuages.

Hermione s'assit dans le sable pour regarder les couleurs et les nuages changer – Draco grimaça alors que l'onéreuse robe qu'il avait acheté pour elle était froissée et salie par son action. Il dut se rappeler qu'il l'avait acheté pour elle et que si elle voulait la bousiller, c'était son droit. Mais une veine dans son cou tressaillait toujours légèrement tandis qu'il la regardait.

« Vraiment, qui étaient-ils ? » lui parvint sa toute petite voix, à peine audible par dessus le rythme constant des vagues.

Draco ouvrit la bouteille de vin qu'il avait pris du restaurant et s'assit à ses cotés, bien plus près qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de manière non-menaçante. Hermione lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais il ne fit que boire de grandes gorgées directement de la bouteille. Puis il prit d'autres gorgées et puis encore quelques unes. Peut-être pouvait-il effacer toutes les mauvaises actions qu'il avait jamais faites.

« Des gens pour qui j'ai de l'affection. »

« Tu peux avoir de l'affection pour quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle, ce qu'elle regretta immédiatement après l'avoir fait.

Il soupira en regardant l'eau. « Granger, ça devient vraiment vieux. Je suis un être humain, bien que cela ne semble pas être le cas la plupart du temps. » Une autre lampée et la bouteille était à présent presque à moitié vide – ou était-ce à moitié pleine ? « Oui, je peux avoir de l'affection pour quelqu'un. Je peux même peut-être aimer... » sa voix diminuait alors qu'il fixait, sans voir, les vastes étendues devant lui des étendues d'eau et d'air. Deux choses nécessaires à la vie. Qu'était-ce la vie de toute façon ? Était-il en train de vivre ? Était-il en train de s'y noyer ? Il fit une rapide liste de toutes les personnes qu'il avait jamais aimé dans sa vie. Il y avait deux noms dessus, et ils appartenaient au couple qu'il avait vu dans la soirée.

« Bien que ce ne soit pas quelque chose à quoi je suis bon ou avec qui j'ai eu une quelconque expérience. Ou même que je ne veuille expérimenter, vraiment, en vérité, il y a différents liens d'amour et je peux ressentir au moins l'un d'entre eux. Mais cet autre lien, je suis certain qu'il m'est impossible de le ressentir. » Il prit une autre gorgé de vin et regarda à travers le trou de la bouteille. « Je vais être bourré. » dit-il en renversant encore la bouteille. Mais aucun liquide ne fit chemin jusqu'à sa bouche et il ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il ne tenait à présent plus la bouteille.

Elle était dans les mains d'Hermione. « Non. » dit-elle, comme si c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour le convaincre que son idée était la meilleure. Il la regarda éméché et avec horreur alors qu'elle versait le reste de la bouteille dans l'océan.

« Hé ! » cria-t-il à moitié. « J'ai payé 1200 livres pour ça ! »

« Oh, eh bien » dit-elle « Boire pourrit ton cerveau. Et ralentit tes réflexes. Et te fait grossir. »

« C'est pas vrai. » protesta-t-il alors qu'elle lui tendait la bouteille vide. Il regarda à l'intérieur une nouvelle fois : tout avait vraiment disparu. Draco pouvait sentir cette sensation broussailleuse et engourdie qui vient lorsqu'on boit trop, et il décida que ça devait vraiment pourrir le cerveau. « Oh, Granger, tu n'es pas amusante. »

« Si c'est ça ce que tu appelles amusant, alors je ne le suis pas, désolée. Est-ce qu'on peut, s'il te plaît, y aller maintenant ? »

« D'accord. » dit-il en essayant de se lever. Il avait, effectivement, consommé plus de la moitié de la bouteille en l'espace de cinq minutes. Se lever n'allait plus venir naturellement. Il trébucha un peu et marcha vers elle, puis tomba à genoux quand une vague de – quelque chose – le frappa. « Maman » marmonna-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et l'aida à se lever. Puis elle lia leur bras et les fit tous deux transplaner en Angleterre.

Quand le familier étourdissement s'arrêta, ils se trouvèrent être debout devant la porte d'entrée de la maison de Malfoy. Draco était incapable de discerner qu'ils avaient, en fait, arrêté de tourner. « Waouh. » dit-il en essayant de se stabiliser avec l'embrasure de la porte. Il fit une note mentale que boire, être bourré, ou essayer d'être bourré ne faisait pas bon ménage avec le transplanage.

Hermione força Draco à entrer dans la maison. Harry était dans le salon. « Malfoy est bourré. » dit-elle.

« J'le suis pas. » cria-t-il en arrachant son bras de sa prise et puis trébucha rapidement contre le mur. « Oups. Je rectifie. Ça n'arrivera plus. »

« Draco, il est seulement deux heures de l'après-midi. Vraiment, tu as un problème. » taquina Harry.

« Je n'en ai pas. » pleurnicha-t-il. « J'ai seulement bu - »

« La moitié de la bouteille ! » dit Hermione.

« C'était vraiment bon ! »

Draco trébucha en allant dans la cuisine et fouilla dans les placards. Harry et Hermione l'entendirent crier. « Ah-hah ! »

« Alors, comment c'était la Nouvelle-Zélande ? » lui demanda Harry.

« Magnifique. Le voyage ? Horrible. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Lui. »

Draco retourna dans le salon, pas encore tout à fait sobre. « Hermione m'a fait dépenser 1200 livres parce qu'elle est une coléreuse et rancunière personne. Tout le monde dans le restaurant a eu du vin et un dessert de ma courtoisie. »

« Aïe. » dit Harry en souriant à Hermione. « Alors, comment était le rendez-vous ? » demanda-t-il en jetant un regard à Draco.

« Bien. C'était bien. Tout va bien. »

« Charmant. » dit Hermione impatiemment. « J'y vais alors. »

Draco se retourna pour lui faire face. « Ton rendez-vous _galant_ n'est pas avant 18h ! » dit-il en accentuant le mot galant.

« Je vais m'arrêter au travail d'abord. » dit-elle en lui jetant un sourire aveuglant.

« Je t'ai donné une journée de repos ! » dit-il, la colère revenant dans sa voix.

« Pour faire ce que je voulais. Puisque la première partie ne l'était pas du tout, je vais m'assurer que le reste de la journée sera agréable. » Elle lui fit un sourire narquois à demi-satisfait et partit par la porte d'entrée. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent le son caractéristique du transplanage.

Draco s'écrasa sur le canapé en soupirant lourdement, se sentant comme s'il avait passé la journée à combattre des Mangemorts ou des legilimens confirmés.

« Comment étaient-ils ? » demanda Harry.

« Ils étaient merveilleux. Hermione et moi nous sommes battus, comme d'habitude. »

« Ont-ils entendu ? »

« Bien sûr. Je me suis excusé mais je me sens toujours mal d'avoir fait ça devant eux. »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils ont compris. » dit Harry.

« Ils avaient l'air de comprendre. »

Silence.

« Tu comptes toujours attendre ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu le sais. »

Harry soupira et se leva. « Oui, je sais que c'est ton plan. Tu veux faire un duel ? »

Draco leva son regard vers le brun. « Pourquoi personne ne veut d'un jour de repos ? » Harry ne dit rien, il se contenta des sourire. « Oui, d'accord. Allons-y. » Il se leva et suivit Harry dehors.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :) N'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est le cas, ou pas d'ailleurs !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir !

Voilà finalement le chapitre 10, après deux mois d'attente. Je vous présent donc ms sincères excuses pour ce délai abominable. J'ai eu du mal à traduire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci beaucoup à toutes celles et tous ceux qui me lisent encore et qui continuent à suivre cette histoire.

 **mama** : Merci pour tes deux reviews. La deuxième m'a vraiment poussé à traduire plus rapidement ce chapitre et le suivant qui est presque terminé. Nous ne reverrons pas ce couple avant longtemps, je ne te dis donc pas si tu as juste ou faux en ce qui les concerne. J'aime moi aussi le fait qu'Hermione sorte avec quelqu'un, ça la fait sortir de son habitude maison-travail. Je suis désolée encore une fois pour le temps d'attente et je suis très contente que tu continu à lire cette fiction. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

 **Maxine3482** : Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de voir que cette traduction plaît. Je trouve également l'histoire géniale ( c'est bien pour ça que je la traduis ...hihi ). J'espère traduire le plus fidèlement possible et le plus correctement possible également. Comme tu peux le voir, mes posts sont assez irréguliers et espacés dans l temps, j'en suis désolée. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

L'univers Harry Potter n'est bien sûr pas à moi et cette fiction est le produit de l'imagination de **luckei1**.

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Le titre du chapitre est tiré du Seigneur des Anneaux.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Riddles in the Dark**

Après avoir quitter la maison de Malfoy, Hermione transplana au Ministère. Le samedi, vraiment très peu de personnes venaient au travail, mais il y en avait assez pour qu'elle ne soit pas remarquée. Elle fit chemin jusqu'à son bureau mais était trop distraite pour se mettre au travail directement. Le repas-entretien avec Malfoy l'avait laissée désorientée et mal à l'aise.

Draco avait dit qu'elle devait être là mais tout ce qu'elle avait fait c'était s'asseoir à table et manger. Quand il était parti rejoindre le couple, il ne lui avait pas demandé de venir avec lui et elle avait trouvé cela étrange. Puis, son comportement la laissait confuse. Un minute il lui criait dessus et celle d'après il parlait calmement. Elle s'était totalement attendue à ce qu'il explose en lui hurlant dessus pour le tour du vin et du dessert, mais à la place, il avait, en fait, ri.

Hermione soupira. Draco Malfoy était en effet une personne compliquée, bien plus compliquée qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée en tout premier lieu. Tout ce qu'elle savait de lui était fondé sur son expérience à Poudlard et puis tout ce qu'elle avait entendu sur lui dans le journal ou au travail. Tout cela n'était pas le moins du monde positif. À l'école, il s'en prenait à elle et à ses amis, il la traitait de Sang-de-Bourbe et il avait été de manière générale un sale petit mioche peureux et pourri-gâté. Après l'école, il avait été impitoyable dans son travail pour Voldemort. Les deux premières années, son nom était associé aux pires crimes exposés par le Ministère. Durant les deux dernières années, son nom n'était plus apparu aussi régulièrement, dans les mois qui avaient précédé le moment où il s'était rendu, il avait été complètement absent. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, Hermione prit conscience qu'elle n'avait pas vu son nom dans la Gazette du sorcier pendant les deux mois qui avaient précédé sa reddition.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Était-ce important ? Est-ce que cela signifiait quelque chose ? Hermione secoua la tête. Cela ne lui ferait aucun bien de s'appesantir sur lui et sur ce qui le rend si agaçant. Il était si bon à se cacher, même derrière ses propres yeux, qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour le déchiffrer. De plus, elle avait des choses plus importantes sur lesquelles elle devait se concentrer ; notamment, apprendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur les Mangemorts sur qui Malfoy avait donné des informations.

Hermione était toujours en train de parcourir les dossiers lorsque 18 heures arriva. À 18h15, elle regarda son horloge et vit qu'elle était en retard. Elle rangea hâtivement les dossiers, fit son sac et courut jusque dans l'entrée. Seamus l'attendait et il sourit alors qu'elle courait vers lui.

« Désolée ! » dit-elle à bout de souffle. « J'étais en plein milieu d'un truc et j'ai perdu la notion du temps. »

« Ce n'est rien Hermione. Es-tu prête à partir ? »

Elle acquiesça en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Ils firent chemin dans les rues du Londres moldu en discutant légèrement alors qu'ils allaient au restaurant. Seamus s'arrêta au bout de 15 minutes devant un lieu qui servait des plats traditionnels anglais. Il ouvrit la porte pour permettre à Hermione d'entrer avant lui.

Une fois assis, ils parcoururent le menu. Hermione avait déjà mangé du poisson ce jour-ci, en fait, elle avait déjà pris son repas du soir puisqu'il eut été l'heure de souper en Nouvelle-Zélande. Elle choisit une salade et un bol de soupe. Seamus commanda un steak.

Ils continuèrent à bavarder mais Hermione remarqua que quelque chose dérangeait son compagnon.

« Seamus » dit-elle une fois la nourriture arrivée. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Il la regarda avec un air sombre . « As-tu lu la Gazette aujourd'hui ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Non, pourquoi ? »

« Il y a eu une attaque hier dans le Berkshire. »

« Des Mangemorts ? »

Il acquiesça. « Ils ont tué toute une famille. »

Hermione regarda Seamus en attendant plus : malheureusement, ce genre de nouvelles étaient typiques de Mangemorts et elle devina qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit cela s'il n'y avait pas autre chose.

« Ils s'en sont pris à des Aurors. »

Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise : Voldemort s'aventurait rarement si près du Ministère et chassait à la place des Moldus et des Nés-Moldus. Ils n'attaquaient des Aurors entraînés que lorsqu'il était vraiment très en colère.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle .

« Personne ne sait. Nous avons été alertés de la présence de la Marque des Ténèbres hier soir aux alentours de 23h et six d'entre nous sommes partis enquêter. Nous – nous les avons trouvés tous morts. »

« Qui Seamus ? » demanda Hermione, pas sûre de vouloir vraiment le savoir.

« Les Pruitts. Tous les six. »

Hermione ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration peinée.

« Mais il y a autre chose, » continua Seamus. Elle le regarda. « Une courte note. D'un Mangemort qui nous est trop familier. Lucius Malfoy. »

Si l'attention d'Hermione n'avait pas été complètement tournée vers l'histoire de Seamus, elle était maintenant complètement absorbée par elle. « Lucius ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« La plus étrange des choses. La note dit : '' Rendez-le.'' C'est tout. »

« Rendre qui ? »

« Personne ne sait ! C'est ce qui rend la chose si étrange ! Le Ministère n'a aucun Mangemort à Azkaban en ce moment et nous n'avons pas vraiment non plus de bonnes pistes. Donc nous étions totalement stupéfaits face à ce message. »

Hermione était presque sûre de savoir qui était le ''le'' mais, bien sûr, elle ne dit rien de tout cela à Seamus. Ses seules pensées reposaient maintenant sur ce qui se passerait si Lucius n'était pas apaisé. Plus de personnes seraient-elles blessées ? Ou plutôt tuées ? Elle frissonna.

« Comment se passe ton travail en ce moment, Hermione ? Il semblerait que tu sois toujours là, même les week-ends maintenant. »

« Oh, tout va bien au travail. Ma tâche actuelle se déroule correctement. J'ai l'impression d'être proche de quelque chose, donc ça me fait travailler plus dur et parfois je ne remarque même pas que quelqu'un d'autre est rentré chez lui. »

« Mais tu ne devrais pas travailler autant. Tu travailles non-stop depuis maintenant un mois ; je l'ai remarqué. Tu as l'air de ne pas avoir assez de sommeil ou de repos. »

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire timide. « Ça, Seamus, ce n'est pas quelque chose de très gentil à dire à une fille, lui dire qu'elle n'a pas l'air bien. »

Il sourit. « Je ne voulais pas dire que tu n'étais pas jolie. » Il rougit un peu et Hermione sourit encore une fois. « Tu es … exquise ce soir. Ne parlons plus de travail, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Très bonne idée. » dit-elle, anxieuse de diriger ses pensées vers un autre chemin.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler agréablement de leurs amis de Poudlard. Hermione se sentit plus légère qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Elle était capable de vraiment rire et, pendant quelques heures, d'oublier la guerre et l'homme avec qui elle avait dîné quelques heures plus tôt. C'était normal, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis que Malfoy était réapparu dans sa vie, elle savoura la sensation. À tel point qu'elle accepta prudemment l'invitation pour un second rendez-vous avec Seamus.

Après le dîner, ils se promenèrent dans le Londres moldu, regardant les Moldus s'affairer, inconscients du fait qu'une sorcière et qu'un sorcier étaient parmi eux. Un vent froid de septembre souffla, frappant les feuilles dans les rues vides. Les réverbères et les lumières des magasins brûlaient brillamment alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'appartement d'Hermione. Seamus lui souhaita une bonne nuit et transplana. Hermione se tint pendant quelques minutes sur les marches du porche de son immeuble avant de transplaner à l'Edge.

Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées, non seulement à propos de Seamus mais aussi à propos des nouvelles qu'il lui avait données, quand elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée de la maison de Draco. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas que la lumière était allumée dans le salon et que quelqu'un était assis dans la pièce, lisant un livre.

« Tu es de retour » parvint une voix qui fit sursauter Hermione et qui la tira de ses réflexions. Elle se tourna vers la source de la voix pour voir Malfoy se lever de la chaise où il était assis. Il éteignit la lumière qu'il avait utilisée pour lire et se dirigea vers elle.

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa manière de se déplacer qui l'effrayait. Le cœur d'Hermione commença à battre plus rapidement et sa peau devint froide. La seule lumière qui illuminait la pièce était celle de la lune et Draco brillait presque dans la pâle lumière argentée. Ses traits vifs ressortaient par le fort contraste de sa peau avec l'obscurité qui l'entourait et qui semblait venir de lui.

Quand il l'approcha, Draco s'arrêta, ne laissant qu'une trentaine de centimètres entre eux. Hermione déglutit et recula légèrement, instinctivement. Draco sourit narquoisement en sentant sa peur.

« Du calme, Granger. » dit-il en la dépassant, quittant la pièce et montant les escaliers. En entendant la porte de sa chambre se fermer, Hermione laissa échapper la respiration qu'elle avait retenue.

Respire, se dit-elle. S'il avait voulu me blesser, il l'aurait déjà fait. N'est-ce pas ? Lentement, Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'endormit d'un sommeil agité.

Le jour suivant, Draco se réveilla d'une humeur massacrante. Il essaya de se convaincre que ce n'était pas à cause du rendez-vous d'Hermione la nuit d'avant, mais il ne put pas tout à fait accomplir cela. Il n'était pas envieux, non, non, non, loin de là. C'était juste le fait qu'il ne contrôlait pas quelque chose qui pouvait potentiellement lui nuire, à lui et à ses buts. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un seul rendez-vous.

Mais, et si un rendez-vous se transformait en d'autres rendez-vous ? Et puis ils … quelque chose de plus ? Elle devrait cacher tout ce qu'elle, Harry et lui faisaient aux gars (actuellement son rendez-vous de la nuit précédente, mais si cela ne fonctionnait pas, cela pouvait être quelqu'un après lui ; n'importe qui, vraiment ), et si elle n'était pas aussi dévouée qu'Harry ? Il avait confiance en Harry pour ne rien dire, mais Hermione ? Pourrait-elle garder cela de quelqu'un pour qui elle avait de plus en plus d'affection au fil du temps ? Retournerait-elle vivre dans son appartement à Londres ? Elle pourrait totalement perdre sa concentration sur son travail à cause de lui.

Draco se renfrogna et se força à sortir du lit. Il fut grognon tout au long du petit-déjeuner, de son entraînement avec Harry, du déjeuner et encore durant l'entraînement. Quand Harry fut près d'Hermione, Draco quitta la pièce et les espionna dans l'espoir de les entendre parler de son rendez-vous et, plus important de son point de vue, de son engagement envers le mec. Sean ? Shingles ? Quelque chose du genre.

Finalement, juste avant le dîner, son vœu fut exaucé. Harry et lui rentraient de l'entraînement, et Draco alla directement dans sa chambre et, comme il l'avait fait toute la journée, il écouta leur conversation, bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas à apprendre quelque chose d'important.

« Salut Harry. » entendit-il dire.

« Salut. »

« Tu as l'air fatigué, comment s'est passé l'entraînement ? »

« Malfoy était d'une humeur aujourd'hui ! Il m'a poussé plus fort que d'habitude. »

« Quelle sorte d'humeur ? »

« Une mauvaise, c'est tout ce que je sais. » Harry massa son épaule et grimaça lorsqu'il toucha un point sensible. « Je ne veux pas en parler cependant. Parle-moi de ton dîner avec Seamus hier soir. »

« C'était bien. En fait, je prévoyais d'en discuter au repas. »

« Ok. Ok. Si tu veux. » À ce point, Draco arrêta d'écouter. « Bien. » pensa-t-il. « J'aurais finalement quelque chose à entendre. » Quelque chose à propos de son dévouement à son projet et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Vraiment. Maintenant anxieux que l'heure du dîner arrive et que la conversation se fasse, il descendit pour commencer à préparer le repas.

Après qu'ils se soient tous assis, Harry et Hermione discutèrent des Weasley pendant près de quinze minutes, rendant efficacement Draco fou. Il devenait habituellement un peu bizarre à chaque fois que les Weasley étaient mis sur le tapis mais, ce soir, il attendait également des détails '' du rendez-vous ''. Parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir où les priorités d'Hermione reposaient.

Après plusieurs minutes passées dans le silence, Hermione finit par parler.

« Je pense que nous devrions nous abonner à la Gazette du Sorcier. » Draco la fixa durement, ennuyé car cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il voulait entendre. Hermione regardait la nourriture dans son assiette, la triturant mais sans prendre une bouchée.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Je pense juste que nous devrions être au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans notre monde. »

« Nous ne prendrons aucun abonnement. » dit Draco avec un air de finalité.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec une expression vide.

« Nous ne pouvons pas avoir des hiboux volant par ici tous les jours. Cela serait suspicieux. »

« Pour qui ? Il n'y a personne autour sur des kilomètres ! »

« Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit attire l'attention sur ce lieu. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel face à ses inquiétudes. « Rien n'arriverait Malfoy. Tu es paranoïaque. »

« Pas de journal. Tu peux avoir toute les informations sur le monde quand tu es au travail. »

« Eh bien, la semaine oui. Mais pendant le week-end ? »

« Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé Hermione ? » demanda Harry légèrement inquiet face à l'insistance de son amie.

« Oui, en fait, Seamus m'en a parlé. » L'air renfrogné de Draco s'accentua plus fortement qu'il ne l'avait fait toute la journée mais il était content d'enfin en arriver au '' rendez-vous ''. « Il y a eu une attaque vendredi soir. Des Mangemorts. »

Il entendit dans sa voix que quelque chose la préoccupait, mais il l'ignora, mettant cela sur le compte de sa nature sensible. « C'est tout ? Les Mangemorts attaquent tout le temps, Granger. Nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin d'une mise à jour à chaque fois que ça arrive. » Il parla comme s'il n'y avait pas besoin de continuer la discussion.

« C'était différent cette fois. » dit-elle, ennuyée par son comportement. Elle regarda Harry. « Ils ont attaqué des Aurors. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et sa fourchette fut arrêtée à mi-chemin de sa bouche. « Des Aurors ? »

« Oui. Et leurs enfants. »

Harry posa sa fourchette, n'ayant soudainement plus faim. « C'est écœurant. »

Draco savait que les Mangemorts n'hésitaient pas à utiliser ce genre de tactiques mais il tint sa langue. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils apprécieraient son rappel. Pourtant, même lui, qui avait vu de nombreux crimes et atrocités, commis par ses pairs, puis les avaient entendus s'en vanter, était irrité par la nouvelle. Cela l'énervait et le rendait honteux d'être associé d'une quelconque façon à des êtres qui avaient tué des enfants. Il posa également sa fourchette.

« Qui – qui était-ce ? » demanda Harry à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

« Scott et Julie. »

Harry expira. « Ils venaient juste d'avoir un bébé ! » s'écria-t-il en se sentant encore plus nauséeux qu'avant.

Hermione vit Draco fermer ses yeux et serrer ses poings si fortement que ses articulations devinrent blanches. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Il avait probablement fait des choses bien pire. Elle secoua la tête ; il aidait Harry maintenant. Cela ne servait à rien de s'appesantir sur les crimes de Malfoy.

« Il y a plus. » dit-elle. Harry et Draco la regardèrent, tous deux, intensément. « Ils ont laissé une note. Elle dit '' Rendez-le.'' »

« Quoi ?! C'est tout ?! » dit Harry de manière incrédule.

« C'était signé. » dit Hermione en se tournant pour regarder Draco. Quand leurs yeux s rencontrèrent, il eut l'impression qu'elle essayait de voir à l'intérieur de lui. Il pensa qu'elle pouvait brûler ses yeux avec son regard. « L.M »

« Qui - » commença Harry. Puis il sembla prendre conscience de la signification des initiales et il pâlit en regardant Draco.

« Le '' le '' dans la lettre doit être Malfoy. » dit Hermione, toujours en le fixant. Draco était pétrifié, incapable de détourner son regard d'elle. Il sentit une affreuse sensation le prendre aux tripes alors qu'il assemblait les pièces du puzzle : son père avait été là, à regarder ces enfants être tués ou plus vraisemblablement les avait tués lui-même. Finalement capable de détacher son regard de celui d'Hermione, Draco se leva et se dépêcha de sortir avant de vomir dans la cuisine.

« Nous savions que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne commencent à le chercher. » dit Harry, plus pour lui-même que pour Hermione. « Nous – nous savions qu'il pourrait y avoir des conséquences - »

« Harry ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Comment cela peut-il être acceptable à tes yeux ?! »

« Ça ne l'est pas Hermione ! Je ne savais pas ce qui arriverait. Je n'avais pas idée qu'ils seraient si énervés à propos de sa disparition. Il l'a fait paraître comme s'il ne serait pas manqué. »

« Peut-être que c'est vrai pour la plupart des Mangemorts mais son propre _père_ le remarquerait s'il arrêtait de se montrer aux réunions ! » Elle passa brutalement ses mains dans ses cheveux en fixant son assiette. « Qu'allons nous faire ? Cela ne peut pas se reproduire, je ne serais pas la cause de la mort et de la souffrance d'autres personnes ! Je me bats pour prévenir cela. »

« Hermione, tu n'en es pas la cause, tu le sais. Ce sont ces mauvais, écœurants monstres qui prennent une fierté dégoûtante dans leur travail qui en sont la cause. »

« Mais si nous n'étions pas là, si tu n'avais pas quitté - »

« Si Malfoy n'était jamais venu me voir au Ministère ? Tu as raison. Scott et sa famille seraient en vie. Mais combien d'autres personnes seraient mortes à la place ? Quelque chose lui est arrivé pour le faire changer de camp. Si cela n'était pas arrivé, il ne se serait pas rendu et ne nous ne serions pas assis ici maintenant. On ne serait pas plus près de Voldemort et il n'y aucune manière de savoir combien de morts il y aurait eus. Tu étais sensée être sur sa liste, tu te souviens ? »

Hermione eut un mouvement de recul à cette pensée. Malfoy, on lui avait ordonné de la tuer. Sans son changement de – cœur ? -, elle serait morte. Elle trembla. « Mais Harry, cela ne peut pas continuer ! Je ne cautionnerais pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit blessé pour ce que nous faisons. »

« Hermione, tu pourrais partir à cet instant et rien ne changerait. Tu sais que c'est à cause de Malfoy et moi que tout ceci arrive. »

« Non, Potter, c'est de ma faute. » dit Draco, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il semblait beaucoup plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et même un peu vert sur les bords. « Et je vais réparer cela. » Il marcha à grandes enjambées à travers la cuisine et monta les marches deux à deux. Harry et Hermione entendirent sa porte se fermer, puis ils se regardèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il va faire ? » demanda doucement Hermione après que quelques minutes se soient écoulées.

« Je n'en ai aucune aidée. Rien de stupide j'espère. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme se faire tuer. »

Harry se retira peu après le dîner et Hermione alla sur le porche. Elle prit son livre avec elle et ses pensées qui tourbillonnaient de manière chaotique, faisaient qu'elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur les mots en face d'elle. Finalement, elle abandonna l'idée de lire et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il se fixa rapidement sur Malfoy et elle s'autorisa à essayer de faire sens de ses émotions conflictuelles là où il était concerné.

Parfois, cela semblait impossible de le regarder sans penser à ce qu'il avait fait, à elle et à tous les autres. Puis, d'autre fois, elle était si prise dans ce qu'elle faisait, ou pensait, ou disait, qu'elle pouvait _tout_ oublier. Ou du moins ne pas y penser pendant un certain temps. Elle pouvait oublier le fait qu'il avait été leur ennemi à peine trois mois auparavant lorsqu'elle était si concentrée sur son travail et celui d'Harry, qui en fait l'impliquait.

Cela l'étonnait qu'une telle étourderie puisse lui arriver. Il est vrai qu'elle ne voulait pas se battre constamment avec lui, mais elle ne voulait pas pour autant être d'accord avec lui. Il devait bien y avoir un entre-deux, non ? Un moyen pour elle de conserver une sorte de distance avec lui mais aussi une sorte d'interaction qui ne requiert pas de mots durs ou de baguettes. Existait-il un terme pour ceux qui ne sont ni amis, ni ennemis, mais pourtant ne sont pas de simples connaissances ?

Elle pensa à toutes les fois où elle s'était réveillée dehors, réchauffée par sa cape. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce simple geste qui perçait une part de son cœur et elle se dit que peut-être, juste peut-être, y avait-il quelque chose en lui qu'elle pouvait comprendre. Il faisait preuve de gentillesse et elle connaissait la gentillesse. Elle l'appréciait et l'admirait chaque fois qu'elle en était témoin ; car c'était si rare en ces temps.

Chaque matin, elle pensait à sa gentillesse et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de commencer la journée en le tolérant. Et habituellement, en fin de journée, elle était considérablement moins tolérante. Elle suspectait cependant, qu'avec chaque jour qui passait, le niveau de tolérance doucement, vraiment doucement, augmentait.

Après s'être enfermé dans sa chambre, Draco commença à faire furieusement les cent pas. Il devait faire quelque chose pour empêcher son père de le chercher et, plus important, l'empêcher de blesser les autres dans ses tentatives. Il savait que Lucius serait furieux à l'idée que Draco puisse trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le prendrait comme une trahison envers lui et envers le nom des Malfoy et tout ce qu'ils défendaient. Il fit les cent pas pendant ce qu'il lui sembla être une éternité, mais finalement, il décida qu'il devait directement faire appel à son Maître.

Draco s'assit lourdement sur la chaise derrière son bureau et écrivit à la hâte une lettre.

 _Maître,_

 _J'ai entendu parler de l'attaque de mon père sur les Aurors. Il est imprudent. Je travaille sur un projet pour vous et je ne veux pas qu'il interfère. Si le Ministère suspecte quoi que ce soit, cela peut ruiner mes efforts. Tout ce que je fais est pour vous, mon Seigneur. Je ne vous ai pas informé des mes actions car je savais que même vous, avec votre vision infinie, me suspecterait d'être devenu fou, ou pire, d'avoir changé de camp. Mais cela fonctionne. Je suis très proche maintenant. Soyez patient envers moi, mon Seigneur. Et dites à Lucius de se contrôler. La colère mène aux erreurs et je ne peux m'en permettre aucune si je veux réussir._

 _Votre fidèle serviteur,_

 _D.M_

Il relut la lettre cinq fois, pour être sûr qu'il y avait assez d'éloges et d'arrogance pour convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il travaillait, en effet, toujours à son service. Il ne savait pas si Voldemort avait ordonné l'attaque des Aurors mais il en doutait : ce n'était pas sa manière de faire. Et il n'aurait certainement pas essayé de trouver un Mangemort manquant de cette façon. Draco ne devait donner aucune raison à Voldemort de douter qu'il était toujours loyal, qu'il travaillait toujours pour lui, qu'il torturait, qu'il haïssait.

Draco attacha la lettre à la patte de Bubo et la fit s'envoler. Il la regarda disparaître dans le ciel noir puis ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide alors qu'il continuait à regarder fixement par la fenêtre. Il fut ramené vivement à la réalité quand il entendit des rires venir d'en bas : Harry et Hermione étaient dehors.

Il prit un air renfrogné et ferma la fenêtre, puis se jeta sur son lit. Quel jour complètement pourri cela avait été. Il avait été grognon et irritable, agressant Harry et Hermione presque à chaque fois qu'il parlait. Puis au dîner, il y avait eu la nouvelle à propos de son père. Bien sûr, il avait pris en compte son père quand il avait fait ses plans mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il voudrait _trouver_ son fils. Probablement pour me torturer, pensa amèrement Draco. Après tout, personne ne trahit un Malfoy.

Et il n'avait toujours pas entendu un seul mot sur son rendez-vous.

« Argh ! » cria-t-il en se tournant de son autre côté en fusillant du regard le mur qui avait osé exister en face de lui. '' Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ce stupide rendez-vous ? '' pensa-t-il avec colère. Il ne pouvait même pas supporter la fille ! Ok, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, mais à cet instant, il le pensait vraiment.

« Stupide, stupide, stupide. » marmonna-t-il. C'était juste un rendez-vous. Rien de plus. Et cela ne lui importait pas ! Il se refusait d'y porter de l'importance. Il avait conclu un pacte avec lui même : il ne s'intéresserait pas à elle, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait se passer. C'était trop dangereux. À la fin, eh bien, il ne pouvait pas y penser. Pas quand il était déjà d'une humeur atroce.

Grognant, Draco sortit du lit et attrapa un livre sur son étagère. Il retourna sur le lit et se força à se concentrer sur les mots et à repousser ses pensées.

Après environ une heure, Draco posa le livre et ferma ses yeux. Il devrait dormir : demain serait long et dur, comme ses journées l'étaient toujours. Mais commençons par le commencement. Il quitta sa chambre et alla en bas, passant la porte fermée d'Harry et la porte ouverte d'Hermione alors qu'il marchait. Draco trouva Hermione dehors, lisant dans un fauteuil.

« Va dormir. » ronchonna-t-il.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, par-dessus son livre, et fronça les sourcils. « Et pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ? »

« Parce que. Il est l'heure. »

« Je suis toujours en train de lire comme tu peux le voir. »

Il lui lança un regard noir. « Ça m'est égal. »

Elle le considéra pendant un moment. « Je ne pense pas y aller maintenant. » Elle replongea dans son livre, mais ensuite dit, les yeux toujours collés à la page. « Tu n'as plus l'air aussi malade que tu l'étais. »

Il se moqua. « Depuis quand t'en préoccupes tu ? »

« Je ne le fais pas. » dit-elle légèrement.

« Je vais bien. »

« Tu ne l'étais pas. C'est tout ce que je dis. »

« Oublie ça. Va au lit. »

« Je ne suis pas fatiguée. » dit-elle d'un ton détaché.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir. « Bien. » Il se retourna et rentra dans la maison.

Deux heures plus tard – deux ! -, elle était endormie et Draco fut enfin capable d'aller lui-même dormir. Il était toujours d'une humeur terrible lorsqu'il la rejoignit dehors, marmonnant dans sa barbe à propos de tout ce qui était possiblement et inimaginablement allé mal pour lui ce jour-ci. Quand il la vit profondément endormie, le livre ouvert sur ses genoux, son air renfrogné diminua légèrement, puis redoubla. Il déplaça Hermione sur la balancelle et la borda avec sa cape, le faisant avec un air renfrogné mais veillant à ne pas faire transparaître son humeur dans ses actions pour ne pas la réveiller.

Quand il se mit finalement au lit, il se laissa se détendre. Demain ne pouvait pas être possiblement pire qu'aujourd'hui, pensa-t-il en sentant son corps s'engourdir avec le sommeil qui arrivait.

Draco fut réveillé le matin suivant par un son de tapotement. Il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux et se tourna pour trouver la source du tapotement. Bubo attendait impatiemment de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Draco se leva doucement de son lit et la laissa entrer. Il y avait une lettre attachée à sa patte et son cœur fit un bond quand il prit conscience de qui elle était. Maintenant pleinement réveillé, Draco se dépêcha de détacher la lettre.

 _Petit Malfoy,_

 _Les actions de ton père ont été prises en main. Je n'accepte pas d'être laissé en dehors de tes plans._ _Tu_ _m_ _'obéis. N'oublie jamais cela. Je suis, cependant, plutôt intrigué. Tiens-moi informé de tes progrès. Oh, et avant que je n'envoie mes fidèles partisans après ton sang, dis-moi ce que tu as en tête. N'épargne rien. Je le saurais, tu sais que je le saurais. Rappelle-toi que ta mère est souvent laissée seule à présent, avec toi – parti – et ton père si occupé à exécut_ _er_ _mes ordres._

Draco pâlit à la mention de sa mère. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait toujours été rusé et ingénieux pour s'assurer que ses fidèles partisans le suivaient toujours. La lettre était seulement signée avec une impression de la marque des Ténèbres. Draco froissa la lettre et la jeta à travers la pièce, la réduisant en cendres avec un rapide '' _Incendio !_ '' avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il se renfrogna. Il devra renoncer à quelque chose qu'il faisait mais il avait déjà prévu ce scénario. Il sortit rapidement un morceau vierge de parchemin et griffonna furieusement.

 _Maître,_

 _Merci de votre démonstration de confiance en moi. Vous ne serez pas déçu. Je me dépêche en sachant que mon succès fera avancer notre cause et portera un coup dur aux adorateurs de Moldus. *****_

 _Harry Potter est porté disparu depuis maintenant quelques semaines. J'ai été mis au courant, par mes contacts et mes techniques d'interrogations persuasives, qu'il avait l'intention d'attaquer par lui-même. Je suis en train de l'aiguiller et de le nourrir de fausses informations et pistes. Il est actuellement à Moscou, attendant de s'entretenir avec un contact qui n'existe pas. Je me ferais passer pour le contact et le détournerait plus loin du droit chemin. Comme j'y suis, j'observe ses mouvements et chaque personne avec qui il entre en contact. Je crois qu'il y a un traître parmi vos plus fidèles et j'ai l'intention de le trouver et de le tuer, puis de vous apporter Potter. Mais je dois attendre que le traître fasse surface. Encore une fois, merci de votre confiance. Mes années d'inébranlable loyauté m'ont accordé cette confiance et je ne la prends pas à la légère. Cependant, je sais que vous n'acceptez pas de simples mots en guise de preuves. Je vous tiendrai informé et vous enverrai des preuves de ma continuelle loyauté bientôt._

 _Loyal jusqu'à la mort,_

 _D.M_

Draco lut intégralement cette lettre à plusieurs reprises, aussi bien qu'il l'avait fait pour la précédente. Il était primordial qu'il utilise les bons mots et phrases pour défaire toute suspicion de lui. Quand il eut fini, il s'habilla et descendit, lettre en main. Harry et Hermione prenaient le petit-déjeuner en parlant doucement.

« Bonjour Malfoy. » dit Harry.

Draco hocha la tête puis tendit la lettre à Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant.

« Lis juste. » dit Draco en se préparant à manger.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il lisait. « Malfoy – je ne comprends pas – qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je t'ai dit que j'arrangerais ça, non ? »

« Oui – mais comment est-ce que ça arrange quoi que ce soit ? »

Hermione prit la lettre des mains d'Harry et la lit également.

« Quand j'ai orchestré tout cela, j'ai essayer de penser à toutes les possibilités. » Draco s'assit en face d'Harry et Hermione en parlant essentiellement à Harry. « L'une des premières choses auxquelles j'ai pensé était le fait que ma disparition ne passerait pas inaperçue auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était trop évident. Ceci est le plan de contingence que j'ai développé pour quand il demanderait à savoir ce qu'il m'était arrivé. »

« Une contingence ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oui. »

« Alors c'est ça que tu as imaginé hier soir ? Cette lettre ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, je lui ai déjà écrit et j'ai reçu sa réponse ce matin. Ceci est ma deuxième lettre à son intention. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. « Tu lui écris ? »

« Je le fais maintenant. » dit-il nonchalamment. « Mais je savais que ceci arriverait un jour. »

« Comment cela peut-il fonctionner ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas à Moscou. »

« J'ai déjà résolu tout cela, je l'ai fait il y a longtemps. Cela me prendra quelques mois à te traquer avant de pouvoir identifier le traître. En même temps, je nourrirais le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'informations sur toi et sur le traître sans jamais quitter l'Angleterre. »

« Quelle est cette preuve tangible que tu prévois de lui envoyer ? »

« Des photos. De toi, rencontrant de nuit une silhouette encapuchonnée dans les bois. Je jouerais le rôle du traître, tu seras toi-même et Granger jouera mon rôle et prendra les photos. Il y a des bois au bord ouest de ma propriété. »

« Et tu avais déjà pensé à tout cela. »

« Bien sûr. J'ai beaucoup de plans de contingence pour différents scénarios qui pourraient s'élever. »

« Je pense qu'on devrait en discuter. » dit Hermione.

« Il y en a des douzaines. Ce serait une perte de temps. »

« Selon toi. » répliqua-t-elle. « Et s'ils m'impliquent ? Ou Harry ? »

« Évidemment qu'ils t'impliquent. J'ai des plans pour ta capture, blessure, trahison et mort, pour en nommer quelques uns. »

« Je ne trahirais jamais Harry. » dit Hermione férocement.

« Non, bien sûr que non. » dit Draco en lui jetant un regard dur. « Mais tu n'y penserais pas à deux fois avant de me trahir. Je dois être préparé pour tous les événements possibles. »

« Qui est le traître dont tu parles ? » demanda Harry toujours concentré sur la lettre.

Draco sourit narquois. « Pourquoi ? Moi bien sûr. »

Harry fronçait les sourcils mais Hermione le regardait avec une expression de clarté. « Tu l'envoies hors-piste en lui mettant dans l'esprit l'idée que quelqu'un le trahit, et tu lui dis que tu as l'intention de trouver cette personne, alors que pendant tout ce temps c'est vraiment toi et tu ne fais rien. »

« Ton babillage est étourdissant Granger. Mais tu as saisi l'idée générale des choses. »

« Tu trahis réellement Voldemort. » C'était une question, mais en même temps, c'était une affirmation de prise de conscience, comme si elle ne comprenait que maintenant ce qu'il se passait vraiment.

Draco plongea son regard dans ses yeux alors qu'elle le fixait avec une expression confuse. « Et certains disaient que tu n'étais pas la plus brillante sorcière de notre classe. »

« Malfoy. » dit Harry en guise d'avertissement.

Draco leva les mains en l'air, pour indiquer qu'il reculait. Hermione était toujours en train de le fixer avec cet air étrange. « Quoi ? » dit-il quand il lui sembla qu'elle n'arrêterait pas.

Elle sembla sortir de sa transe et elle cligna des yeux. « J'ai juste – je ne sais pas, je suppose que je n'avais pas vraiment pris conscience des implications de ce que tu faisais. Pourquoi Malfoy ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Je t'ai donné ma réponse. »

« Ton île. »

« Oui. »

« Et maintenant quoi ? » demanda Harry avant qu'ils ne commencent à se chamailler comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

« Rien ne change. » dit Draco. « On continue notre entraînement, Granger continue son boulot, et j'envoie périodiquement des rapports au Seigneur des Ténèbres sur mes progrès. Dans une semaine ou deux nous ferons les photos. » Il se leva et nettoya son plat. « Et après y avoir beaucoup pensé, j'insiste pour que nous ne prenions pas d'abonnement au journal, c'est trop risqué. »

Harry acquiesça. « Alors commençons-nous notre dose quotidienne de coups mutuels jusqu'à passer à deux doigts de ne pas garder nos vies ? »

« Oui, bientôt. Je lui enverrais cette lettre dans quelques jours. Puisque nous sommes sensés être en Russie. Je dois retarder mes réponses auprès de lui pour que cela corresponde au temps qu'il faudrait à un hibou de voler d'ici à là-bas. Je voulais te le dire Harry, s'il y avait eu une occasion où le sujet aurait été amené sur le tapis. Je ne prévois pas que cela arrive, mais juste au cas où. »

Il se retourna dans un grand geste et retourna dans sa chambre.

« Je ne lui fais toujours pas confiance. » dit Hermione.

Harry soupira. « Je sais. Tu n'es vraiment pas obligée, je suppose. Mais Hermione, je lui fais confiance. »

« Et je te fais confiance. Donc ça veut dire que je lui fais indirectement confiance. »

« Nous lui faisons confiance chaque jour où nous sommes ici car, chacun de ces jours, il pourrait nous tuer ou pire nous remettre à Voldemort. Il n'a été rien d'autre que franc avec nous deux à propos de toute cette affaire. »

« Mis à part pour les raisons pour lesquelles il fait tout cela. »

« Eh bien oui. Tu as raison. Mis à part ça. »

Elle s'interrompit pour réfléchir. Elle ne savait pas si elle lui ferait un jour confiance malgré toutes les choses qu'il avait fait pour Harry et elle, et les choses qu'il faisait toujours. Il y avaient trop de choses qui se tenaient entre eux, notamment cet immense mur qu'elle avait construit autour de lui dans son esprit. Elle était presque sûre qu'il avait aussi le même mur construit autour de son image et de sa conception d'elle. La confiance viendrait lentement, voire pas du tout, et cela se ferait en faisant tomber les briques du mur une par une.

* * *

 ***** en anglais Muggle-lover, je n'ai pas trouver de meilleure traduction que '' adorateur de Moldus '', si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas !

J'espère que vous avez aimé et que l'attente a valu le coup ! :)

Je ne vous promet rien mais le prochain chapitre devrait être publié plus rapidement que celui là.

Merci encore à tous ceux qui continuent de lire ! A la prochaine ! :)

P.S : Puisque le titre vient du Seigneur des Anneaux et que c'est un univers qu j'aime beaucoup également, j'en profite pour vous parler des auteurs du compte **magathelle** qui écrivent des fictions sur Harry Potter, le Seigneur des Anneaux et le Labyrinthe ( entre autres ) et qui font des crossovers très sympas, n'hésitez pas à aller voir ! :) ( l'auteur est dans mes favoris )


End file.
